Staying Alive Til Dawn
by Nemarra
Summary: Sometimes a Nightmare is worth nothing. But when a nightmare becomes reality all you can do is hold your loved ones close…And what ever you do, don't turn out the light. Rated for gore, mild language, and character deaths. Edited ending
1. The dream

**Staying Alive 'til Dawn**

**By: Nemarra**

Prologue: The Dream

A terrified scream echoed through the dark of the night. A young teenage girl sat awake in her bed terrified of the nightmare that had over taken her mind. She looked about her dark room with it's many books and artefacts. There was an unmistakable aura of magic, incantations, and something all around other worldly. Taking comfort in the safety of her room, Raven laid back down. She looked at her alarm clock… 3:48 am. She growled to herself with frustration and turned away from the clock. "I swear, if they come out with a Wicked Scary 3, I'm not watching it," she vowed to the night. As her mind began to ease the dream returned to the front of her mind.

It was dark to the point she could barely see her hand in front of her face. She was walking, but where? The soft sound of dripping water echoed in the darkness. Raven reached out into the darkness trying not to bump into anything. Such a thing was not to be worried about… there was nothing there. Unsure of what to do, Raven continued to walk. It felt like she was not traveling anywhere; but she continued to walk. A growl suddenly came from the darkness. It was quickly followed by screams and cries for help. The voices, they were so familiar. Raven gasped as she realized they were the voices of her fellow titans; her closest friends.

Raven ran forth in the darkness trying to find them. All she had to lead her where their voices. There voices grew louder and louder until finally a light arrived and she found herself standing in the main room. Robin and Starfire sat at the table talking about who knows what. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games… again. Everything was normal. It seemed odd that only a moment ago Raven could have sworn her friends were in danger. Had she been sleep walking? That did seem logical. If she had been sleep walking then the screams she had heard were from the remainder of her nightmare.

Raven was brought out of her thoughts as she was suddenly tackled with a hug. Seeing who her 'attacker' had been, Raven was suddenly speechless. "Hi Raven!" greeted Melvin.

"Melvin?" Raven finally spoke. She looked to see that Melvin's companions were present as well. "Timmy? Teether? When did you get here?"

"They have been here all day," answered Starfire. "Do you not remember?" Raven looked outside the enormous window an noticed the sun was not rising, but setting. "Odd," Raven spoke out loud.

"What's odd?" asked Robin.

"It's nearly morning… the sun should be rising," Raven answered. She picked up Melvin and set her aside. With the young child off her, Raven was able to stand. The other Titans were looking at her as though she was unwell. "Never mind, I must have gone to far into meditation, or reading, or something." The other titans seamed to accept her answer. Feeling somewhat awkward Raven sat down at the end of the couch.

She came to find the children had followed her. "What?" she asked in her normal tone.

"Will you play with us?" asked Timmy. Raven thought for a moment. "Please, we wanna play hide and seek," added Melvin. Teether merely nodded with his pacifier in his mouth. _Why me?_ Raven wondered. "Fine," she sighed. The children cheered. "You count first!" cheered Melvin. Raven put up her hood and started counting. The three children cheered as they raced off through out the tower. As she closed her eyes all sound suddenly stop. She did not even hear herself counting anymore.

Opening her eyes, Raven found an entirely different scene. First of all, it was night time. She was no longer sitting on the couch; there was not even a couch left. The main room lay in shreds. The window was shattered and claw marks covered every inch of the steal walls. There were no light's; not even the stars or moon outside. Raven could barely tell she was still in the main room of titans tower. She looked about the silence for her friends. Through the darkness she could barely see the four figures that made up her friends. No one was moving. Raven tried standing to get to her friends but pain brought her back down. "Raven, don't move, you'll make it worse," a small voice spoke. A small pressure formed on her arm. She looked to find Timmy was wrapping her arm in his blanket. Behind him was a terrified Teether, and a very still Melvin. Raven noticed Timmy and Melvin were covered in blood.

"What happened?" she asked. It appeared no one had heard her. Her eyes returned to Melvin. The poor girl's body was so mangled, the rise and fall of her chest was the only sign she was still alive. Teether looked to be physically unharmed. Raven tried to see her friends, but could not for they were to far away in the dark room. Finally she looked at the young boy next to her. Timmy did not look injured, but what about the blood? Raven gasped as she realized the blood was her own. Enormous fang and claw marks covered her. As she noticed each one, the pain of that scare would hit her with a feeling far worse than anything she had received in other battles. "What happened?" Raven asked again, more forcefully. Out of the darkness came a growl similar to earlier. She looked up to find her self face to face with two large eyes. The left eye was blue and the right was brown. The two eyes suddenly turned blood shot red. The eyes suddenly doubled, then tripled. Soon there were pairs of blood shot eyes surrounding the titans… it didn't want them to escape. Then sharp fangs appeared under each pair of eyes. The creatures lunged forward until fangs met flesh.

Raven jumped from her sleep for the second time that evening. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she tried to calm herself once again. Looking at her clock she sighed. It was only 4 o'clock in the morning. Realizing she was not going to go back to sleep Raven got up. As she walked towards her door a small light caught her eye. She looked over to her dresser to find the light source, but there was none. There was no light either. Still feeling a little shaken, Raven left her room and made her way to the main room.

However, after she left, the light came again. From her mirror of Nevermore emerged a glowing white sphere. It floated a small distance from the mirror and the dresser it sat upon. The sphere turned into the form of a young woman. She had pale white skin with long violet hair and dressed in a pure white robe. Her gentle eyes stared at where Raven had gone only moments before. "I really hope you got the message," the woman whispered. "Please be safe my child." With that, she vanished.


	2. Lily

Hey Everyone!

Thanks for coming to read Chapter one! (technacilly chapter 2 but what's it matter)

Man, I got home today and got my first Review to this story. Thanks FlamersRockAndYouKnowIt for taking the time to read and send a review for my story. I'm sorry to hear my story is disappointing (first horror story and all) but I promise to make it more grusime and terrifing in the later chapters. Like when the monster actually shows up... LOL.

Anyway, I may not be able to up date alot the next week (I hate Exams) but I'll do my best to get this to you all. Anyway, bye for now!

Chapter 1

The day began like any other. As Cyborg and Beastboy fought about tofu vs. real meat, Robin and Starfire talked about what plans the titans had for the day. Raven quietly drank her morning tea. She felt so on edge from her nightmare she practically jumped from her seat as the door bell rang.

The boys' argument stopped as Cyborg went over to the screen that acted as a window. Pressing a few keys on the computer a face appeared on the screen. A young girl with long black hair and sun glasses was waiting outside with four other occupants. "How do you know they're going to answer?" the girl asked. She was speaking to the two toddlers next to her. "They can see us," answered the boy. He was pointing at the camera. The youngest, a baby that the girl held in her arms, was waving at the camera.

A young girl holding the hand of what looked like a giant teddy bear spoke up, "Hi everyone! Can we come in!"

"Hey look, it's those kids you babysat once Raven," said Cyborg.

"Oh how wonderful!" cheered Starfire. "Please, can we let them in?"

"Hold on Star, let's find out who the other girl is with them," said Robin. He walked over to the computer and pressed a button. "This is Robin," he announced. The girl seemed to jump as though the voice had come from thin air.

"Hi Robin!" called Timmy and Melvin. Teether could not speak but he waved excitedly. "We came to visit!" cheered Timmy.

"Alright, just one question," answered Robin. "Who is that with you?" The girl looked nervous. "umm.. My name… I'm… Lily," the girl answered as she gave a small bow. "Lily Faith."

"She's the one who looks after us at the temple," added Melvin. Bobby nodded with an awkward smile on his face. "Okay, we'll be down soon," answered Robin. He turned off the screen. Then he turned to his team. "Let's go," he announced.

Starfire was the first to leave for the bottom room. Quickly everyone else followed. Raven was on edge even more. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether had been in her nightmare. What if it came true? She gently shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. Nightmares were nightmares, they were not real.

The five titans opened the enormous door allowing their guests inside. The children came running in excitedly. Lily was more cautious as she entered. "Hello new friend," Starfire greeted Lily. Lily slightly jumped at Starfire's greeting, but quickly calmed down. "I am Starfire," Starfire added. Lily set Teether in one arm and reached her now free hand out to Starfire. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly. Starfire did not take Lily's had, but hugged her instead. "Careful Star," cautioned Robin. Starfire let go of Lily. Teether looked to be as dizzy as Lily from Starfire's grasp.

In the mean time Timmy and Melvin were with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven. "…because Lily is going away, we need to find a new home," Melvin explained.

"So she brought you hear to us?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course," answered Lily. Her attention was now on what Timmy and Melvin were saying. "The children speak of you quiet often." Timmy suddenly grabbed onto Raven's cloche and started shouting, "And this is Raven. Raven come meet Lily." He pulled at her cloche.

"Timmy, let go of her cloche," called Lily. The young boy did as he was told. "I hope you don't mind our unexpected arrival," Lily spoke to the titans. "But I can't stay with them at the temple so I was hoping you could look after them until we find them a permanent home."

"Well, for a little while I guess we could," answered Robin. The children suddenly cheered. "Hey BB, now you have someone who might actually laugh at your jokes," teased Cyborg.

"Hey!" complained Beastboy. He suddenly crossed his arms crossly making him look childish. Lily giggle slightly at his action. "Well, now that everything is settled," she said. Gently she handed Teether to Starfire. "I should be going. It was nice meeting you all."

"Lily wait," Melvin called. She and Timmy had her by the waist. "Don't go," cried Timmy. Lily kneeled down so she was at the children's heights. "I have to go," Lily said to them.

"Bt we don't want you to go," Melvin cried. Teether was moving about as though he wanted to join in. "I thought you guys said you liked the titans," Lily said.

"We do, but we want you to stay too," Melvin answered. Bobby nodded.

"Maybe you could stay for tonight," suggested Beastboy. "Until the kids get settled in."

"Tonight's not a good night," Lily answered. Her sunglasses hide any emotion that showed in her eyes. "How come?" asked Cyborg.

"I wish I could tell you," Lily answered. "But I have to go."

"Please Lily, stay tonight," pleaded Melvin.

"Stay, stay, stay," Timmy continued to cry. He held tight to Lily's arm. "And then we can all celebrate your Birthday with you tomorrow," added Melvin.

"Your Birthday? Dude, now you have to stay," said Beastboy. Lily looked at each of the titans. "I wouldn't be a bother if I stayed?" she asked.

"Of course not," cheered Starfire.

Lily looked at each person in front of her. A small smile crossed her lips. "Okay, but only tonight," she said. "There's no possible way I can stay another." The children cheered once again. Lily stood up. "So let's find these guys a room," she said as she removed her sunglasses. Raven had to stop herself from gasping as she saw Lily's left blue eye and right brown eye.


	3. Death

Warning: This is a REALLY bad chapter. 1: it's short 2: it's one of those chapteres that you have to write or the story doesn't make sense even if you don't feel like writing it. Sorry to disappiont anyone, better chaps coming up as soon as exams are down.

Chapter 2

The day had gone by fairly quickly. The children had found a room that was a short distance from the main room. At the moment there was only one enormous bed in it, but the children were alright with that. In the day the titans had gone to the park, kicked Dr. Light's butt, and had gone to rent movies. And all the while Raven was left with an uneasy feeling.

Never once did Lily show any sign of being evil, but Raven felt the girl was dark. Possibly more dark than her. As each moment of the day passed, the feeling only grew. Raven could not even go meditate for five minutes without thinking Lily was going to do something to hurt everyone. She did not let Lily out of her sight anywhere they went. Even when Lily went to tuck the children in for the night she had gone with her.

Now all the titans were on the couch watching some strange ninja movie the boys had picked out. Raven did not care much for the movie. She was mentally slapping herself for acting paranoid all day. It just was not her. The only other time she had ever felt this on edge was when Terra had returned. Raven had sub-consciously know about Terra's betrayal, but it had been feeling, not fact. The same thing was happening now with Lily. Raven felt that she just could not trust Lily.

As it became later, and grew closer to midnight, each titan began to head to bed for the night. Soon, it was just Raven and Lily watching a late night horror film on the television. 11:56pm, silence. As the monster chased it's human victim in the movie, Lily spoke. "I know that you don't trust me," she said softly. Raven glanced at her. "Don't take it personal, but as super heroes we titans have to always watch our backs," Raven answered.

"Understandable," Lily spoke. 11:58pm, silence. "You're a good person," Lily added. "Hopefully you'll be able to protect them." Now Raven was paying full attention to Lily. "What are you talking about?" she asked defensively. 11:59 pm, silence. "Tell me what you're talking about," Raven ordered. Lily's breathing was shallow. Sweat was lightly coming down the side of her face. "You should… always beware… a split- spirit," Lily spoke softly.

As the clock struck midnight, Lily grabbed onto her chest over her heart in pain. She fell to the ground with Raven clueless as to what was going on. She got up from her end of the couch. Before she could get too close to Lily to see if she was alright, two orbs shot from the girl's body. It lite the whole main room to the point if anyone was awake and on the city streets, Titans tower would look like a light house. That was all Raven could remember as she fell to the ground unconscious.


	4. The first sighting

_I'd like to say here and now... THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed/ put this story on alert. Again, this isn't one of my best (compared to later chaps to come) but I feel I did a 5 out of 10 on it. Hope you all enjoy and keep watch for chapter 4!_

Chapter 3

The light continued to burn at Raven's eye lids. Feeling dizzy, Raven opened her eyes. Her eyes met the cool ceiling tiles above. She knew instantly that she was no longer in the main room. Lifting herself up she found herself sitting in one of the beds of the hospital wing. She was not the only one in the hospital wing. Although the curtain between the two beds was drawn, Raven knew Lily was in the other bed.

Raven got out of the bed and walked to the door. She glance back to where Lily lay. A white sheet completely covered the young girl. Curious as to why, Raven walked over to the still form. She drew back the blanket to find Lily stiff as a board. Her eyes were closed and she did not look to be breathing. "She died sometime last night," came a voice. Raven looked to see Robin in the doorway. "Cyborg said she had lung cancer, probably knew she was dying for sometime," he added. Raven pulled the cover back over Lily.

How did the children take the news?" she asked. She suddenly felt bad for not being nice to Lily on her last day. "We haven't told them yet," Robin answered. Raven placed her hood up as she walked over to the door. "It's good you woke up, we don't even know what happened to you," Robin continued. He walked with Raven out of the hospital wing. When there was silence Robin asked, "So what happened?"

"I don't even know," Raven answered.

"Tell me what you do know," Robin retaliated. Raven sighed. Her head was pounding with the worst headache she had ever known. "One minute we're watching a movie. The next she passes out and there was this bright light. Then I wake up here," she tried her best to answer. "That's all I can remember."

There was a loud swish as the automatic door opened to reveal the main room. The sun was shining just over the horizon. Raven noticed it was in the west, not the east. That meant it was sunset. "I wanna see them!" Timmy was shouting.

"You can't," answered Beastboy.

"And why not?" asked Timmy. Tears were streaming down the young boys face. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire looked at a loss for words as the three young children and Bobby questioned them. To save her friends, Raven cleared her throat. Everyone's attention immediately moved to her. She acted as calm as possible, even though she did not like having everyone stare at her.

Before she could speak she was tackled to the ground by Melvin and Timmy. Teether was quickly crawling over to her as well. "Raven, you're okay," cheered Melvin.

"I… I thought y…you weren't ever gonna wake up," Timmy was crying. Raven tried to pick herself and the children up but their weight and position held her in place. By now Teether had made his way to them and clung to Raven's shoulder. " 'Aven," he cried into her sleeve.

"Why didn't you wake up when Bobby found you this morning?" Melvin asked.

"Were you hurt?" asked Timmy. Both children began to bomb-bard Raven with questions. However, they stopped when the one question she was expecting had arrived. "Is Lily awake too?" Melvin asked. Raven's usually calm face became sad. She looked into the three expecting faces of the children.

Once again Raven tried to sit up. This time the children let her up. As she got up and moved into a kneeling position, Raven glanced up at her friends. Each of the children stood before her. Except Teether who was sitting and staring up at her. "Look, no one wanted to tell you guys…" Raven began. She found that she could not finish. She cursed herself for being so overly emotional at a time like this. "Is she gone?" Timmy asked.

"To a better place," answered Beastboy. Raven silently sent a thank you for his assistance. "She's dead?" cried Melvin. Her voice was a heart wrenching silence whisper. "Sadly, yes," answered Starfire.

The children looked at each other. Then they looked at the Titans for any trance that they might be lying. There was none. It was as if a switch had been flicked as all three children began to cry at once. Melvin ran over to Bobby and hugged him with all the strength of her little arms had. Timmy and Teether had instantly attached themselves to Raven. After a few moments of only the children's tears, Starfire came forward and took Timmy from Raven. The young boy immediately clung to Starfire as he continued to cry.

Hours passed and the sun had vanished leaving a cloudy night. Only the moon and city lights remained as a beacon trough the night. The children had cried and cried until they could only whimper from their soar throats. Each of the Titans took turns in comforting the children. No one had really spoke since the news had been broken to them. By about 10 o'clock the children had become to tired to cry any longer. Each one drifting off into an uneasy slumber. The titans sat on the couch in silence until about 10:30 when Robin finally spoke. "You guys should call it a night," he whispered. "I'm going to arrange for the… for the funeral home to take Lily." The others nodded at his words. Starfire was the first to stand. She was gentle not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. Melvin seemed not to mind as Starfire picked her up. Cyborg and Robin got up as well. With Cyborg's movement, Bobby woke up. The enormous bear's eyes sleepily looked at everyone. Beastboy and Raven got up as well. Timmy was peacefully sucking his thumb as Beastboy carried him.

Robin and Cyborg left in silence to arrange Lily's departure. "We should get these guys to bed," whispered Raven. Teether shifted a little, but continued on in sleep. The others nodded and followed her as she lead the way to the children's room. Bobby got up from sitting on the floor and followed behind the three teens.

In his room Cyborg was preparing for bed. The way the day had dragged on so long had been more exhausting then he thought to be. He could barely keep his eyes open as he shut off the light in his room. As he began to walk towards his bed something caught his eye. The small lamp on his desk was still on. Cyborg shook his head at his own stupidity. Drowsily he began to walk over to his desk.

That's when he heard it. A low growl from the corner of his room. It sounded like a small rumble of thunder at first. Then it grew into a horrible animal like growl. He seemed unfazed. Somewhat grouchy Cyborg called over his shoulder, "cut it out bb, this isn't the time to play games." The growl continued, sounding more terrifying by the minute. Confused Cyborg turned his night vision scanner to where the sound came from. He was surprised to not find anything. Nothing was out of the ordinary according to his scanner. However, he knew his scanners were not always right. After all, he hadn't seen the rat like creature why Raven's fear made her powers go hay wire a while back.

Cyborg continued to walk to his desk. His eyes never moved from the dark corner the growl came from. He had turned to look at the corner so if it attacked he would be prepared. He continued to back away until his back gently nudged his desk. The desk leg screeched as the desk moved. The growling stopped. Still feeling uneasy, Cyborg reached back for his lamp. As his hand landed on the metal object he instantly turned it to the corner. The light came to reveal the corner was empty. He turned it a little away from the corner in both directions but found nothing.

Cyborg suddenly felt stupid for his actions. Then he heard a small _clank_, and felt something on his hand. Slowly, Cyborg turned to look at what was on his hand. Claws; long sharp claws attached to long skin and bone fingers. The fingers were attached to a hand, the hand to an arm, the arm to... an un heard scream echoed to the night.

_Ya! chapter 3 is done! But Cy's the first victume _TT_. Question is... is he going to see the dawn? Stay tuned!_


	5. Attacked

_An explanatin as to why this chap took so long: Summer weather I'm outside more + I was grounded from the computer. But I'm back and with a chap I feel was somewhat worth the wait. Thanx for reading! Review if you want._

Chapter 4

Beastboy stood up straight after settling Timmy into bed. The young boy curled up to Melvin who was already laying a sleep. Beastboy moved out of the way so Raven could lay Teether down to rest. She gently stepped next to the bed and lent over to set the child down. His tired arms let her go as his head felt the soft pillow.

Not far away, near the window, Bobby sat himself on the floor. Everything shook momentarily because of his action. He watched as Raven stood up straight. Gently she removed the pacifier from Teether's mouth. Teether responded to the action with a little yawn. Starfire took the blanket folded at the end of the bed and used it to cover the three children. Raven turned to Bobby. She gave a small nod in his direction to signal good night. The big teddy bear creature smiled and waved as she moved to stand next to the light switch. "Night big guy," called Beastboy. He left the room without waiting for the girls. Starfire sleepily waved to the creature before she moved to the door. Finally Raven turned out the light, shut the door, and they both left.

Beastboy was already making his way down the hall to his bed room so it was just Raven and Starfire. Both girls walked in the direction back to the main room. "Children are most adorable," Starfire commented in attempt to break the silence.

"I guess," Raven answered.

"You must be tired, it has been a long day for you as well," Starfire added. Oddly enough, Raven did not feel tired. Infact she felt...on edge. There was silence for a moment before the girls entered the main room. "Well, I am off to sleep," Starfire said. "May you have dreams of pleasantness." With that, the young Tamarainian girl left for her room. "Night," Raven responded.

As she began to walk to her room she noticed something. Teether's pacifier was still in her hand. She sighed and decided to turn back to return it to him. The tower was awfully quiet during the journey. Raven could hear her own footsteps on the floor echo against the wall. It felt… creepy. It soon ended as she entered the hall way leading to the children's bedroom. As she was about to turn the corner, a scream busted through the silence. Raven instantly new who it was. "Melvin," she gasped.

With out a second thought, Raven was running in no time for the last couple of metres. She threw open the door with her powers. It was thanks to the moonlight shining through the open window that Raven could see what was happening. Timmy and Teether were hugging onto each other- Terror filling their small faces- close to the door. Bobby lay motionless on the floor before the window. A small pool of blood lay around and on him. It obviously was not his; as cotton stuffing lay about every where. Then, there was Melvin. The girl laid still in the corner on the other side of the room. Hovering over her was a creature Raven had never scene before… and she hoped never to see again.

It looked a little like a human. It's skin was charcoal black and almost stood as tall Raven. It was hunched over. It's arms were long enough that it was walking on it's feet and palms. Random strands of black hair fell down the creature's head. Though there was obviously some muscle on the creature's arms and legs- if that's what they could be called- but the rest of the creature's skin clung directly to it's bone. It's spine popping out to the point the creature looked starved. Plus the smell! It's smell was much more dreadful than it's appearance. It smelt of blood and rotting meat. Raven had to cover her mouth and nose to not gag on the creature's fumes.

The creature bent down more. It did not have to bend it's knees to do so. It's enormous jaws opened and grabbed onto Melvin's already horribly mangled arm. This made Raven react. Chanting her magical incantation, a black aura shot the creature away from Melvin. The creature instantly let go of Melvin and was sent crashing into the wall. "Run," ordered Raven as she raced over to Melvin. Before she reached the young girl the creature attacked her. She let out a hiss of pain as it's three inch long claws dug themselves into her side. She fell to her knees and placed her hand over the fresh wound. Removing her hand from the scratch Raven fearfully looked over the wound. There lay three distinct claw marks. They were not as deep as it could have been, but it was still enough that her hand was now covered in her own blood. Raven looked up at the creatures 'face'. It was licking the fresh blood from it's claws. Raven noticed there was only three fingers and a thumb on each hand. It's entire jaw was razor sharp fangs larger than it's claws. Each fang was too big for the creature's mouth that they hung out like crocodiles teeth. There was no nose or ears but there was holes on each side of the head for ear sockets. Then, there was it's eyes. Two large, deep blood red eyes that seemed to glow through the darkness.

The creature looked down at Raven. It's hand was back to being on the floor. A low deep growl echoed from the creature. Raven pulled herself to her feet, the pain in her side practically screaming at her not to move. "Azarath Metrion Z…" but her words were stopped as the creature screeched at her. It was a sound so horrible it could only be compared to someone dying slow and painfully in a pitch as high as nails on a chalkboard. It's jaws opened up wide as it screeched making it look like ¾ of it's head was a mouth. Raven was surprised the creature had not just swallowed Melvin whole. She had not much time to think of Melvin's safety before the creature attacked. This time she was prepared and leaped out of the way. Even so the creature snapped it's enormous jaws at her. Unfortunately it caught her by the end of her cloche.

With a swing of it's whole body, the creature sent Raven crashing into the bookshelf next to the bed. Books came falling down on top of her. As the creature advanced Raven had to force herself to stand. "Leave her alone!" yelled Timmy. The creature turned to stare at the two boys who had not ran away as Raven had ordered. With a loud screech the creature leaped towards the boys. Before it's enormous jaws could come down on either Timmy or Teether, Raven used her powers to send the creature through the far wall.

Not waiting to see if the creature would return, Raven ran to pick up Melvin. She could not help but sigh with relief when she saw the young girl was still alive. Gaining a second wind, Raven raced over to the boys with Melvin in her arms. The sounds of the creature getting up made her move faster. She picked up Teether, then she ordered Timmy to run. The young boy did not stay the second time. He was on his feet and running down the hall with Raven jogging close behind. As much as she wanted to run, she had to make sure Timmy was within sight. Loud thuds echoed the hall signalling the creature was following.

The hallway opened into the main room. Timmy raced for the couch in hopes of some safety. As Raven reached the end of the hall she was tackled by the creature. As she tumbled forward both children fell from her arms. The creatures large claws racked against Raven's back as he jumped in front of her. Raven could feel her body fall limp with pain. She struggled to pull herself up. In an instant she used what strength she had to form a barrier around herself and the children. For a moment the creature looked confused at the protective aura. It tapped a clawed finger on it only to be instantly zapped. The creature screeched as it pulled away from the barrier. Growling, it attacked the barrier with it's many razor sharp teeth. As if the barrier had been made from plastic rap the creature tore it down with ease. Then it suddenly absorbed the entire thing. This action caused two things. The creature grew to double its size, and Raven's powers back lashed to hurt her.

All Raven could understand at that moment in time was the extreme pain that surged through her. She found it was a pain she had never felt before, and hoped never to feel again. Finally, her own powers released her from its grasp. The little energy Raven had had was completely gone now. Her mind was fuzzy as she watched the shadows dance before her eyes. Nothing seemed to make scenes. As her mind slowly fell into darkness all she could do was listen. Unknown voices yelled and screamed around her. A green flash passed before her eyes. Raven knew the other titans had arrived. With that she fell into unconsciousness.

_And the creature attacks again! Finally, I'm getting into my better work! Stay tooned for what happens next in Chapter 5._


	6. Titan rescue

_I felt I had to up date double to make up for how long it took me to up date. So here it is, chapters 4 AND 5 in one day. Enjoy._

Chapter 5

A young teen began to turn in his bed. The noises were keeping him awake. Grumbling he got out of his bed. Opening his door he went in search of what was making such noise. "Dude, can't a guy get any sleep around here?" Beastboy complained to the night. As he emerged to the main room he was suddenly frozen. There stood a creature he had never see or even heard of. At that moment in time it was rapidly growing. Beastboy was not sure what to do, then he heard it. Raven was screaming in pain as some type of magic engulfed her. Her screams seemed to be attracting the creature. It was unmistakable by the look in it's eyes, it wanted blood.

Out of instinct Beastboy raced to save his team mate. "Leave her alone!" he yelled before turning into a stegosaurs. He swung his tail forward and smacked the creature back into the kitchen. Beastboy returned to human state and looked to Raven. She now lay motionless on the floor. "Raven, are you alright?" he asked her. There was no response. Beastboy could not go to her as the creature attacked. It swatted him like an annoying fly sending him towards the main entrance. Before hitting the door he turned into an armadillo and cruelled up. He bounced from the wall like a rubber ball then landed in human form on the ground. It was a chance he needed.

He quickly pressed the emergency button next to the door. A loud siren echoed the tower as a red light flashed. The creature screeched as though it was scared. Only moments later Robin and Starfire came racing into the room. Starfire gave a small shriek as she saw the creature. It turned it's vision to her. As it let out another of it's roars the creature suddenly went after Starfire. Robin cut in with his bow staff ready. His swing hit the creature directly in the side of the head. It stumbled back but remain on two feet. It shook its head then attacked again.

Robin prepared to attack as well. His bow staff was at the ready but the unexpected happened. The creature opened it's enormous jaws and snapped down on the bow staff. It was instantly broken in half. Robin barely had time to gasp as the creature swung it's sharp claws in his direction. It hit him square in the shoulder and knocked him into the counter. Before the creature attacked again, Starfire bombarded it with as many star bolts as she could summon. The creature screeched, then vanished into the floor. They watched as the shadow raced about the room only to vanished under the door.

Starfire was immediately at Robin's side as Beastboy flicked on the light. He got up with his right arm grasping at the open wound of his left shoulder. "What was that?" he asked his team mates. Then something else struck him. "Uh… what is that horrid smell!" Robin exclaimed as he cover his mouth and nose. Beastboy and Starfire had noticed too, and were doing the same. Beastboy moved to were the creature had stood during Starfire's attack. There laid a dark pool of black, nauseating goo. "It's that thing's blood," Beastboy told them.

"It is a most gruesome scent," Starfire stated in a chocked tone. Beastboy moved away from the creature's blood and over to Raven.

"Raven, are you alright," he asked. She did not answer. "Raven," he asked again. This time he lightly nudged her shoulder. She continued not to respond. Starfire and Robin made their way over to the others. Starfire noticed the other figure laying on the floor. "Look!" she gasped. She knelt down and picked up the still child. "Melvin is hurt as well." Robin looked over the young girl. "These wounds are too deep," he stated. "We can't just take them to the medical base. They both need real doctors; they need a hospital."

"Uh, guys," Beastboy called. He instantly had their attention. "First, Raven's got a fever. Second, where's Cy and the other two kids?" Starfire and Robin exchanged looks.

"Cyborg would have been one of the first to respond to the alarm," stated Robin. Panic suddenly covered everyone's faces. "Beastboy, find the other kids. Starfire get the first Aid kit out from under the sink and try tending to their cuts for now. I'm going to find Cyborg." With that Robin raced off towards Cyborg's room.

"Friend, will you please help?" Starfire asked. "They should not stay on the floor." Beastboy nodded, turned into a gorilla, and then picked up Raven the best he could with out causing pain. He followed Starfire's lead in setting both girls on the couch. With Raven on one end of the couch and Melvin on the other Beastboy turned to Starfire. "I have to go find the other kids," he said.

"I do hope the creature had not hurt them," Starfire answered.

"So do I," said Beastboy as he turned into a dog. He stopped a moment and covered his nose while he whimpered. Shaking his head he continued on sniffing out Timmy and Teether.

Robin finally reached Cyborg's room. The door was knocked out of place and only a single light shone. "Cyborg," called Robin. There was no noise. Concern drew Robin into the room. He looked about to find everything was destroyed. The only light came from a small, flickering lamp that had sat on Cyborg's desk. Deep claw marks stretched throughout the room. Dark putrid goo laid about the room. Out of everything seen, Cyborg was not one of them.

A rustle near the closet caught Robin's attention. He deeply hoped it was Cyborg. As he drew closer the noise stopped. Robin cautiously approached the closet. In one swift movement he opened the door. Next moment he found himself pinned to the ground. "Back for round two!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wait, it's me!" Robin answered.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked through the darkness.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Robin asked as he felt Cyborg's grasp let up on his neck.

"I don't know man," Cyborg answered. Robin got up from the ground and move to the light. He turned it on and gasped at what he saw.

Cyborg was only a top half. Both his legs had been torn off. Indents were all along his arms, chest and back. Finally, it looked as though the creature had swung at him at an angle. For there was a large gash running from his scalp to his mechanical eye. "I don't know what it was man," Cyborg continued. "It just came at me. I fought it off the best I could but I couldn't catch it, or even kill it."

"It's alright. You're still alive, that's what's important right now."

"You're arm, did that thing go after you too?"

"Ya," Robin answered. "It went after all of us."

"Man, this is not good," Cyborg added. He was dragging himself across the room. "Is everyone alright?"

"Star and Beastboy are," Robin answered. "But Raven and Melvin appear to be in critical condition and we don't know where Melvin's comrades are at."

"Alright, give me about five minutes and I'll be able to help," Cyborg responded as he opened a drawer and pulled out a new leg. He moved to a different drawer and pulled out another leg. Robin watched as Cyborg unlatched his damaged legs and attached the new ones.

In a few minutes Cyborg was standing on his new legs. "At least being part robot has it's advantages," Cyborg commented as he walked towards the door. "I'll go get the T-car ready. I'll meet you guys down there."

"Star should already have Raven and Melvin down there," Robin answered. "I'll go make sure Beastboy has found Timmy and Teether." With that both boys left.

_This chap was suppose to be longewr but I had to split it into two different chaps. So Cy's alright, lucky he's metal huh? I wanna tell you guys here and now... A character WILL die. But who is it? stay tooned._


	7. Trapped

_Finally, I'm BACK! So hear it is... chapter 6. Took me long enough,lol. I hope you all enjoy this one!_

Chapter 6

The main room was awfully quiet. Out side of Beastboy's attempt to convincing Timmy and Teether out form under the shelter of the table it was death silent. Starfire was quietly bandaging the largest of Raven's wounds. She was thank full the creature's claws had not dug deeper than Raven's flesh or Raven may not have survived the attack. At least one of those attacked survived.

Starfire glanced over her shoulder at the small child on the other end of the couch. It was still uncertain if Melvin was going to live. Starfire did not want to know what would happen if Raven awoke to find her efforts to save the child had gone to waste.

In that moment Robin arrived through the front door. "How are they?" he asked Starfire.

"They are fine now, but we must quickly get them to the hospital," Starfire answered. "I fear for our friends' lives."

"They're gonna be okay Star," called Beastboy as he came out from under the table.

"Any luck finding the other two?" Robin asked.

"Under here," Beastboy answered as he knocked on the table. "And they say their not coming out."

"Did you tell them we're going to be leaving the tower?" Robin asked. Beastboy nodded. Robin walked over to the table. Beastboy quickly moved aside as Robin knelt down to look under the table.

Timmy and Teether were as far back as they could be under the table. Both were tightly grasping the other's arms. "Come on," Robin called to them. Both stayed where they were. "You can't stay here," he continued.

"Yes we can," answered Timmy stubbornly.

"What if that thing comes back?" Robin asked. Timmy and Teether looked at each other with fearful looks. Then both came out as fast as they were capable of. The both clung to Robin who was the closest to their hiding spot. "Don't let it get us," Timmy cried.

"No, no, no," Teether continued to cry.

"Dude, why didn't I think of that?" Beastboy mumbled.

"Star, come take care of these two," Robin called. "Beastboy and I will get Melvin and Raven to…"

Robin was interrupted as Cyborg suddenly came in. He looked to be out of breathe from running. "That… stupid thing… has torn apart the T-car," Cyborg panted. Taking in one more giant breathe, Cyborg became calm. "Looks like we'll have to walk," Robin answered as Starfire took the children from him.

"We have to take the stairs out," Cyborg continued. "What ever that thing was, it attacked the elevator too."

"Then, we're taking the stairs," Robin answered. "That thing can't keep us from leaving the tower."

"It's gonna try though," added Beastboy.

Robin nodded. "Beastboy, would you be able carry both Raven and Melvin down the stairs?" he asked.

"No problem," Beastboy answered as he turned into a gorilla.

"Star, keep an eye on the kids. Cyborg and I will take the front and back to make sure what ever that thing is doesn't attack. Titans, move out." Cyborg waited at the door checking the creature was not about. Starfire carried Teether in one arm as Timmy walked close to her holding her free hand. Robin help Beastboy lift their two injured friends; taking caution not to drop them or cause them pain. Once everyone was ready, Cyborg lead the way.

The darkness of the hallway was broken by the small light on Cyborg's shoulder. Beastboy followed close behind with Melvin and Raven in his arms. Starfire soon followed after Beastboy. She flew in the air with Teether in one arm. Her free hand had a star bolt for extra light. Close to her feet was Timmy. He desperately grasped at his blue blanket. Finally was Robin. He followed in the back more slowly in case of an attack from behind. Through the halls, down the many staircases, but not once was the creature scene. Finally they made it too the front entrance.

"Well, that was easy," commented Cyborg. He turned on the lights of the front entrance. Everything suddenly felt warm and safe. With a few clicks on a panel next to the door, the enormous door way opened. "This is too easy," Robin added.

"Perhaps it is a trap," suggested Starfire. She touched down on the ground. Everyone was on guard once more. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon. "I'll go first, make sure it's not waiting for us out side," he announced.

With a few cautious steps Cyborg stood himself in front of the door. His cannon was at the ready as he moved step by step closer to the outside. "AHH!" Everyone jumped at Teether's cries. Their attention was to him. The young child was clinging to Starfire but appeared in no danger. "Please, do not scare us like that," Starfire scolded the child.

"Doe, doe," the child answered. He began to fidget in Starfire's arms. Beastboy set Melvin and Raven on sprat chairs that sat in the front room. Once they were set down he turned into his human form. "What's got him bugged?" he asked.

"DOE!" Teether continued to scream.

"Guys look," Cyborg called. Everyone moved their attention to the door. Cyborg stood at the side of the door. He shone the light on his shoulder at the top opposite corner of the door. The light left a reflection where the door was suppose to be. It was as though there was glass.

"There's a barrier," Robin concluded. He took out one of his bird-arangs and threw it at the door. The object was electrocuted the moment it passed the door frame. It feel to the ground in shattered pieces. Silence fell over the titans as what just happened hit home. They were trapped. Suddenly Teether began to fuss once again. "Doe! A doe!"

"Why is he still fussing?" asked Beastboy. "Like come on, we know the barrier is there." Teether shook his head.

"A doe! A doe!"

"I don't think it was the barrier he was trying to tell us about," Robin answered. He moved to stand next to Starfire. "What are you trying to tell us?" he asked.

"SHADOW!" Timmy yelled.

They looked down at the young boy. He was pointing over in Beastboy's direction. Noticing where Timmy was pointing Beastboy looked about. All he saw was his shadow. He looked about the other shadows only to realize, he was the only one with a shadow. A set of red eyes suddenly glared up from the shadow at Beastboy. Before he knew it the shadow transported into the creature and attacked. In the blink of an eye the creature had him pinned to the ground. Beastboy reached by turning into a lion. He dug his claws into the creature the best he could. It screeched at him as Beastboy's claws finally dug into the flesh. Dark ooze dripped from the creature's wounds scenting the room with it's foul smell.

The other titans quickly reacted as well. Robin threw a bird-arang directly into the creature's forehead. It stuck into the creature's skull with a loud _crack. _Dark ooze dripped from the opening. It ran down the creature's face and landed on Beastboy. The young changeling was instantly still as it cover his face. The creature looked up and suddenly screeched at Robin. All the titans had to cover their ears from the terrible noise. In that moment the creature leaped from Beastboy towards Starfire. With a small shriek Starfire threw a star bolt at the creature.

In the time that the creature was sent flying into the door, each titan noticed the creature was smoking. Several sickening cracks and snaps were heard as the creature slammed into the wall. The force was enough to knock a nearby light out of it's socket. The creature was cast into the shadows once more because of the fallen light. It growled as it rose to it's feet. Then the most shocking thing yet happened; the creature spoke. "Angel," it seethed through it's many sharp fangs. It's voice was enough to drive terrified shivers up the spines of even the bravest souls. Like a spider, the creature climbed up the side of the wall. The only sound was it's claws tapping as it ascended the wall. "I want the angel," the creature spoke once more. No one needed to ask what the creature meant by the angel, it continued to explain on it's own. "The one the angel lives in. Give her to me. I must destroy… I must kill the angel."

"You're not getting her," a new voice arrived.

The creature only had a moment to react before numerous chairs were flung at it. It crawled it's way over the wall avoiding ever chair with skill. Finally the attacker stopped. The creature turned it's head to see the girl it had attacked earlier.

Raven was standing the best she could in a fighting position close to were Beastboy had set her down. Her eyes were glowing with her powers. "Go back to Hell," she spoke with anger dripping from every word.

"And what if I don't want to," the creature laughed.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zithos!" Raven chanted her familiar spell. The creature was engulfed in a black aura. Suddenly the creature busted out laughing. "Haven't we tried this before?" it taunted. It's large jaws grasped onto the aura that held it. The instant the jaws bite down the aura shattered like glass. Then it turned and the creature consumed every bit coming at it. All the while lightening appeared to be covering Raven. It cut deep on all exposed skin and threw he leotard. She was shaking from the pain but continued to hold strong. The creature laughed as it grew double the size it was only moments before.

Finally, nearly ten feet tall now, the creature pounced at Raven. It's attack was halted as it was it by sonic waves. Raven glanced over to her friends. She gave a small nod of thanks to Cyborg. Her attention returned to the creature as it screeched. It finally rose from next to the wall and glared at the titans. "I'll be back for the angel," the creature growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Raven answered. The creature snarled as it turned into a shadow and disappeared through the floor.

With the creature gone Raven stumbled a little. She took some time to sit herself down on the chair she had been resting on moments before. Her friends instantly at her side. "Are you alright?" asked Robin.

"I'll be fine," Raven answered. She glance over to Beastboy. At the moment he was trying to whip the creature's blood off his face. She got up once again a slowly walked over to Beastboy. She knelt down next to him. Taking the side of her cloche she attempted to whip the blood from Beastboy's face. With his eyes covered, Beastboy did not know it was Raven next to him. He pulled away as fast as he could and gave a wild swing in her direction. Skill allowed Raven to easily duck out of the way.

"Beastboy, calm down, it's me," Raven said in her usual tone. There was a moment were it sounded like he was trying to say her name but the creature's blood covered his mouth as well. "Let me get this off you," Raven answered. She once again she brought the end of her cloche to Beastboy's face. This time he did not pull away. "Cyborg, do we still have anti-venoms up stairs?" Raven asked as she finished whipping the blood from Beastboy's eyes and nose.

"Ya, why?" asked Cyborg.

"Because the blood is poisonous," Raven answered.

"Poisonous!" Beastboy attempted to yell through the ooze on his mouth. However, it came out muffled and incapable of understanding. "Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"Positive," Raven answered as she whipped the last of the ooze of Beastboy's face. "It's too poisonous for it's own body to with stand."

"Dude! Not cool!" Beastboy shouted with him mouth finally free.

"Would it not be dead if it's body was so filled with the poison?" Starfire asked.

"Star has a point, what was that thing?" Robin added.

Raven slowly stood with out making eye contact to the others. She sighed then turned to face them. "That thing… is a demon."

_So the Titans are trapped... this looks like trouble. Of course it's trouble! Stay tooned!_


	8. A Plan Back fired

_Hello EVERYONE! Finally I'M BACK! This Chapter took FOREVER! If you wanna know why you can read why at the end of this chapter. I'd Like to Thank everyone whose been reading (Over 400 hits!)_

_I'd Also like to dedicate this chapter to: Moving Mountians... You not only a continous reader, you're a continous reviewer too! thanks ALOT!_

_And to all readers... I hope this was worth the wait._

Chapter 7

"A demon!" Beastboy exclaimed. "There's some giant poisonous demon running around in the tower!" Raven nodded.

"How did it come to be here?" Starfire asked.

"Lily," Raven answered. She silently picked up Melvin and began to walk away before anymore questions were asked. The other Titans exchanged looks before they quickly followed Raven. The young teen was making her way up the stairs. To where, no one was sure but her. For the longest time the other Titans simply followed Raven silently. From time to time they would ask a question but would receive no answer. Finally the Titans emerged into the main room.

Raven made sure that all the lights were on. Then she walked over to the couch and gently set Melvin down. "Timmy, you and Teether are to stay with her," she spoke. Oddly enough, she was not monotone. The children did not question her, however. Timmy ran as fast as his small legs would carry him to the couch. He suddenly jumped up onto the couch next to Melvin. Finally, he covered her with his blue blanket.

In the mean time, Raven was conversing with her team mates. "Beastboy, you need to go wash your face thoroughly. Cyborg, could you find the anti-venom?"

"What kind does he need?" Cyborg asked.

"What ever is strongest," Raven answered quickly. "Something along the lines of Asp anti-venom. Maybe even cobra." Cyborg nodded. "Make sure the lights stay on, weaker demons can't reside in light," Raven added as she took Teether from Starfire. She moved to set the infant with the other children. Teether quietly sat with Timmy as they looked to their fallen friend with tears in their eyes. "Starfire, could you come with me? I have to get something from my room."

"Of course friend," Starfire said. Her tone was filled with worry.

"Raven, are you going to be alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she answered almost immediately.

"Are you sure, 'cause you did just get out of a coma," Cyborg added.

"I'll be fine," Raven answered more forcefully. Her words came across clearly as a challenge for any to question her again. The titans did not need to be warned again.

"I'll keep watch," Robin spoke up. "Starfire and Raven will get what ever Raven needs from her room. However, you have five minutes to get there and back." Both girls nodded in understanding. "Alright Titans, let's go."

Raven and Starfire were instantly moving towards Raven's room. Raven happened to glance back at her team mates. Beastboy had decided to completely wash himself in the sink in the form of a ferret. Within a short amount of time the small green animal disappeared under suds and bubbles. Cyborg easily found the titans' emergency kit. One of many that resided throughout the tower. Robin was with the children. Timmy appeared to be asking countless questions; all of which in some shape or form question if they were going to survive. "Raven?" Starfire question as she noticed her friend stopping. Raven said nothing as she turned and headed in the direction of her room.

"Raven, I am most concerned for you," Starfire began as they walked down the many hallways.

"I'm fine, Starfire, please stop asking," Raven answered.

"Yes, but you are acting most strange," Starfire continued. "Are you sure you do not wish to lie down when we return to the others."

"I'm sure." Silence carried on for another hallway before Starfire spoke again.

"Are you acting this way because we are facing demon?" Starfire asked innocently.

"It has nothing to do with facing a demon Star. I've faced them before, remember."

"Of course. But I thought since you were part demon…" Starfire suddenly stopped as she realized her words. Raven had stopped as well. Starfire watched as her friend's earlier determination vanished and her head hung low. She also notice the cloud of pain growing in Raven's eyes. "Raven, I am most sorry," Starfire began. "I did not mean…"

"It's fine, Starfire," Raven answered. She finally continued on her way. Starfire followed back a little more. She did not speak for fear of saying something hurtful once again. Finally, they reached Raven's room. What they had come to find was not what they expected.

The door was smashed in with several claw marks to prove the demon had been there. Both girls approached with caution in case the creature was still inside. Suddenly, Starfire sneezed. The noise made Raven suddenly jump and momentarily release her readied power. The light bulb over head exploded as it was attacked by the wild dark energy. The explosion immediately scared both girls as they ran to the end of the hall and hide behind the corner. As they looked cautiously for why they had been startled movement was spotted near the fallen doorway.

From Raven's room emerged the enormous figure of the demon's head. Clutched in its jaws was one of Raven's many books. The spine was torn that the book barely held together. Starfire gasped loudly at seeing the creature so close. Raven quickly covered the young alien's mouth as she dragged both of them back. They were now completely hidden behind the wall with Raven covering Starfire's mouth. Since she was no longer capable of watching what the demon was doing, Raven had to listen. The loud sound of metal being crushed signalled the demon was leaving the room. The soft tap of the creature's claws echoed as the creature walked through the hall. Soon, the noise stopped. A low growl emitted from the creature close by. Raven swallowed the growing lump in her throat as fear began to fill her heart. Next to her, Raven felt Starfire shift. She glance over to see her friend had her eyes closed with fear.

The growl stopped. The sound of shredding paper became as loud as the growl had been. This sound did distract Raven from her fears long enough to be upset that the demon was destroying her books. However, a mount later her fear returned as the tapping echoed once more. Once again, it stopped. Not wanting to find out if the creature knew of their presence or not, Raven set forth a plan.

Quietly she tapped Starfire's shoulder. Starfire instantly looked eye to eye with Raven. With her free hand Raven covered one finger over her own mouth in a shushing motion. At the same time she removed her other hand from Starfire's mouth. Finally Raven gave Starfire a small nudge. It was signal for the young alien to move in the opposite direction of Raven's room. Understanding, Starfire gently floated herself in the air. She grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her into the air as well. Starfire knew that Raven could not use her powers for the need of silence. She could not let her friend walk either. They floated down the hall for a short time.

Yet the girls did not know that the demon was aware of their presence. It was waiting for them. It could smell their fear. However, they were fleeing. It was not going to allow such a thing to happen. Turning into it's shadow form it raced down the wall. Finally it leaped from the wall and landed in front of them. They both gave a startled scream. "Hello ladies," the creature spoke. It's entire body smoked as it approached. Each step it took towards them, the girls stepped back. Some of it's flesh was falling from it like wax on a lit candle.

Suddenly, Raven stopped. A determined smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" the demon asked with the slightest curiosity in it's voice.

"You can't stay in the light," Raven answered. One of the creature's large eyes opened wider than the other. You could almost say the creature was cocking up and eyebrow… if it had any. "If we stay here, in the light, you can't get us," Raven continued. "You only have two minutes in light."

There was silence. Then, deep, maniacal laughter echoed from the demon's throat. "Aren't we a clever girl," it mocked her. Suddenly it lashed out it's claws striking Raven before she could react. The action threw Raven into Starfire, and both were sent into the shadows of the other hallway. The demon approached on all fours; it's claws tapping on the floor. Starfire was the first to get up. She had to hold her head from the dizziness she felt from the floor's impact. As Raven sat up she instantly gripped the fresh open wound on her stomach. The demon was now standing directly in front of them. Yet it still resided in the light. It brought it's face down to be face to face with Raven. "If only I was a weaker demon," it growled in her face.

It opened it's enormous jaws ready to attack again. This time Starfire attacked. A star-bolt hit the creature directly in the head. The force slammed the enormous being into the wall next to it. The impact left a dent in the wall. "I believe we are to be going now," Starfire spoke in a hurried tone.

"I think so too," Raven answered as she forced herself to stand. In a moment Raven came to discover the injury would not let her run with out causing immense pain. This was a very bad thing as the creature next her began to rise. "You are going to pay for that," it growled. It stood to it's full size, dwarfing Raven and Starfire. Before it attacked a bird-arang came forward and struck one of the creature's enormous blood red eyes. It screeched it's horrible screech as it slammed it's own head into the wall. The wall instantly broke and the demon fell through.

The three male titans were making their way down to their team mates. "Are you guys alright?" Cyborg asked.

"I am fine," answered Starfire. "But Raven has been attacked again."

"It's nothing my power's can't handle," Raven answered quickly. She knew her friends would instantly question her if they suspected the injury was bringing her any harm. A small object came flying from the dark opening in the wall. "Duck!" Robin called. He moved and force Starfire to duck down as the object flew over their heads. The bird-arang stuck into the wall barely missing it's targets. Dark ooze fell from the bird-arang as the small weapon began to melt. "That wasn't very nice," the demon growled as it emerged from the wall.

"Titans…" Robin began as he glance at his tired team mates. "Retreat!" There was a moment of shock at the command. In that time Robin threw a smoke bomb at the demon. Beastboy quickly moved to Raven's side. She was surprised when he picked her up onto his back and then turned into a lion. She quickly grasped onto the lion mane as Beastboy ran with the other Titans. Raven glanced over her shoulder at the enormous creature as it tried to clear the powder from it's eyes.

Once it's eyes were clear it looked over at the fleeing teens. A loud growl erupted fro the creature. Then it let forth it's terrible screech. Beastboy stopped as the sound reached his ears. He suddenly transformed from his lion form to human state. This action dropped himself and Raven to the ground. Both groaned from the pain of their injuries. The sound of rapid tapping on the metal floor brought forth their attention to the charging creature.

It speed was remarkable for it's size. With in the blink of an eye the creature stood before the two team mates with one of it's clawed hands raised to attack. Suddenly a bird-bomb hit the creature's palm and exploded a blast small enough not to harm Raven and Beastboy. Both looked up to see the creature turn to it's injury. The Hand had been completely blown off, but the bon in the forearm had held. Bits of flesh clung to the damaged bone as dark ooze spilled from what would be the forearm.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were instantly at the side of their fallen comrades. Each helped their friends to their feet. Yet not a soul dared turn their vision from the creature before them.

It seemed to be distracted by it's wound. The beast looked over the injury with the intensity of one trying to solve a puzzle. Trying not to draw attention, the Titans slowly backed away from it; this time Cyborg was carrying Raven. Just before the Titans were far enough away to turn a corner, the creature did something that stopped them in their places. The ooze seemed to spill out as though it was from a beating heart. Then the dangling flesh seemed to jump up and make a whole new hand with no claws. The creature continued to stare at it's renewed hand. Finally, with a jerk of it's hand, long sharp claws sprouted. Still smoking, the creature looked over to the Titans. "You're going to pay for that," it growled as it's enormous blood red eyes stared down at the Titans.

_Hi There! Yes I know, another cliffy! But who doesn't love a good suspence story? Hopefully I'll have chapter 8 up soon! BTW, for those who are wonder, I made up the whole "Bird-bomb" thing... I didn't want to just call them "bombs"._

_Now, On to the reasons why this took me so damn long (you are welcome to ignore this part)_

_1) I was on vaction (up North) for 2 weeks with no way to a computer_

_2) I forgot what I was doing in this chap (sounds stupid, but it does happen if you leave a story alone for too long)_

_3) IT'S MY COMPUTER'S FAULT! It wouldn't save ANYTHING for a week, so I was contiously re-wrighting this chapter (and yes, it did tick me off, BIG TIME)_

_Thanks for all who took the time to read that. Review if you want (if you do, let me know what you think is going to happen next)_

_Until Next time_


	9. Helping hand

_I'm back! Hope you all enjoy this chap. Also, I'm only going to up date at most two chaps a week. That way I have the time I need to finish wrighting the rest of the story. If I however, finish the story and the up date is still several chapters behind, I'll just finish up dating it all. Example: If There is still 4 chapters to add then I'll add all four at one time._

_Thanks for reading._

Chapter 8

Slowly the creature rose up higher. For once it's hands came off the ground. It was like watching an enormous bear as the bear stood up onto it's hind legs. However, the creature before them was not a bear. If anything, the Titans would have rather faced a wild grizzly on their own than face what was before them. The creature continued to rise, but it had to continue to slouch as the ceiling was to low for it to stand it's full height.

"Do you mortals still believe you're strong?" The demon growled in it's terrible voice. "I'm about to show what true strength is…" It paused for a moment as, what looked like, a smile grew across it's lips baring several rows of sharp teeth. Suddenly a maniacal laugh echoed from deep in the creature's throat. "Oh… and the please of eating you all… _alive_," it emphasised on the last word. "It makes my mouth water."

The Titans prepared for the fight that surely was going to arrive. The creature only growled as it raised it's hands up with all ten mighty claws ready. Starfire was the first to attack. The creature did not react as the star bolt seemed to pass by it. The creature grinned as it brought it's claws down on them. "Star, look out!" Robin yelled. He practically tackled Starfire out of the way of the creature; but the creatures claws still clamed a victim.

Robin yelled with pain as the sharp talons cut through his back and shredded his flesh. His team mates had next to no time to call to him let alone come to his aid. As quickly as the first hand had cut through Robin, the second came around and swatted him like a fly. It seemed slow motion as he crashed into the wall causing a indent and his limp form fell to the floor. All the while the creature lapped the blood from it's claws. "Robin!" Starfire screeched. She made a motion to move to his aid but the creature was instantly crouched like a prowling cat between the two. "Ah-ah, Mine now," it growled mere inches from Starfire's face.

Before the eyes of the Titans the creature began to grow. It's limbs stretched and bulked with sickening _pops_ and _cracks_. It's top canine teeth began to elongate until the tips stuck from it's mouth. The flesh on it's back began to bubble until three long spikes shot out from it's spine between it's shoulders. Black ooze splattered every where. It was not just the creature that under went a change.

Almost as quickly as the creature changed, so did Starfire. All fear whipped away from her face in a instant. It was replaced by pure determination and furry. Her eyes began to glow their battle green as she clenched her fists. Star bolts formed around her hands. The creature's face faltered as Starfire glared at it with pure hatred. "He…Is… NOT…YOURS!" She yelled at it. With her warriors strength, she succour punched the creature right in it's chin. The star bolts adding extra furiousness to her attack.

The beast was sent head crashing into the ceiling. The force began to knock loose the ceiling and pieces came crashing down. The creature screeched as a piece bent one of it's freshly formed spikes. In the midst of it all, Starfire was more concerned in reaching the wounded boy wonder on the other side of the creature's fowl being. She rose into the air, and flew under the distracted creature. But it was not as distracted as she believed.

It's blood red eyes glared at Starfire as she weaved away from the last of the falling derby. Faster than the blink of an eye, the creature had raised it's arm in attack. It was not until the attack hit did the creature realise it was not the only one on the offensive. It almost felt like time slowed as the creature glared over at Cyborg. The half-metal teen still had his sonic canon ready even though he had finished his attack. The only sound that rang in the creature's ear was the snap of it's raised arm being detached from it's body. Then…pain.

Cyborg knew he had hit the right spot on the creature for it let forth it's horrible screech. It did not seem possible, but the screech more horrendous than all the others as the dark, poisonous ooze fell from the stub of it's shoulder. Cyborg glanced back at Beastboy and Raven. Against the pain of her injures, Raven was attempting to stand; with Beastboy looking after her close by. Even though it had been a few moments since Cyborg had set Raven down so he could attack, she remained standing.

Without warning, the creature snapped it's jaws at the trio. However Cyborg was quick and grabbed both sides of the jaws. The action forced the creature's jaws to remain open. A struggle between the two irrupted. "A little help guys," Cyborg gritted through his teeth. Raven back away a couple of steps so that she could lean against the wall. Then her eyes turned their black aura as she prepared to attack. Regardless of her summoning, it appeared Raven's powers had yet to return to her. Beastboy had no such problem.

He turned into a stegosaurus, making him half the size of the creature. He dashed forward. Once under the creature he lashed his tail forward. The four spikes of his tail drove deep into the creature's chest. The creature's shriek was still not enough to drown out the sound of snapping ribs; the dark ooze spilling everywhere. It thrashed it remaining clawed hand a Beastboy. The claws met their mark as the now human Beastboy was sent down the hall. With the spike dislodged from it's chest, the creature advanced on the fall Beastboy.

It was still feet from him, but the creature stopped. The titans realised it's vision was not on Beastboy but on a figure on the other side of the hall. Their face was hidden by the shadow of the opposite hall. Though the figure appeared solid, it was also translucent.

The creature snickered to it's self. "You've come out of hiding, have you… Lily."

"Leave them alone, Vita," the being on the other side of the hall answered.

"Why should I? Blood is more precious to me than your life force," the creature growled. There was silence. The Titans could feel their breaths clench into their throats. Then, Lily backed up. She disappeared into the shadows leaving the Titans with the creature. To each conscious Titan, it seemed the ceiling was caving in once more. "Huh… Always were a weak, coward," the creature sneered. "Always running away." Once again the creature advanced.

"I didn't run away," Lily's voice answered. The creature was frozen in it's tracks. It only stared a head to where Lily had disappeared. From the darkness of the other hallway, light suddenly shone threw. There was a moment Raven thought she saw the disappearing form of a ghost like Lily. The thought was pushed to the back of her head as the creature screeched once again.

The creature was thrashing about. It's skin was smoking even more than before. Not only that, but it was bubbling and blistering. Rotting flesh fell in large chunks exposing organs and bone. The dark ooze disintegrated the moment it touched the light. With another horrendous scream, the creature moved to all fours and raced away from the light. Cyborg and Raven had to move to one side with Starfire cradling Robin on the other side as the creature passed. It's large form still knocked Cyborg that the metal teen stumbled a bit. However it did not knock him over as e and the others watched it flee. After it turned the corner all they could do was listen to the tapping sound of it's claws as they faded away. In a matter one moments, the Titans were left standing in silence unsure of what happened. As Beastboy got to his feet he felt he had to address such a subject.

"Dude…What just happened?"

The Titans responded with silent shoulder raises. Then all at once, they remember what had happened during the stress full event. This included their fallen team mate on hand. They each rushed to were Starfire sat with Robin's head cradled on her lap. "He is badly injured," she chocked to her friends. "I do not know if he is to be alright." She looked to her friends for reassurance. Cyborg was the first to find his voice. "I have to see how badly he's hurt."

Starfire nodded as she gently forced Robin into a sitting position. They could all see that there was serious injury on his back. Yet it was unclear of how bad the injury was due to blood and the fabric of his cape. "Here, Star, could you undo the clasps," Cyborg asked calmly as he took Robin from Starfire. She nodded -clearly upset- and undid the two clasps of his cape. The black article of clothing fell limply off his shoulders onto the ground. With his cape removed the damage was much more clear. No one made a sound as they stared at the four bloody gashes in Robin's back.

Once again, Cyborg was the first to speak. "Luckily these didn't hit anything other than muscle. Some stitches can easily fix this, but that's only if we can stop the bleeding." He glanced around for the others reactions knowing not to expect much; they were all trained heroes after all.

Silently, Raven knelt down and reached out her hand. She gently laid her fingers on the open wound. Her hand began to glow with healing energy. The others watched silently. Soon, the glow stopped. Raven pulled her hand back; exhausted from the use of untamed magic. "The bleeding is stopped," she told the others. "But that's all I can do for now."

"It's more than enough," Cyborg reassured her. He lifted Robin and stood. "Does that mean he's going to be alright?" asked a shy voice.

All eyes looked about trying to find where the voice had come from. "Over here," the voice said again. All eyes fell to the little bit of shadow next to the whole in the wall that shone light. There stood a barely visible Lily. "So, he is going to live, right?" she asked.

"With the bleeding stopped, he'll be just fine," Cyborg answered. Lily seemed to sigh with relief. "I was worried Vita had killed him," she told them.

"Vita? That…_thing_ has a name?" Beastboy asked.

"Of course, everything has a name," answered Lily. "But that's beside the point right now. Could you please meet me in here?" She finished by pointing at the hole in the wall. "And please stay in the sunlight," she added before she vanished through the wall. The titans exchanged concerned looks but in the end did as Lily asked.

Starfire and Cyborg took the lead while Beastboy and Raven walked more slowly behind. Beastboy was watching as Raven attempted walk down the hall. Her injury making her limp. "Are you sure you wanna walk?" He asked her. Once again his eyes fell to the injury. Vita's four claws had cut deep into the front of Raven's thigh and abdomen. Beastboy was not even sure _how_ Raven could be walking at this moment. "I'll be alright," she assure him as she continued to limp down the hall. "Besides, it'll be completely healed in a matter of hours." Beastboy wanted to protest but knew he'd only anger Raven. With the amount of emotional stress at the moment, she did not need something else setting her powers loose. Especially since she needed her powers to heal.

Once at the hole in the wall Beastboy waited for Raven to go first. She knew he was just making sure she did not hurt herself. However nice the gesture was, it was still very annoying. Ignoring her annoyance, Raven walked through the opening in the wall. She found herself in her own room, or at least… what was her room.

Everything was scattered onto the floor. Book pages had been torn out of their spines. Furniture was turned over. Her statues were shattered were they stood. Not even Malchior had survived the ordeal as his pages lay in shreds everywhere. Finally, the black light curtains had been pulled back from the window. Through the open window, Raven could see the sun rising over the city. It's light seemed to warm everything it touched. After the night's events, it was inviting.

"I'm sorry Vita had ruined everything," Lily's voice brought Raven back to where she stood. Lily was in a shadowed corner far away from the window. She looked more solid sitting there than she had in the hallway. "Not just yours Raven, everyone's," Lily added.

"It went through all of our rooms?" Beastboy complained.

"What are you worried about, your room was already a mess," responded Cyborg. He ignored the look Beastboy gave him as he walked through the room. "Raven, do you mind if I set Robin down on your bed?" He asked. Raven waved her hand in a way of saying "go ahead". Gently Cyborg sent Robin onto the bed; trying not to cause Robin anymore pain than his injures already did. Even though it was scratched, the bed was one of the only things still up right.

Raven began to walk through her room to see if any of her spell books, enchanted powders, or magical artefacts had with stood Vita. "It's both a good and bad thing that Vita isn't very intelligent," Lily added.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire. Raven listen from her place near her destroyed dresser. She came to notice that her dresser mirror was shattered. Yet there was no sign of her Nevermore mirror. "Well, the bad side is Vita destroys everything in her path in hopes of destroying what she's looking for. The good side however is she to stupid to realize if she actually destroyed what she wanted to," Lily explained. "For example… When she hear about Raven's Nevermore mirror, She thought it was the mirror that was part of Raven's dresser. It was kinda funny seeing her run head fist into the mirror thinking it would lead her into Raven's mind."

"She was trying to get into my mind?" Raven asked.

"Of course," Lily answered. "She'll try to get into anyone's mind if it's possible. It's safer for Vita to hide in a human body and feed of their blood and emotions then to attack all of you to get her fill of blood."

"Why does it wish for so much blood?" asked Starfire.

"It makes her stronger," Lily answered. "The more blood she has, the more of her powers are unleashed."

"It's got POWERS TOO!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Yes," Lily answered. "But what they are and how much blood is needed to activate them is beyond my knowledge."

"DUDE! How are we going to beat this thing?" Beastboy pouted.

"You don't," Lily answered.

"What?" all the titans responded.

"You don't," Lily repeated. "Mirna does."

"Who is this Mirna?" Starfire asked.

"The angel," Raven answered before Lily.

"Yes… How did you know?" Lily responded.

"I guessed," Raven answered.

Lily nodded. She was grateful not to have to explain anymore. She got up and moved next to the bed. With out disturbing Robin, Lily reached under the mattress. Then she pulled out a book. It looked fairly new but with a small slash in the cover. "Here, this should help," she said as she handed the text to Cyborg. He accepted it and read the title out loud. "The Wars of Demons and Angels."

"It's what Raven had come this way looking for," said Lily. "It's just Vita was looking for it too. That, and Raven's mirror." Once again Lily reached under the mattress. This time she pulled out Raven's mirror. She walked over and handed the mirror to Raven. "I don't know what it means if the glass is broken, but I hope it's nothing bad," Lily said in a apologetic form.

"It just means the spell is broken," Raven answered. She accepted the mirror from Lily and stared into it's cracked surface. Controlling her powers was about to become a lot more difficult.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Lily continued. "It's why I didn't want to stay. I don't know what to do, but I'll do what I can to help you." She glanced around at everyone's faces. "You all need to return to the Main room. Get some rest, Vita doesn't attack during the day. Just stay near fire's light...that includes the sun. Also know that I can't be seen or heard in the light. I haven't left you guys; you just can see me. And PLEASE… don't let Vita get the children." Each of the Titans signalled their understanding. This time Starfire carried Robin, and they returned to the Main room. Lily stopped a moment to look out the window. "God, please keep them safe," she silently prayed. Then, she vanished.

_The plot unfolds! how I LOVE it! Here's a did you know: Vita is not a name, but a word that means deases. and Mirna is a name that means peace. I will not be commenting on chapter 9. This is because chapter 9 will be writen as though you were actually reading from Raven's book. I hope you are all enjoying, Review if you want. See you all soon._


	10. Passage of the book

Chapter 9

_Since the day that sin first walked into the hearts of mortals, good and evil have battled each other. Not always did these battles come out with a victory. There are some times both sides are even and incapable of defeating the other. Thus the defender of good- more commonly know as an angel- and the defender of evil- a demon- combine into a single soul. A soul with no body._

_Thus, the new soul- the Hell's Angel- borrows the body of a mortal. If a child is about to loose it's life at birth, the Hell's Angel attaches itself to the being. This instantly saves the life of the new born but at a cost. For the next eighteen years of the mortal's life they will be cursed. Many Hosts loose their families at a young age. They may never truly have friends or good fortune. Through the hardships the choices and actions of the host's soul build the strength of either side of the Hell's Angel. Then, at the stroke of midnight on the day of the host's birth… eighteen years later… the host dies. With it's death the Hell's Angel is released. However, it is no longer an Hell's angel… it is once again two separate beings; an angel and a demon. A new battle rages but this time there is to be a victor._

_Only one thing will change the out come of the battle: If other souls or mortals are locked within the place the host had died. However it is highly rare that another to be involved. Usually if a person witnesses the death of the host, they are likely to go into a coma or even be killed themselves. This insures they are not a target. In the unlikely event that others are present the defenders begin to feed on their soul or souls. Through the emotions and sometimes the blood of the trapped beings both sides grow in strength. Sometimes, the beings will posses one of the mortals. Preferably the soul that has more of what the fighter is looking for. This will only happen if the being is powerful enough to do so. If the demon is not powerful enough it is likely to kill the mortals so that the Angel has no way of gaining strength. _

_But again, these events are highly unlikely for there to be others involved in the battle. Almost always is the host aware of the Hell's Angel; thus they avoid mortal contact all together._


	11. As Night approaches

_I have to say, this took me WAY to long to right. Sorry to keep everyone ready I had hoped I would have been able to finish for Halloween but we all know how that turned out. So ya, this is more of a filler/ lead up to the next chapter. I'm trying to finish this thing BEFORE the new year. Consider it my Christmas present to you guys, 'kay. Thanks for reading. I hope to up date again REALLY soon._

Chapter 10

"Just our luck," groaned Beastboy as Raven finished reading aloud. The others remained silent as they contemplated the new information. "Well, at least we know WHAT it is, but that doesn't really help us, does it?" Cyborg said plainly.

"It gives us a better chance," Robin answered. He was forcing himself to sit up from laying on the opposite side of the couch from the children. Starfire instantly got up from her place at the table to steady Robin. "Please, you must be careful of your injury," she told him.

"Ya man, I just finished stitching you up," Cyborg added. Robin did not respond to his friends. He moved to his feet and stiffly made his way to the table with the others. Starfire closely looking after him.

"So what are we going to do?" Robin asked the team as he sat down.

"We avoid being part of the battle and stay as positive as possible," Raven answered. "Any negative feels will only make the demon stronger."

"Dude, it's kinda hard to be positive when you know that that THING is out to get us," answered Beastboy.

"We have to try," finished Robin.

All conversation stopped when Raven looked down at Timmy as he gave her cloche a small tug. "Is there anything for breakfast?" he asked.

"Come with me," she sighed. Getting up from her place at the table, Raven walked over to the kitchen with Timmy close behind. The Titans watched in silence as Raven gathered the materials and utensils for cereal. "Is it just me, or is Raven acting weird?" asked Beastboy keeping his voice low.

"We've all noticed," answered Cyborg also remaining quiet.

"I had asked if she is upset we are battling a demon because of her heritage," Starfire told them. "She was most upset with me."

"It could be a number of things," answered Robin.

"What if our friend has been possessed by the angel?" Starfire asked.

"I highly doubt the angel would attach to Raven," Robin explained. "With who her father was, it would only turn Raven into a Hell's Angel, but with a body. Plus, the demon had attacked the children first. If all this is about defeating the angel, the demon would defiantly attack the one holding the angel in them first."

"Of course, that's IF the angel is in someone," responded Cyborg. "It could be attacking us simply to kill us." Cyborg glance over towards the couch were Raven now sat with the children. At the moment she was trying to convince Teether to eat cereal rather than part of the couch.

"It could be that Raven is attached them," Robin sad simply. "We don't know how close she got to them during her mission to bring them to the temple."

"Hopefully not too close," Cyborg said softly. His voice grew even softer as he said, "Melvin's dying." The other Titans came closer to Cyborg so he didn't have to speak up and risk Raven or the children hearing him. "She needs professional help. Her bleeding has stopped but she's lost too much. Combine that with the contusion to her head… she currently in a coma, and only getting worse by the minute. If she doesn't get to a hospital within the next 48 hours, there's no way she's going to make it." The four Titans thought about what they had just been told.

"I don't think anyone should tell Raven," Robin instantly ordered in a low voice. "We can see that with how things are now it's bad enough. We can't trouble her anymore than she already is." The other titans silently agreed. All were unaware that Raven had been listening. Sadly she glanced over to Melvin. The young child was breathing unevenly. Luckily she did not look to be in any pain as she slept; if only she was sleeping. Something in Raven's heart made her reach out and brush a stray hair from Melvin's face. It was the first time she truly saw Melvin's injures. The scares she would be left with if she survived turned Raven's stomach and pulled at her heart. Would Melvin really die?

Raven pushed the thought from her mind as she tucked Timmy's blanket more closely around Melvin. The small child groaned as though she was about to wake but did not. Raven pulled her vision away from Melvin and looked to Timmy and Teether. Both had finished eating- the meal costing the titans the arm of the couch- and were leaning on each other with their eyes half open.

"We should get some sleep," she announced as though she had heard nothing.

"I agree," said Robin. "We'll sleep in shifts; make sure everyone has a chance to sleep and we're still safe."

"I'll take first shift," Cyborg said first.

"And I shall be second," Starfire quickly said before Robin.

"I'm taking third," Robin spoke up before Beastboy.

"I'm taking forth," Raven added. Once again Beastboy had been beaten to the position. "Fine, I've got fifth."

"We'll switch every hour and a half until everyone is rested," Robin finished. No one argued as fatigue began to appear on their faces.

Several hours had passed with each titan take his or her turn in keeping watch. All the while the sun rose and fell and night quickly approached. Soon the only member present that was still asleep was Melvin. Once again the titans were gathered around the table conversing with one another.

"But how are we going to stop Vita from harming us any further?" asked Starfire.

"She's right man," added Cyborg. "I don't think any of us can handle another night like last night."

"I don't think either of you have much to worry about," answered Robin. "After all, Lily said that Vita can't go near fire's light. Starfire's star bolts should be enough to keep it at bay. Plus, Cyborg has metal parts. There's more oil than blood in his veins."

"And the rest of us?" asked Raven.

"We'll just have to build a fire," answered Robin.

"With what?! Exclaimed Beastboy. The titans became silent. "There is all that junk down in the basement," offered Cyborg.

"THE BASEMENT!" Beastboy began. "Are you crazy!? The basement is where the monsters hunt you down and trap you that you can't escape. Vita will eat us all alive!"

"Starfire and I can go down and get what we need," answered Cyborg. The other titans did not notice as Starfire sank into her seat with a terrified look on her face. "We shouldn't split up," answered Robin.

"We can't all go either," answered Raven. She nodded her head to the three figures on the couch. For the time, Timmy and Teether seemed content just drawing on the paper they had been given.

"The children will be safe if they stay here," Robin answered as he looked out the window. The setting sun casing it's remaining glow into the main room. "If we hurry we can make it to the basement and back before Vita starts attacking again."

"What if Vita is already hunting though it is still day?" asked Starfire. She had straighten back into her seat. "The children must not be left alone when that horrible creature is hunting us."

"We still have a half an hour before the sun completely sets. They'll be safe in the main room until then. Since there are no windows in the halls on the way to the basement we'll be in nearly complete darkness making us the easier targets. Vita will most defiantly come after us instead of risk going after the children." Robin explained. Everyone seemed uneasy about the idea. "If we're going then we better hurry," Raven spoke up. "We only have so much time before the sunsets."

"Where are you going?" asked Timmy. The titans looked down at the young boy. Being on the end, Cyborg got up and kneeled down as close to eye level as he could get to Timmy. Cyborg set his hand on Timmy's head. "Look little man, we just gonna go get some stuff to help keep that nasty monster away," he said. Timmy's eyes grew wide. He suddenly latched himself to Cyborg's other arm as he began to cry out, "No, no, don't leave us. That bad monster will come get us!" Timmy's tears began to flow freely as the terrified child continued to protest against the titans departure. Cyborg looked back at Raven.

"A little help?" he mouthed to her. Raven sighed as she got up from her place. Beastboy quickly moved aside so Raven could pass. In one swift movement she grabbed Teether who was about to attach himself to Cyborg's arm as well, as well as removed Timmy from Cyborg's arm. She brought them both a little ways from the other titans then set them both side by side on the floor. Positioned at their eye level, Raven began to speak. "Do you guys want that bad monster to come back?" The boys shook their heads no. "Then we," Raven took the time to point at herself and the others when she said 'we', "need to go get this stuff. We'll be back before the sun even sets."

"Promise?" asked Timmy. His tears becoming a pout. Raven thought over her words. "I don't think I can promise that," she answered truthfully. The boys looked ready to cry again. "But we will be back as soon as we can. If you hear someone coming at any point you guys hide. Make sure to hide Melvin too. Don't come out until you know it's us, got it?" The boys nodded.

"How will they no for sure it is us that has come?" asked Starfire.

"How about a secret word?" offered Beastboy. The others nodded believing it to be one of Beastboy's brighter ideas. "How about Lily?" Beastboy continued.

"To obvious," responded Robin. "It has to be a word that has nothing to do with us or our current situation." The titans each took the time to think.

A sudden idea hit Raven. She returned her attention to the boys. She whispered into both the boy's ears. Once again the boys nodded. "That means you do NOT come out what so ever unless you hear one of us call out the word," Raven continued as she returned her voice to normal. The boys nodded yet again. Raven stood and walked over to the door. "Let's hurry," she called without a glance towards the others. The two boys raced back to the couch. Robin stopped Raven at the door. "What was the word?" Raven leaned forward and whispered it to him. Robin listened carefully as a small smile worked it's way onto his lips. "Perfect, that will defiantly work."

He waved the other titans into a huddle and whisper the word in a silent voice as quiet as a pin drop. "Raven thought of that?" Beastboy slightly giggled. "I never thought she'd ever think of a thing like that." Raven glared at Beastboy. He caught the glare and quickly defended. "Only joking." With that, the titans entered the dark hallway.


	12. A member lost

Chapter 11

The hallways were eerie even in the light. It was terribly uninviting knowing what could be awaiting the titans around the corner. For the first couple of minutes the titans would jump at every noise, including their own foot steps. Soon they reached the hall leading to the stairs that would lead them to the basement. A sudden feminine scream echoed from behind the closed stair way door.

No one moved as the sound of growling erupted. Through the metal doors. Then there was an imprint of claws trying to come through the metal. "New plan," Beastboy called as he ran back towards the main room. Only to be stopped as a shadow figure emerged from the floor. The titans were surprised to see a young woman before them. She wasn't beautiful but she was not bad looking either. She looked to be well built and not one you'd want to fight. Her long charcoal hair was really no different from her charcoal coloured skin. She was dressed completely in rages and had two bright blood red eyes with slits for pupils. "Where did you go you little…" an all too familiar voice called. It stopped as one slit pupil turned towards the titans. Turning it's body to fully face the titans the young woman smiled revealing sharp fangs. From her back three sharp spikes suddenly rose from their flat position against the girl's back.

A strange, maniacal laugh slipped from the girl's lips. "So that's why the little bitch attacked me in my sleep." The girl spoke as her head moved to look about the hall. "Trying to help you're little friends?" she called out in a mocking tone. "But all you've done is lead me too them." She let loose a full out laugh. As her laugh secede she was suddenly in a fighting stance. "Good, with my new transformation ability I'm in need of blood."

Before the titans very eyes The young woman's skin bubbled like boiling water. She began to grow and transform until the woman in front of them had become Vita. The instant Vita was herself her skin began to sizzle and smoke. "How nice for dinner to come to me this time."

"I told you it's a bad idea to go to the basement," Beastboy commented. Robin ignored Beastboy as his all too familiar order erupted into the hall. "Titans, GO!" It took them a moment to attack but the titans raced forward to fight.

In an instant Vita was up on her hind legs and ready to fight. Right away Beastboy transformed into a tyrannosaurs; or at least attempted to. The T-rex form was far too large for the hallway. As he returned to normal Starfire set forth star bolts. As each bolt hit their mark Vita screeched. With each bolt the screech only became worse until the fifth in which the titans had to cover their ears the noise was making them dizzy. Vita took the opening to turn into a shadow and climb up the wall. The light over head began to burst as Vita destroyed each leaving the titans in darkness.

Starfire held out a bolt as a way of light. Just outside of the light a small figure appeared. "Everyone, leave quickly!" Lily's frantic voice called to them. At the same time Vita leaped out of the ceiling at Raven. Raven moved out of the way of the attack but her cloche was caught in Vita's fangs. Vita was pulling back in attempt to drag Raven into the dark. A second later the cloche went slack as Robin cut the cloche. Raven feel forward closer to Starfire and the light she provided as Vita fell back into the dark. Cyborg readied his canon and attacked into the dark obis. The little like the canon gave off showed the titans a glimpse into the dark until the attack hit the opposite wall. The small light on Cyborg's shoulder moved to give them a better view. "Where'd it go?" he asked.

"Behind you!" Lily yelled. Her call was too late as Vita leaped from the ceiling again, this time aiming for Cyborg. Enormous jaws came down on Cyborg's shoulder and ripped off the light he had. A transparent figure leaped onto Vita's back and held tight around the creature's neck. Screeching Vita pulled back. Standing on her hind legs Vita reached back for Lily. With her free hand, Starfire threw a star bolt at Vita. As the light came closer Lily disappeared. The bolt his Vita square in the chest.

Beastboy took that time to come in as a lion. His claws scraping over Vita's left eye over her snout and under the right eye. The creature held were it had been scratched with one hand and swatted Beastboy away with the other hand. The young changeling slammed against the stair way door. With such force the door came off and slide with Beastboy down the stairs.

Vita turned into a shadow again. The titans watched as the shadow raced across the wall towards… "Starfire!" called Robin. As Vita emerged from the wall, Robin threw a bird-bomb at her. Vita saw it come and ducked out of the way. The bomb continued down the hall then there was an explosion. Vita screeched as the explosion, which was fire, grew bigger. Quickly, Vita sank her claws into Starfire's shoulder's and both disappeared into a shadow in the floor. "Starfire!" Everyone present yelled, though Robin's voice was loudest of them all. The explosion knocked the titans back then faded.

Robin was the first to force himself to his feet. He ran over to the part of the where Vita and Starfire had disappeared. He paid no attention to the pain of his re-opened wounds on his back. "Starfire," he called.

"She's gone," answered another voice. In front of Robin immerged Lily. She looked like a solid living person except for a very faint glow that barely light Robin's tear covered face. He was not the only one with tears. Lily's angered look glared at the titans present with tear filled eyes. "I told you to stay out of this battle," she began soft but began to raise with anger. "I told to leave well enough alone; to stay safe. I should have let Mirna kill you, at least that way I would know for sure Vita wouldn't get any of you." By now Lily's voice was beginning to chock with her hot tears. "All you had to do was stay together, and keep some sort of fire going. That's all. You just had to leave the main room; you just had to… And you left the children ALONE no less!" Lily looked frustrated. "I can't guaranty you safety anymore." She appeared to want to say more. Instead she looked away from the titans and disappeared. Once again, they were left in complete darkness.

_OH! I SOOOOO feel this could have been done better. Anyway, here's my second update today in hopes of making up for the MONTHS of not updating. I'm hoping to get up the next chapter today too, but I don't know yet. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed_


	13. Getting back in time

_I'd like to say Thank you to Moving Mountains for your continuos loyalty to this story. I love the reviews I've gotten. So thanks a bunch. I'd also like to thank Banan-nonne who has sent me multipule reviews in the past but I havn't been able to thank until now. Yes, this is another filler but I hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 12

Silently Robin, Cyborg, and Raven made their way down the dark unlit steps to find Beastboy in the basement. The titans reached the first landing but Beastboy was not there. It was obvious that he had been flung down the next set of steps leading into the actual basement itself. Still silent the trio made their way to the basement. On the landing that turned to more steps sat Beastboy holding the front of his thigh.

"Beastboy," Robin called with no emotion. The boy in question looked up. "Hey guys," Beastboy greeted. "I kinda injured my leg." In the darkness no one could see the injury. "We'll have to move you into the light to see the damage," said Cyborg.

"It can't be that bad, the pain in my back feels worse," Beastboy said reassuringly. Cyborg carefully lifted his young friend then the four teens walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Robin moved ahead to turn on the light switch. With it the entire basement was illuminated with various light sources.

Only then did the four teens see the damage done. Beastboy's leg was so horrible mangled even I the author do not wish to describe it. "At least it's still attached," Cyborg attempt in a more positive note. He set Beastboy on the ground.

"Still attached!" Beastboy exclaimed. "I may as well not have it at all!"

"That can be arranged," called a voice from the shadows. A green orb shot forth and destroyed the light over head. The four team members ducked as the broken glass fell. More green flashes came forth and shot down all but one light close to the four friends. A dark figure floated in the air and landed just outside of the light. Footsteps echoed as the figure walked a little ways into the light revealing it's features. It was Vita once again in a human like form.

She appeared to be a beautiful young woman about 6 feet in height. Her hair had grown longer, her teeth looked sharper, and her clothes were no longer rages. However, the most distinctive thing about her features was the claw marks that ran from the top of her left eye over her nose and under the right eye. She now had four sharp spikes on her back; each longer than before. She smiled evilly at the team before her. "I'd love to stay and play with you some more, but the sun has set and there are some children I wish to play hide and seek with." With that Vita turned into a shadow that zipped away. Her maniacal laughter was the only sign of her presence. Then it all went quiet. "We have to get back up stairs," Raven said in a rush. She did not wait for the others as she raced up the stairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Timmy waited breathlessly in his hiding spot. The sun had set almost an hour ago and the titans still had not returned. He looked at his young friends next to him. Teether had stopped sucking on his pacifier. His eyes were large and watching every movement around him. Next to him, still sleeping was Melvin.

Darkness and silence was the only thing apparent in the room. Then, the sliding main room door opened. Timmy gulped as the person answered, but there was no foot steps. A light came closer to their hiding spot. Teether grabbed onto Timmy as Timmy huddled into a fettle position. They listened and waited. Then, the light moved away. The boys continued to wait. Timmy gently let loose the breath he was holding.

A sudden figure appeared looking at them with a light in hand. Timmy screamed with surprised and Teether did what was a toddler like scream. They looked at the face and began to feel relived. Her red hair and orange skin was as familiar to them as her green eyes. "Starfire," said Timmy. The young alien girl smiled sweetly at them. "I am most glad you are safe," she said. "Please, you must come out we are in danger and the others have sent for me to come get you."

"But Raven said we shouldn't leave our hiding spot unless you guys say the word," added Timmy.

"Oh yes, I am very sorry. The word is 'candy', yes?" The young boy nodded as he and his comrade raced out to meet their friend.

"It was so scary being all by our selves. Melvin isn't doing good either." Timmy pointed to the young girl to emphasise who he was talking about. At the time Teether was pulling with all his strength at the blanket Melvin was laying on. His efforts was not doing very much good. Timmy turned his back to Starfire and looked to his comrades. "Here, let me help," he said. Instead Starfire lifted Timmy into her arms then knelt down to see the other children. "I shall be of more assistance." She reached under and just as her fingers grasped the blanket from Teether, the door opened to reveal...

_YES! a cliffy, how I love it! And what's this, Starfire's alive?I know, these chapters are getting shorter but I don't want to give away to much at one time. I hope you have all enjoyed tonight's three part update. Now that I'm getting this done faster I MIGHT have it done before the new year. Thanks for reading._


	14. Attack pt 1

_Ambition at last! okay, so it's taken me a REALLY long time to do this, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 13

At the time Teether was pulling with all his strength at the blanket Melvin was laying on. His efforts was not doing very much good. Timmy turned his back to Starfire and looked to his comrades. "Here, let me help," he said. Instead Starfire lifted Timmy into her arms then knelt down to see the other children. "I shall be of more assistance." She reached under and just as her fingers grasped the blanket from Teether, the door opened to reveal…

"Starfire?" Robin could not believe his eyes. There she was, Starfire, and she appeared unharmed except for the claw marks in her shoulders that still bleed. The young girl let go of the blanket and stood to face her fellow titans. "Robin," Starfire greeted cheerfully. "You are unharmed!"

"Kind of…" he answered unsure of his speech. "Star, I…I thought you were dead?"

"No, Vita had dragged me into a horrible portal into the basement were we fought. Then I had escaped and come here to get the children." Robin seemed very relieved. "I'm glad you're alright, Star," he said. Both emotion and confidence was returning to his voice. "Right now we have to be ready because Vita is on her way."

He began to direct each titan to a battle plan. Then he was cut off. "Oh no, Robin," Starfire said. The look on her face changed as she held Timmy closer to her. The other titans looked at Starfire cautiously. Timmy had the sudden feeling he did not want to be held. "Do you have a plan?" Robin asked. He attempted to sound open to any suggestion. "No," Starfire said plainly. Her voice loosing it's sweet tone. "What is it Star?" asked Cyborg.

"I just wanted to correct Robin," she said. "You see, Vita is not on her way." Suddenly Starfire's eyes turned bright blood red. "I'm already here." Though the titans saw Starfire's mouth moving it was defiantly Vita's horrible voice that came from her lips.

"Nice body this young lady has I must say," Vita mocked. "I hope she doesn't mind I give it my own little touches." The titans watched as Starfire's eye teeth became fangs and four sharp spikes shot from her back. Other than that, Vita continued to appear like Starfire. "Hmmm… much better."

"You sick twisted bitch." Everyone seemed shocked that such a vile word came from the mouth of the boy wonder. All but Vita that is. She chuckled at Robin's words. "I'm a hell born demon sweet heart, what did you expect?" Then Vita's attention turned to Raven. "Then again, you've had a very poor sampling of demonic nature," utmost loathing dripping from her voice. Raven could only glare at Vita. "Your daddy mustn't be to happy with you, huh?" Dark energy shot from Raven to Vita, tossing Vita back into the couch. At the same time the energy took Timmy from Vita to safety in Raven's arms.

"I don't care what my father thinks of me," Raven answered with anger raising in her voice. There was silence as Vita got to her feet holding her head.

Each Titan was on guard. However, there was something else about Vita now. When the titans looked they came to notice her eyes were once again green. She looked up at the titans with a dazed and confused look on her face. "Friends?" questioned Starfire's voice. Then her features looked panicked. "Please, you must run. I do not wish to harm you…I- I do not know how long I can fight Vita," she pleaded. Tears were forming in her eyes; probably from the images in her and Vita's combined mind. "Stop that!" yelled Robin. Starfire looked taken back. "Vita, quiet trying to mess with our heads, it's not going to work."

Once more, Starfire's eyes switched to blood red. A dark chuckle forming from her lips. "Did you really think you could get away with attacking me? I didn't keep your little friend alive for no reason." Vita began to take slow pacing steps around the couch never loosing eye contact with the titans. "Now the stage is set titans. Will you attack me and in doing so, bring harm to your friend? Or will you give up and die for her sake? It's your choice." The titans did not know what to do. For a moment they all seemed struck dumb. They could not hurt their own friend, but they could not let Vita win either.

Vita did not give them much time to think. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Vita was behind them. All of Starfire's strength was thrown into a punch directed at Raven. Before Raven could hit the ground, Timmy was stole from her arms. "Thanks," Vita chuckled. With all her might she threw Timmy through the still open door into the hallway. Cyborg blinked once and found himself eye to eye with Vita as she attacked him. The metal man was smashed through the ground and sent several floors down. Beastboy did not have enough time to fully transform into a stegosaurs in hopes of being able to fight. Robin was the only one who had enough time to draw a weapon but only because Vita had attacked the others. Even with a weapon in hand, Robin fell. To think that Vita had managed everything in less time than it took to take a breath.

Once again, Vita was laughing. "Oh, this is the most fun I've had in years!" She observed the titans around her. "Oh come now, I can't have killed you all _that_ easily," she growled. Lip bloodied, Robin was the first to get up. "Ah… there we go," Vita continued as she waited for Robin to get to his feet. The boy wonder glared at the beast that had taken over Starfire's body. "Are you ready yet?" Vita asked impatiently. Robin reached for his weapons and managed to pull out three bombs.

In one swift movement he threw the bombs at Vita. One…Two…Three… each one hit their mark. Raven was already trying to help Beastboy to his none injured foot. The present Titans watched as the smoke cleared. There stood Vita. She was standing as though nothing had happened at all. "Was that suppose to hurt?" she asked with a small raise of Starfire's eyebrow. Although Vita had said it had not hurt her, it obviously had done damage to Starfire.

The titans were at a loss for what to do. How could they possibly beat Vita while she remained safe in Starfire's body? Green light filled the room as Vita prepared a star bolt. The three Titans moved just in time as Vita blasted a Star Stream at them. The stream travelled past the titans to the hallway, lighting it as the stream went.

Dodging the star stream had forced Robin to fall back into the hole in the floor. Raven glanced at the hole then at Beastboy and the Teether and Melvin who where still hiding. "Beastboy, this is probably going to hurt," she said.

"What?" before Beastboy could finish Raven shoved him down the hole in the floor. The green changeling could be heard yelling the whole way down. Raven on the other had quickly summoned the three children to her with her powers. Vita noticed what was happening. She came at Raven before Raven could summon Timmy to her. Frustrated, Raven teleported to the bottom of the hole with Melvin and Teether. Fortunately- or Unfortunately- Vita followed her.

"Your not honestly running are you?" Vita sneered as she threw a punch toward Raven. Raven had no way to dodge now that they were in a teleporting spell. She could only turn away from the punch in hopes of enduring less pain. It was of little use. The portal opened and spat out Raven and the children. Raven's already sore body slammed on concrete. The children's weight only added to the discomfort. Vita yowled a battle cry as she was spouted out of the vortex. With all Starfire's strength behind her, she aimed for Raven. Cyborg's sonic cannon fired through the dark room, becoming Raven's savoir.

The force pushed Vita away into a wall. "You alright?" Cyborg asked. His cannon was still ready for when Vita emerged from the wall. "I… think so," Raven answered as she got up. She looked up at Cyborg, but could barely make out his figure in the dark. "Were are we?" she asked. Her question was cut off at the sound of Vita beginning to stir. "Nasty varmint," she growled. Her blood red eyes shone through the darkness. "If you want to play rough, we'll play rough."

"Guys, I found it!" Beastboy's voice rang out. In an instant, blinding light filled the whole room. It took a moment for Raven's eyes to adjust. Once they did, however, Raven knew exactly where they were; the garage.

Robin stood ready next to his R-cycle. Beastboy could be seen over by the light switch. His injured leg was of no use as he tried to stand to reach the light. Cyborg was near Raven, next to the T-car. His metal body was dented and scratched. Vita was… no where to be seen? The air grew tense, waiting for the attack. No one was sure which direction it would come from. They waited. The clock above Cyborg's workbench ticked loudly with each passing second. Tick…tick…tick… the intense atmosphere was unbearable. Sweat began to trickle down the Titan's brows. Tick… tick…tick…

_Oooo, the suspense! it's even killing me! and I know what happens next. Stay tooned guys... Chapter 14 coming soon (Hopefully)_


	15. On the Border pt 1

_Alright, another chapter done. I've noticed I've gotten a few new reviews. I kinda feel bad that people are waiting so patiently when I'm taking so freaking long! So I've been working really hard (even though I should be studying for exams) to bring you all __Staying Alive 'til Dawn__. Please enjoy, and I encourage your patients though it is not deserved. Thanks for reading._

Chapter 14

"Ahh!" a scream of pain echoed the garage. It defiantly was not a male scream. All eyes were on Raven, but she was looking around to see where the scream had come from. It was not a scream done by Vita or Starfire. Who had screamed? The scream was followed by the sounds of ripping and tearing; growls and beastly snarls. The sound was coming from over head.

The Titans cautiously watched over head. The sounds stopped. Tick… tick… tick… _crash!_ The sound shook the ground as light's began to shatter. Teether cried as sparks fell from the ceiling. Raven used her cloche to cover him and Melvin. Once the sparks were gone, all was still. Only two lights remained, and neither were very bright. "She's toying with us," Robin commented.

"Dude, this is already way creepy without being toyed with," Beastboy added.

"I agree 100 with you there," Cyborg mumbled. Raven stepped away from the hole in the ceiling towards one of the remaining lights. "Try not to be afraid," she said softly, "she's feeding off our fear."

"How can we possibly _not_ be afraid!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we have to try," Raven finished. There was silence again. It was short lived as Beastboy began to chant, "think of a happy place, think of a happy place" over and over.

Raven let the words fill her mind. She was doing everything in her power to deny fear. Each time she did, however, the image of the Wicked Scary monster filled her mind. That image only made her more afraid; she did not want to hurt her friends again. For Raven, there was no denying her fear; for the sake of her powers staying in check. The quiet filled her with cold breath. Wait… the quiet?

She finally noticed Beastboy had ended his mantra. She looked over to him, but found only darkness. "Beastboy?" she called. She looked around Robin and Cyborg were gone too. Raven looked down to find her arms were empty. How could this be? She could still feel something in her arms. Yet, she was alone, and to make matters worse, she did not know where she was.

"Behind you!" Robin called. Cyborg just managed to move out of the way as Vita attacked. " 'Aven," Teether cried. " 'Aven!"

"Calm down little dude," Beastboy tried to hide the panic in his voice. Vita's attack had been so swift, none of the Titans could react in time. She had gone directly for Raven, and this time managed to strike a hard blow to Raven's head. Raven's body had gone crashing into a shelf of extra parts. The shelf came painfully crashing down, but by then, Raven was already unconscious.

Now Robin and Cyborg were fighting Vita as Beastboy did his best to help his fallen friend. He was glad to find she was still alive but only just barely. Yet in his injured state, he knew he could not protect them here. They had to move.

Raven walked about the strange place. It was dark and cold, but it felt peaceful. An unearthly music floated in the air. A single bright light shone in the distance. Deep inside, Raven felt she needed to investigate this light. Her heart, however, did not want her to go near it. That did not stop her feet from moving without her permission. They carried her closer and closer to the distant light.

Robin's heart was aching more than the freshly opened wounds on his back. Why did Starfire have to be the body Vita possessed? Sure, he did not wish for any of his team mates to be possessed, but Starfire was the last one he would ever want such a thing to happen to. She had to be breaking on the inside as Vita attacked her friends. He was not going to let Vita get away with this.

Bombs, bird-a-rangs, not even his bow staff could be used in fear of harming Starfire. What was he to do? "Haaaaa," Vita called out a mighty battle cry as she slammed Starfire's fist into Cyborg's metal gut. The force did not just dent his metal body, it created a hole right through him! Vita grasped Cyborg's inner mechanics. She lifted him in the air, the tossed him full power at his own T-car. The vehicle grown as it was flipped. Cyborg remained cradled in the dented metal. The T-car landed with a loud _crash_ into several shelves of parts, tools, and oil. The oil began to cover the entire floor. The new liquid substance made standing that much difficult. Not only that, but the others were now down for the count. Now it was just Robin and Starfire verse Vita. That is of course, if Starfire was still in there of course.

Robin slide along the floor as he aimed to grab one of Vita's spikes. Vita was moving to quickly as she evaded him. With Starfire's ability to fly, Vita had the advantage. Robin's acrobatics were of little use to him. Vita flew down at him, knocking him down in the process. He grabbed Starfire's arms for support, but only brought her down too. With Vita on top, she reached for Robin's neck. Robin used as much strength as he had to keep Vita away from his neck. Starfire's alien strength was proving to be to much. "Starfire!" Robin yelled, "You have to still be in there! Starfire! Come on, fight Vita. I know you can do it!" Her eyes flashed red to green for only a moment, but they returned to red just as quickly. The struggle continued, and, for once, Robin did not have an answer.

Gentle cloud-like mist ruffled at Raven's feet. She was almost at the light. She could see from where she stood, it was radiating from a gate that stood wide open. The music was no longer strange but graceful and gentle; it felt warm and comforting. A head of her was a long meadow field with many vibrant coloured flowers. Parts of the field had spots of mist, but it was not mist. In fact, it was cloud carefully making it's way along the grass. Everything was beautiful, but that was not the reason Raven was in tears. "Am I… dead?" her voice echoed over the meadow.


	16. Attack pt2

_Wow, this chap was SO emotional I had to take breaks. Believe me, it took me WAY to long to write, but hear it is. Little suggestion you guys (who care to read this part) DO NOT listen to sappy song (example: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) while you read this. Thank you again for reading._

Chapter 15

Robin strained with every muscle in his body. No matter how hard he tried, he could not throw Vita off. Yet Robin's heart was aching more than his body. He stared up into the face of his beloved Starfire but it was Vita that stared back. He was not sure how he was going to possible escape this. After ever battle he fought, and every villain he had ever defeated, was this going to be how it ended?

A small tear made it's way under Robin's mask. It slide down the side of his face onto the oil covered ground. Vita smiled a wicked smile. "Poor boy… crying are we?" she taunted him. "If you would just stop fighting me, I could end this for you." Robin had no comment to Vita. All he saw when he looked into the face of his attacker was Starfire. Before he knew he was speaking, a small word crossed Robin's lips with the softness of a rose petal, "Starfire." Vita laughed at Robin's little cry.

"Don't worry, your little girlfriend will be joining you just as soon as I'm done consuming her from the inside out," Vita sneered. Horror struck Robin's face. In turn, Vita laughed manically. She was no long attempting to kill Robin, but she still had him pinned. Vita's laughter stopped almost as quickly as it had began. She smiled at the helpless boy she had pinned. She leaned in close to his ear. "You should hear her screaming now," she whispered with venomous tone, "it's sweeter than anything you could imagine." Robin's heart was pounding loudly in his ears. Deep inside he wanted to be angry. He wanted to fight and free Starfire from Vita's horrible tortures. Most of all, he wanted Starfire back. No matter how much Robin wanted these things, he just could not get them.

Sharp pain emerged in Robin's shoulder. Vita had bitten down on it to draw blood. He could feel her lapping each drop as it was falling. He struggled a bit to through the blood seeking beast off but Vita would not budge. She stopped feeding from his wound to look at his face. "Come now, it only hurts for a little bit," she grinned as she licked the extra blood from around Starfire's lips. Robin once again attempted to push Vita off. Once again, he failed. He felt more hot tears burning his eyes, but they refused to fall. Starfire's face was blurring; Robin did not want that to happen. He fought the pain and the tears just to see her face. It may be Vita that was in control, but Starfire was still in there. That alone made him want to see her.

Fingers gently cresses Robin's neck. He had not realised he had let his guard down. Vita looked at the boy wonder's exposed neck. "She trying to look away, you know," she spoke calmly. "She doesn't want to watch me do what I'm going to do next." The fingers stopped their journey on the boy wonder's Adam's apple. "I'm going to kill you Richard Grayson. I'm going to kill you with the hands of your own beloved Koriand'r. And with her mouth, I'll devour every last drop of blood in your corpse. Then, I'm going to hunt down each of your friends, one by one. I'll kill each and every one of them. With their blood, my children and I will feast. And after I defeat Mirna, I'll be able to feed on as many humans as I desire." Vita leaned in again. She was nose to nose with Robin. "Say good bye, Kori," she whispered.

For a moment, Starfire's eyes returned to green. Her bright emeralds dripped with free salt water. "Robin," her voice quivered.

"Star," Robin answered, "You have to fight Vita. You have to."

"I am trying," Starfire whispered, "I can not."

"Try harder," Robin begged, "if not for me, then yourself. For everyone else."

"I am trying. She is controlling my body and I am much to tired to fight for much longer. Even now, I am only free to speak because she wants me to say good bye," Starfire's words were so soft; she did not trust it with her hot tears burning her. The doomed pair gazed deep into each other's eyes. "I love you, Robin," Starfire chocked on her own words.

"I love you too, Star," Robin answered. He could no longer hide his tears. He brought his head up the best he could to gently kiss her. She lovingly returned the gesture.

The moment of love was quickly silenced by Vita. She pulled Starfire's face away from Robin's; the hand on his neck tightened. Robin began to gag as his lungs begged for air. He did not struggle. His hands fell to his sides, or so Vita thought. In truth, his right hand was reaching into his utility belt. Precious oxygen left him more and more, but he knew what he was after in his belt. "Star…" he gasped, "I'll… save… you." The final words were blurred as no air flowed through his voice. Vita grinned as she felt the boy's life fading. Then, there was a noise; a crackling sound like that of a sparkler, but it was not a sparkler. Vita glanced back in time to see a lite flare fall from the boy wonder's hand onto the oil. The very oil they were both covered in.

The whole garage lite up as orange tongues lapped at them with it's great heat. Even the oil on Starfire and Robin was catching flame. In the far corner, the T-car's parts were protector of the resident metal man. If only Cyborg knew how close death had come to claim him. The other two Titans present were not as fortunate. Vita screamed as Starfire's body caught flame. She flew into the air to escape the burning light, but it was apart of her. She could not do anything to get away. One of Vita's spikes melted off her, to fall into the growing flame below. The spike screeched as it sizzled into poisonous ooze. For a moment, the ooze fell away to reveal a deformed skull. Eventually, even the skull melted.

Vita's screams fell on deaf ears. She had to escape; she MUST! She did not care if that meant leaving the body of this blasted alien girl. The spikes receded and fangs became teeth. Floating a little in the air, Starfire vomited. The black ooze that came out of her mouth formed into Vita. The three spikes on her back bubbled and enlarged until finally, they burst. What ever blasted out of Vita's spikes landed against the wall at various places. Shortly after, they vanished as Vita fled. Seconds later, the sprinkler system stepped in. Starfire floated to the smouldering ground. This time, it truly was Starfire. She shook with the pain as third degree burns were met with ice cold water. That pain, however, was dwarfed by Starfire's heart being torn into two.

She lightly stepped over to the still body lying on the ground. Part of her wanted to race to his side. The other part did not want to get to close in fear of what she would find. Yet her legs still moved, her feet creating a light _tap_ on the water's surface. "Robin?" she called softly. He did not responded. She knelt down next to him. A portion of his face was terrible burned. He was as badly burned as she. "Robin?" she called again. Her voice falter just a little. Again he did not responded. She looked at his chest for any sign of breathing. The result broke the last of Starfire's restraints as she cried fully. She leaned her head against his chest. "Robin, I am sorry," she cried, "I am so very sorry."

_T-T I'm REALLY crying right now. I can NOT believe I just did this. A lot of people are going to hate me for the chapters to come. Thanks for reading. Please Review! I want to know how I did on this chap!_


	17. On the Border pt 2

_Those who are wondering, I have no grudge with Robin. He is an awesome character and I REALLY did not want to kill him, but someone needed to die sooner or later. The whole 'Vita uses Starfire to kill Robin' idea was just to good to pass up. It was beautiful! So ya, just letting you know. Here's the newest chap, hope you enjoy._

Chapter 16

_Gentle cloud-like mist ruffled at Raven__'__s feet. She was almost at the light. She could see from where she stood, it was radiating from a gate that stood wide open. The music was no longer strange but graceful and gentle; it felt warm and comforting. A head of her was a long meadow field with many vibrant coloured flowers. Parts of the field had spots of mist, but it was not mist. In fact, it was cloud carefully making it__'__s way along the grass. Everything was beautiful, but that was not the reason Raven was in tears. __"__Am I__…__ dead?__"__ her voice echoed over the meadow._

Raven's heart pounded loudly. She could tell this was it, the border between alive and dead. The light in the distance, the heavenly music, she knew she had to have died and did not know it. "At least it had been painless," she thought aloud. She lightly stepped into the field. Her feet felt warm in a comfortable sort of way. The warmth lifted up through her legs into her lower body rising up and up until she was filled completely. It was an amazing feeling; breath taking even. Every part of Raven's being was at peace. She did not even hear the demon whispers at the back of her mind that her heritage had given her. Her foot steps continued through the softness and warmth. It was beautifully free.

Suddenly, in the distance a little way, a sound echoed around Raven. It was the sound of children laughing. She could not help but be drawn to the sound. She came to stand on a small hill which gave her view into a valley leading to the golden gate. In that valley, she could see two small children playing, laughing, and all around enjoying themselves. Raven could not help but smile as she walked down the hill to be with them.

"Husha, husha, we all fall down!" the children shouted. Their hands parted as they fell back onto their bottoms. After a moment, they began to laugh again. Raven was mere feet from them now. The elder of the two children looked up to her. "Raven!" Melvin shouted with joy. She and Timmy got up from their places and raced over to her. Both tackled her in an enormous hug. "You're Okay!" Timmy cheered. Strangely enough, Raven _did_ feel okay. In fact, she was better than okay! But she knew the truth to her well being; after all, only the damned suffer after death.

Raven's thoughts lead her to hold both children close. Gentle tears flowed down her face. "Raven, what's wrong?" asked Timmy seeing Raven cry. Raven did not know how to answer. They were only children, how could she tell them they were dead? Their young lives had been stripped from them too soon. Wait… Timmy had been fine the last time she had seen him. "Timmy, how did you get hear?" Raven tried to hide all emotion once again.

"I dunno," he said while shrugging, "I was looking for you. But then, someone hit me. It really hurt!" The young boy's eyes began to tear up at the memory. "I think they bite me too!"

"But you don't remember?" asked Raven. Timmy shook his head wildly. "I open my eyes, and I am here," Timmy added. It took years of training for Raven not to cry again. Vita had attacked him. The horrible scream while they were down in the garage had not been female, but a young child's; Timmy's to be exact. "And how long have you been here Melvin?"

"Since the monster hurt Bobby and me," Melvin said.

"And where is Bobby?" Raven asked.

"A nice lady said Bobby had to go through the gate over there," Melvin pointed at the said gate. "But I'll get to see him again soon."

Raven could not speak. Melvin really had been dying. At least she had not crossed over yet; 'yet' being the key word of that sentence. Now what was to happen? They could not all remain sitting here in limbo. Raven did not have to wonder for to long as another figure approached. Seeing this made Raven's heart sink. "Hello child," the new comer smiled softly, but undeniably sadly too.

"M-mother?" Raven could barely speak. Arella turned her vision away from her daughter. Neither mother or daughter spoke; what could they say? The children appeared to sense the tension for neither of them uttered a word. Finally, Raven found her voice, "So… what brings you here?" Arella finally looked eye to eye with her daughter. The answer was there, just under the surface of violet pools. Yet that very answer was denied the chance to be spoken because of Arella's unwilling mind. "There is suppose to be another of you, isn't there?" Arella asked. Raven felt her insides grow cold; another was dead? But who was it?

Raven attempted to calm herself. Maybe Arella was referring to Lily. After all, Lily had been dead for some time. Maybe it was time for her to finally cross over. Raven felt a little better as logic took control. Lily had suffered so long, it _would_ be nice for her to finally cross over. Then logic presented a new thought that Raven really did not want to hear. Lily's busy trying to keep the Titans safe. If she was going to cross over, she would have done so already. Then who? Who has been killed since Raven? "Raven?" Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she recognised Robin's voice.

Raven looked up to see the very boy making his way down the very hill she had tread upon moments before. She quickly looked away. Not Robin… not anyone even! No one else, especially not the team leader. What would happen to everyone else if Robin was dead? No matter how much Raven willed it not to be true, it was. Robin called to her again. "Raven," he said, "where are we?" Raven glanced at Robin as he stopped next to her. She was still in disbelief. "You are on the border," answered Arella. Robin's earlier confusion was replaced with sadness. "So I really did…" his voice failed him. Arella nodded. Robin had no response. "Now that everyone is here," Arella was doing a good job at keeping herself calm, "You're to come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Melvin.

"To the gate," Arella answered as she pointed to the said gate. Melvin's face lite up. "I get to see Bobby?"

"For a little while," Arella finished as she lead the way.

"Yay! I get to see Bobby!" Melvin raced off towards the gate.

"Wait for me!" Timmy's little legs carried him as quickly as they could to keep up with Melvin. Raven wanted to stop them, but Arella stopped her. "It's better they don't know," she explained.

Raven knew her mother was right. She quietly followed Arella with Robin at her side. After what felt like hours, the silence was broke. "Are you dead too?" Robin whispered to Raven.

"I think so," Raven thought aloud, "though I don't know how or when it happened."

"When you were trying to control your fear," Arella did not look at Raven as she explained. "Vita came to hit you without your knowledge. You hit your head. While your friend, Beastboy, was trying to get you up stairs your brain… glitches, if you will. It stopped telling you heart to work so your heart stopped. You might have a second chance if your friend realises your heart stopped. But it has already been a minute since you've passed. If he's going to act it has to be in the next minute, or you won't survive."

"Knowing Beastboy, he'll probably panic and not know what to do," Raven sighed.

"That's why I'm leading you now," Arella agreed, "If your friend does succeed you'll just get pulled back into your body. If he doesn't, you are already making the long journey to crossing over."

There was silence once again as new knowledge filled Raven's mind. Soon enough, however, Robin broke the silence again. "Um… do you know how Starfire is doing?"

"Yes," Arella glanced at the boy.

"And?" Robin pressed on. He sounded fearful of the answer. Raven did not want to know her friend was suffering either. Part of her wanted Beastboy to save her just so she could kill Vita herself for what that vial demon has done. "She is better now," Arella answered. "That last attempt to save her worked. She's exhausted and badly burned, but she is alive and Vita no longer has control of her." Raven could feel her heart lift. Starfire was alright; she was free too. "We're here," Arella added.

Before them was the beautiful golden gate. Warm sun-like light burst out from it's open centre. All of Raven's pain wiped away as the light touched her pail skin. She could not remember why she had any negative feelings to begin with. Her cloak and leotard paled until it was the most purest form of white. Melvin was happily playing with Bobby just outside of the gate. Timmy raced around with them as they played tag. Raven smiled as the children laughed. Then, pain.

Raven grasped her chest as continuous pressure beat down on it. Her breath was tight; her heart constricted. "What's happening?" she asked as she fell to her knees. Arella knelt in front of her daughter. She gently pulled her into an embrace. "Mother?" Raven whimpered. She hurt so much that tears streamed down her eyes. "Raven?" Robin and the children looked at her concerned.

"Be safe my child," Arella spoke calmly. "I shall see you again in time." Those were the last words Raven heard as she slipped away into darkness.

_A/N: Hey everyone. Finally done another chapter. After last chap I had to make something to feel better. A little "light in the darkness" if you will. It's still kinda sad, in a happy way (I'm making no sense). I mostly want to do this before announcing, I'm going to kill another character (Timmy doesn't count, we already know). Thanks for reading!_


	18. Survivers

_Okay, doing good for my up dates. Just wanted to give a shout out to __**sinomin **__and __**banan-nonne **__who have both given me more than three reviews (or exactly three reviews). Been meaning to dedicate a chap to each of them. So, since __**banan-nonne**__ had reached the mark first, this chap is deticated to you! And Chapter 18 will be dedicated to __**Sinomin.**__ Thanks for the reviews guess! Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 17

"Come on Raven!" Beastboy cried. His hands were pumping with all his might to get her heart to start again. After a mental count, Beastboy cover Raven's mouth with his own. Never had he ever been so glad he was ordered to sit through a CPR class. He knew that if he managed to help Raven, he would never take Robin's first aid training for granted again. He might complain, but he defiantly would pay more attention.

Now that oxygen filled Raven's lungs Beastboy pulled his mouth away. He placed his ear close to her mouth to hear if she was breathing on her own. His hand gently touched her neck in hopes of a pulse, and his eyes watched for the rise and fall of her chest. There was not any. Still no breath or pulse. Beastboy's mind began to panic; he had been too late!

In the time it had taken him to carry Raven, Teether and Melvin up the stairs with only one good leg Beastboy had not noticed Raven stopped breathing. It was only when he made it to the large entrance and he finally set them down did he see Raven life fading. Now he was too late. He had failed her! His heart was cold stone beating pain. And yet he could not give up. He would not give up!

Once again Beastboy placed his hands in position over Raven's heart. As he pressed down he counted the way he had been taught for CPR. "1 one thousand… 2 two thousand… 3 three thousand… 4!" He clasped his mouth upon hers once again, also remembering to pinch her nose shut. As he breathed precious air into her something made him stop; Raven coughed! Beastboy backed his face away slightly to check if he had been imagining it. Raven continued to cough and gasp for breath for herself. Beastboy only had a moment to back away as Raven shot up into sitting position. Her hand moved just as quickly to her own neck. From the looks of things, she was checking her own pulse. "I'm alive," she gasped. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She moved her hands to in front of her face to look at them.

"Raven?" Beastboy was shocked to say the least. Raven looked at him. Her violet eyes where filling each second with the spark every living thing had. "Beastboy?" she questioned back. He nodded unable to close his gapping mouth. "You just…saved my life," Raven added.

Beastboy finally snapped out of his daze, "Huh, ya… guess I did." Unexpectedly, Raven leaned in to kiss Beastboy. He was surprised at first but came to enjoy it. Little giggles drew them apart to direct their attention to Teether. The young boy was giggling at the affection his teenage comrades were displaying. Both pair of eyes glanced at the other as cheeks grew red. Raven no longer doubted if she were alive; not with the amount her heart was pounding in her chest.

Then, a small murmur brought the matter to a close; at least for the time being. Raven's eyes dashed to Melvin. The young girl was stirring, but how? Last Raven had seen Melvin was on the border, just before she was going to cross over. Still, Melvin was stirring… which meant she had to alive. Raven crawled over to Melvin's moving form. At that moment, the girl stopped moving and her eyes fluttered open. "Melvin?" Raven gasped in unbelief. The small child looked up at Raven. "Hi Raven," she said softly. Hearing the child speaking- outside of the border- was the most beautiful thing Raven had ever heard. "I fell asleep," Melvin smiled weakly at Raven. "You were in my dream. And so was Bobby, and Timmy, and Robin, and this nice lady that looked like you! We were all in a pretty field with lots and lots of flowers." As the child continued to tell her story Raven could only feel relief. "And then the lady said I was going back to see you. That I was going to be okay, because I've got an angel watching me. Robin and Timmy went with the lady and Bobby to the other side of the gate and then I woke up." Melvin paused a moment as she watched Raven. "Raven, why are you crying?" she asked.

Raven could not hold back the hot water streaming down her cheeks. Melvin was alive! Someone else had survived! She brushed a stray violet strand of hair from her face. Out of all the terrible things happening, _finally_ something good had happened. Raven tenderly lifted the injured child and held her close. "I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered. Beastboy and Teether came to be next to the girls, but they did not touch either of them. It was a good moment.

Starfire began to hiccup. She could no longer cry because she had no more tears in her. Her throat was raw, her vision was blurred, and her heart had completely given up on everything. For the first time in her life, she wished she would just die. If only Vita would come back and take her life too. It should not have ended this way. Robin should never have died… it just was not fare.

A small pain filled groan made Starfire jump. She looked at Robin unbelieving he had made a noise. The boy wonder was perfectly still. The groan came again. This time Starfire realised it was not Robin; it was Cyborg. The metal man was finally waking up. He dizzily sat up, but noticed the parts from his T-car were crushed around him. Cyborg sighed before ripping the car parts off his body. Once free he stood an observed the damage. "Wow, what happened here?" he said. He then saw Starfire next to Robin's wounded corpse.

"Hey Yo! Get away from him!" He shouted as he ready his cannon, "and give Starfire back while you're at it!" Starfire looked up at her friend. She could not reregister in her scattered mind set what was happening. "I'm warning you!" Starfire did not speak as her mind rearranged itself. Finally, she discovered what she was looking for… Cyborg was her friend. A friend who was aiming to fire at her?

"I mean it man," Cyborg continued, "get out of my friend right now or you'll be tasting some sonic boom!"

"Cyborg, it is me, Starfire," Starfire stood. She could not , however, as her terribly burned legs gave under her. Cyborg looked torn between rushing to help her or standing his guard. Starfire looked at her friend with sad eyes. "Please, you must believe it is me," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" Cyborg asked cautiously. He was looking at the blood around Starfire's lips. Starfire thought over her friend's words. "I do not know why," she answered sadly. There was nothing she could say or do to prove to Cyborg that she was herself.

Cyborg stood his ground. He did not have the slightest idea how to prove it was Starfire. He could ask her a really secretive question, but what if Vita could see into Starfire's thoughts? Her eyes were green, but the memory of being tricked upstairs hit him harder than an avalanche. He really did not know what to do.

_A/N: Ooo, what ever shall Cyborg do! (I know!) stay tooned for chapter 18! _


	19. Children

_I'M BACK! Sorry guys (you probably don't want to listen to my excuse, but I'd like to explain anyway) there is three very good reasons this took so long. 1) I went through a Naruto faz (So anything Teen Titans related just couldn't be done.)_

_2) I forgot where I was in the story._

_3) I'm in another country on exchange. I was not sure if I even COULD update when I wanted to. But, I've come to discover I can and what better way to celebrate than with updating the long awaited chapter 18._

_If I remember correctly this is suppose to be dedicated to **Sinomin.** To Sinomin: If you are still reading this, sorry for the REALLY long wait._

**Chapter 18**

Three carcoaled coloured balls lay side by side. Each one moved as tiny grunts and groans escaped them. Around them was the cool dark atmosphere of the attic. To think, only the rats knew of this open space! It was the perfect place to hide away, and hiding was a must. Fire's light had caressed their dark seeking bodies in a pain far greater than their birth. Their skins hissed and blistered for the horrible brillance human beings adored. Of course humans loved light, they could weild it! The humans many floors bellow them were no different. Death was close, it wanted them. It would have them too, if they did not hide. It was not only the mortals these creatures of darkness were to fear. Protecting them was an angel, the ultimate being of light. So young and fagile, these beasts would surely fall at her hands. So they waited. Mother had promised them that when the time was right, the angel would fall, and they would feast on mortal flesh.

Being set a flame, however, had released them from their mother's protection. Without her protection, one of their brothers had perished and was consumed by tounges of fire. Now, free from the body of their mother, so much was a danger. They were not fast. They could not handle a dull lightbulb's strength in light. Worst of all, they had no powers; only claws and fangs. They needed meat to heal their wounds, and blood to grow stronger. Fortunatly, mother was looking after them.

A beautiful woman entered the attic. Her frame was petite yet all around musclar. Her hair was long and dark. Her completion was as white as death. Ruby eyes fearlessly looked about for the three beings. In her arms was the mangled body of what had once been a child. Once her vision fell upon the three small heaps of sorrowful demon flesh, she spoke. "Awaken," she ordered.

Each ball unfolded into figures no human would want to look upon. Deformed, red eyed creaters with little flesh; they were little more than walking seletons. Their organs dripped with dark ooze. The reack of their own decaying flesh did not bother them for the simple fact they lacked the essential parts to aquire the sense of smell. To the woman, they were beautiful. She smiled as she watched them rise from their slumber. Once their eyes met her's she dropped the body infront of them. "Eat," she said. The did not need an invite as the ravaged the body. Each growled at their brethern while they ripped the small body appart. All were trying to obtain the largest quantity. "Gain strength my children," the woman continued to speak. "The humans will not escape us. The sun will not save them. Do you know why?" The beastly creatures appeared to be paying no head to the fact their mother was speaking. "On this night, I had been to sent the outdoors through an open window," she continued. "Moisture resides in the air, a storm is coming. Clouds shall cover the sun's path and the humans will be at our mercy." She gently leaned down and stroked the back of the smallest of the creatures; the runt of the litter.

The being looked up to her adoring her affection. The woman smiled as she slide her hand along the small cheek. Her hand trailed down to under it's chin. She grasped the runt's bloody chin. Her sharp nails dug into the small amout of flesh on it's face. "It will be our time to act," she said. "Our act will finally draw Mirna into full battle. A battle she will fail. But still, we must be ready. There must be no weaknesses." At the word 'weaknesses' the woman's grasp tightened into a chocking hold. The beast screached. Before it's eyes, the woman transformed into the demon that had been hunting the Titans. Vita glared at the small abomination in her hand. In one swift motion she tore it's head clean from it's shoulders. Not before an other worldly scream rose and fell. Fearing the same would befall them, the other two scurried away. From a dark corner they watch as mother devowered one of her own. Their eyes wide as Vita consumed the being almost whole. There was a _crunch_ of bones, then Vita stood. The attic giving her enough room to posses her full hieght. Then, her jaws opened, and a mighty roar escaped her lips. The time drew near; she would rule.

_short, I know... but whatever. Hope (and I do mean hope) the next part will come soon. Review please._


	20. double trouble

_All I can say is WOW! I updated the last chap, and get 100+ hits in one day! 100+! you people really love this story don't you? Then for you the public I will once again take up my keys, and write until this is finished! (not all at once of course). You guys are awesome!_

_Also, for anyone who cares, I recently acquired a beta reader account. It's on my profile. So to anyone looking for a beta reader, or just someone to help them with their ideas, I am available!_

_Anyway, this chapter goes out to my young friend, Youkai Koneko._

**Chapter 19**

"Cyborg, please," Starfire cried. "You have to believe it really is me." The pain from her burns refused to subside long enough to move out of her team mate's firing range. With out a single ounce of happiness left inside her, she could not fly either. She was at his mercy, and he believe she was not who she really was. How could she prove to him it was really her?

Cyborg's eye passed from Starfire, to the still corpse of the Titans' leader, Robin. His vision lingered on Robin, searching for any traces of life. The hard truth, however, remained apparent even from his standing distance. "What have you done to him?" Cyborg's voice wavered just the slightest. Starfire sadly looked to her fallen love, then returned her vision to her half-robot comrade. "Vita," she answered. Her soar throat cracking her voice as she continued to speak. "She is a most vile beast. S-she k-k-ki..." Her tone grew small and haunting, as though it was not Starfire speaking at all. "She killed him."

It seemed in her time conversing with Cyborg, Starfire had regain her tears. Fresh hot water slipped down her already moist face. "She would have killed me too, if not for Robin," she added. She stared down at the young man beside her. Memories fueled her groggy mind. All of them were of him. His strength, and courage. How intelligent he was, and of course all the tender moments they had ever shared and simply slipped away, never to be regained. Though each movement was inflamed with sering pain, Starfire carefully brushed a lock of dark hair from his forehead.

Cyborg watched carefully. Vita was cleaver, he'd give her that. If he had not been attacked by her through Starfire only-what felt like- moments ago, he would believe that it was really Starfire showing their deceased leader such affection. Then again, it had to be Star. Her tears, her voice, her actions bore such tenderness. Even as an intelligent and persistent creature, Vita was still a full blooded demon. Did they even have the ability to demonstrate love? Even just an act, Vita should not be capable of completely display how Starfire would feel without calling upon the young woman. If that were the case, Starfire would warn him to run, that it was a trick. The more logic played in his mind, the more Cyborg realized it had to be Starfire. That did not mean, however, he would be dumb about this. His guard still strong, Cyborg demanded one question, "What happened?"

Starfire looked at him. Though he was still on the defencive, the look on his face made her feel comfortable that he believed it was really her. She took hope in the moment, and began to explain the best she could the events that had unfolded. She was careful with her words, for a slip at any point would lead Cyborg to doubt once again. If he were to doubt, he would certainly attack. That was something the exhausted and pained alien girl would not be capable of with standing.

*********************************

"We have to find out what happened," Raven added. She had finished explaining what she had seen, and heard to Beastboy. The changeling listened intently, with the focus Raven had only seen him place in video games. Melvin and Teether quietly rested during the explanation. This time, Melvin really was resting. By the looks of things, the child was regaining her lost strength. No doubt the work of Mirna. "Let's hurry up then," Beastboy shouted. "We're not gonna let that stupid thing kill anyone else!"

"You're in no place to be walking let alone fight," Raven answered with a motion towards Beastboy's injured leg.

"What! Awe come on!" Beastboy pouted. Raven shook her head.

"It can't be helped," she said. "Even if you were alright, one of us would have to make sure the children are safe. I don't want to drag them into a war one again. Especially since Robin..." Silence claimed the air for a short time. Beastboy's expression slowly change from one that seeked to argue, to one of understanding. "Alright," he sighed. "But you better come back." Raven gave a small smile in response. She was not about to lie when it was obvious there was little chance to her return. At the same time, she felt the truth did not need to be spoke. "Take them somewhere that has a lot of light," she ordered. "Make sure to make a fire too, to help discourage Vita. Once I've found Starfire and Cyborg, we'll come find you."

"Got it," Beastboy was obviously thinking about the different parts of the tower and where would be best to hide. Carefully, Raven stood, trying to remain quiet for the sake of the slumbering Melvin and Teether. "Be safe," she asked.

"You too," Beastboy bore more confidence in his voice than Raven had. As she turned to the stair case that lead to the hallway that would go to either the garage, or the basement, Raven heard Beastboy begin to mutter to himself. "Where is there alot of lights? Wait, it's still night time! okay, how about where there is stuff to burn? Basement... NO!... Med bay?... nope...Bedrooms? they're already trashed..." That was all she heard before distance silence Beastboy's words. With his small mutters gone, Raven was in complete silence. Considering there should be a battle going on one floor below, this was not a good sign.

Raven descended the stair case, unsure of what she would find. Each pain staking step made her fear grow. She paused a moment where the lights from the front room nearly vanished into total darkness in the hallway. Taking a deep breath she continued her journey. Once reaching the end of the last step, Raven glanced to her right to detect Vita if she was there. Raven did not want to to her back if the beast was only going to attack her from behind. The dark hall way loomed out of sight. Nothing could be seen beyond five or six paces. She would have to watch both ways while treading the dark. Her first steps were casual, yet cautious. With each passing moment, however, fear grasped her heart. She refused to let her emotions surface, but that did not mean they were not affecting her. With only a couple more paces until reaching half way to her destination, a loud sonic boom shook the floor where she stood. Raven froze, fear clouding her judgment.

Then all at once, realization broke through like sun rays. The familiar sounds of Cyborg and Starfire's attacks met her ears. They were alive, and conscious; or at least enough to fight. New energy sprung to Raven's legs as she sprinted down the remainder of her path. She was stopped by a solid weight crashing down on her back. Small sharp claws pinned her to the grown as an unfortunately familiar growl tickled her eardrums. Panic drove Raven to thrash her body around, throwing off her attacker. It hissed but could not hold on. Free from it's grasp, Raven attempted to stare down her attacker. With no light to provide her eyes with clear vision, she could only make out a silhouette.

Across from her was a tiny creature. This surprised her to say the least. The last she remembered, Vita was large enough to dwarf Beatboy in his T-rex form. Before her, however, was a little beast no bigger than a large dog. The build of it's body reminded Raven of that old movie filled with little creatures that could not with stand bright lights. What was it called again? Oh right... Gremlins. Even in the dark, it's terrible claws were still apparent. Then, staring right back at her, were a set of deep blood red orbs in place of eyes. It hissed a snake like hiss before leaning down onto all fours. With a swift leap it was soaring at her for another attack. This time, Raven was ready.

She swung her arm just in time to catch the beast in mid-leap. With a loud _snap_ the monster had become a baseball, and Raven's arm had been the bat. It cried with pain until it's little frame crashed into the wall and fell into a heap on the ground. It's eyes continued to stare at Raven. She was not sure if it was watching her, or it merely lacked eye lids to cover it's bloody gaze. Still, she regained her footing, never taking her eyes of the thing. She slid her feet along the hall towards the faint light provided by the open garage door. She never turned her back on the still heap on the ground. Another loud crash then heavy foot steps.

"Raven!" called Cyborg recognizing his comrade at once despite the darkness. Against better judgement, Raven turned her gaze away from the beast to see Cyborg carrying Starfire and heading in her direction. Relief filled her to see they were both alive and well for the most part. Cyborg's metal body was dented and a gaping hole was in his gut. The deep gash he had received from his first encounter with Vita along his face looked to be healing. It was hard to tell, even if he were currently standing in dim lighting. Starfire, however, was a little more worse for wear. Several scars and burns left her incapable of standing let alone walking. It also appeared her left arm was of no use. None the less, Starfire smiled at seeing her friend. "Raven, you are alright!" Raven's lips carved the smallest of smiles along her face. It was Starfire, not Vita. What ever Robin had done had vanquished the demon from the Tameranien girl's body. She was herself once again. Their reunion was short lived as,somehow in the seconds it took for them to recognize each other, the little creature had raced to attack behind Cyborg and was leaping for his neck. "Look out!" Raven shouted. Her warning had been just in time. Cyborg moved to look back which forced the little being to attach to his bold shoulder instead of his neck.

"Woah! get it off! get it off!" Cyborg shouted. He accidentally dropped Starfire in his panic, earning a small Tameran curse from the injured girl. With Cyborg's arms free he pulled at the little thing and smacked it over it's head repeatedly. Each hit made it's growl falter. Raven raced over to her friend to provide aid. She grasped it's shoulders and tugged it. It's clawed bony fingers clung with all it's might. It snapped it's little jaws at Raven's hands, but was unable to reach. "This is ridiculous," she muttered as she continued to pull the little monster off. Did it have claws on it's toes too? For the better part of a minute they fought the small creature until Starfire yelped with surprise. Cyborg and Raven looked to see a SECOND creature was trying to scratch at Starfire's face. With her right arm she held it back, but was loosing strength quickly. "Oi! get off her!" shouted Cyborg as he kicked the beast. It cried a horrible screech as it tumbled away from them. Starfire quickly summoned a starbolt and shot the being. She slightly hissed with the pain that the bolt had added to her burns, but that was drown out by the mortifying cry of the creature. Before their eyes it began to melt from where the star bolt had hit it's rib cage.

Fearing the same fait would befall it, the first creature let go of Cyborg. It scratched Raven's hands. Surprised, she let it go and it fell to the ground. Quickly on four legs it raced away. The second followed close behind, wailing about it's melting carcase. "Hey, come back here, we're not done with you yet!" Cyborg shouted at the fleeing beasts.

"You're honestly telling them to come back?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Well ya, we need to kill them off before they get as big as Vita and start putting us on the menu," Cyborg defended.

"What makes you so sure they'll become like Vita?" Raven asked fearing the answer.

"Because they are her children," answered Starfire. Cyborg knelt down and lifted her up once again. All the while, Starfire continued to explain. "While Vita possess my body she went inside my mind as well. She was looking into all my memories and knowledge, but I also got to see into hers. If she has enough blood, she is able to reproduce herself like I have seen bacteria do on the discovery channel. The spikes on her back are their pods. One of them had died in the fire, which means there are three hiding in our home."

"Great, and we thought one was enough," commented Raven.

"It gets worse," Cyborg added. Raven looked at him urging him to continue. Cyborg looked at Starfire. The young alien princess seemed uncomfortable with the intelligence she held on Vita. "Go ahead, Star," Cyborg encouraged.

"It does seem, that she does not need to rely on just our blood to grow in power," Starfire explained. "She only needs to eat one of her own, and she will be able to produce more."

"How long does it take for eat one to be born?" Raven asked quickly.

"If Vita chooses so, it will take one hour for each," Starfire answered. "And she can create four at a time." Uncomfortable silence with held the atmosphere as this knowledge sunk in deep. An horrible thought was shared by all. In the time it would take for the sun to rise and fall again, Vita would have a small army on her hands. Not to mention if they starting feeding on one another... their power would match that of their mother's! That is, of course, _if _they could consume one another. This was bad. Vita needed to be defeated immediately, or the Titans would certainly perish. What about the angel? Raven quickly asked this question aloud.

"Vita believes she is in Melvin," answered Starifre. "During the day, Mirna has attacked Vita many times, but it has not been enough. She needs the vessel she has chosen to attack along side her. Melvin's soul combined with Mirna's power would be more than enough to whip Vita and her children out. We must protect Melvin until she is strong enough to fight Vita."

"Damn it," Raven hissed. Her friends looked at her with concern. "Beastboy is in trouble," she explained. "I left him in charge of the children so that I could come help you. If Vita's children are attacking us..."

"Then Vita must be attacking BB!" Cyborg said aloud showing he was following Raven's train of thought. "He won't be able to hold her off forever!"

"We must be going then to rescue our friend!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Raven, where's he at?" Cyborg added hastily. Raven froze. She had no idea where Beastboy had taken the children to hide. She slowly stated her lack of knowledge to her friends.

"Come on then! with his injured leg, he couldn't have gotten far," Cyborg began to race towards the stairs. Raven swiftly followed behind.

"Wait!" Starfire cried.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"We need to retrieve Robin," Starfire explained.

"Star, there's no point, he's gone," Cyborg tried to hold back his emotions as he spoke.

"Starfire's right," Raven defended. "If we just leave him where Vita or her children can get him, that's free meat for them. She already killed him, we can't let her eat him too. I'll take Starfire. We'll head upstairs and wait for you in the main entrance."

"Okay," Cyborg agreed. Carefully he placed Starfire onto Raven's back. Once she was secure, the metal human ran down to the garage. The girls made their way up the stairs, and in a few moments Cyborg arrived with the lifeless form of Robin in his arms. "Okay, let's go already," he said impatiently.

"We'll head for the bedrooms first," Raven suggested. "He had mentioned something about them before I left."

"Right," Cyborg took the lead towards the stair up to the next floor. The race against the clock had begun.

_yay! another chapter finished. I have a question. Do I have a demented sense of humour if I thought Vita's children were a little funny? anyway, hope you all enjoyed (I stayed up until 5 in the morning to write this!)_


	21. Dead man's idea

_I am on a role! Hope I don't jinx it -_-' But from what I can tell I've only got a couple more chapters left. Hope to have it done soon!_

_Anyway, you guys are great. Another chapter for you._

**Chapter 20**

"Dude, made it," Beastboy sighed. He never knew their had been so many stairs in his life. To make matters worse his injury had greatly slowed him down. Luckily he had devised a system to get him and the children up the many steps. As they clung to his front- with Timmy's blanket tied around them and Beastboy for support- the changeling would slide up a step. His hands would lift and his good leg would balance. It had been pain staking, but in do time he made it up the stairs with no injures.

"Dude," Teether repeated enthusiastically. Beastboy smiled a toothy grin and chuckled just a bit. "That's right little guy," he messed Teether's small amount of yellow hair. The infant smiled brightly and Melvin giggled. "I can see why Raven cares so much for you guys," Beastboy added. He untied the blanket and let them slide to the floor. Quickly, he turned into wolf. He leaned in front of them. "Alright, get on," he said. Melvin swiftly lifted Teether onto Beastboy's back. While she did, Beastboy looked over the girl's wounds. It was remarkable how quickly she was healing when he wounds should be searching for a way to steal her life. There was still many horrible scares, but the worst of her injuries had turned into mere scratches and bruises.

Once Teether was secure on Beastboy's back Melvin looked at the green boy. "I wanna walk," she spoke cheerfully. It was undeniable in an under tone the young girl was challenging Beastboy to protest. He smirked in response. "Alright," he said, "but stay close, and make sure the little guy doesn't fall off." Melvin nodded vigorously. With that, Beastboy began limping his way down the hall. It was easier on three paws then one leg. Each bounce earned a cheer of delight from Teether. Melvin would laugh from time to time with a joke or two. Before they made it more than five meters down the hall, however, a dark figure approached them from up ahead- despite the hallway lights shinning bright. Beastboy and Melvin froze like ice. Teether's earlier glee vanished as his eyes grew wide. "Hello young ones," Vita's voice called to them. It was sweet, and almost alluring.

She stood with little grace in the form of a gorgeous young woman with dark hair and as pail as death itself. Perfect, scandalous frame portioned in just the right places. The kind of body that tempted innocent men into impure thoughts. Vita exaggerated her new human form with indecent garments as well. Her top consisted of a single dark cloth bra. It wasn't even a bra, and it left little to the imagination. The second piece looked like it had once been apart of a beautiful dark evening gown, shredded in half and ripped along the sides. It hung loosely on her hips with the side slits exposing her fine legs. As lovely as her body was, her face was of even greater beauty. Lush cheery lips, and wonderfully soft facile appeal. Even her blood eyes were hypnotizing. At first glance, Beastboy's jaw dropped. Once his green eyes met Vita's red ones, the illusion seemed to disappear.

She was still a beautiful young woman by appearance, but Beastboy knew better. As he stared at the horrible monster's eyes the memories of all she had done filled his mind. In his eyes, she was still the gruesome demon that had attacked his friends, and stole Starfire away. The thought of Starfire made Beastboy's mind halt. Vita was standing before him in her own body, not Starifre's. So then...

"What did you do with Starfire?!" he growled. Vita's lips curled into a cruel smirk. It exposed the sharp fangs she had in place of eye teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know," she spoke in an almost seductive voice. Beastboy felt Mevlin's grasp tighten on his furry shoulder. He growled just the slightest as his mind raced for what to do. With his leg completely unusable, he could not run. Yet if he were to stay and fight while Mevlin took Teether and ran, Vita would finish him quickly, and they would be left defenseless. "My, my, what a prickly situation you're in now, hmm, Garfield Logan," Vita sneered. She took a fighting stance but did not attack. Instead, four thin sharp spikes shot from her spin. Dark ooze splattered the ground and walls behind Vita. Beastboy was utterly shocked.

"How do you know my name?" he could not hold himself back from asking. Vita's smirk twitched a little so that it grew.

"Oh I know much more than just your name, Garfield," her sooth voice answered. "Every memory your pathetic excuse for a team mate held with you, I saw them. Not just you, either. Everyone of you Titans. I know everything, from your strengths and weaknesses to your dreams and fears. All those secrets you've shared with your friends are now mine. I know just what makes you tick." Beastboy's earlier dread became a feeling of utter doom. How could he fight an enemy that knew everything about him? Teether whimpered from atop of Beastboy's back as if he knew what the changeling was thinking. Although it was obviously an impossible task, the green titan knew he would have to try.

"What are you going to do, Garfield?" Vita continued to taunt. Beastboy never missed that Vita was slowly inching her way closer. Finally, he made a decision. "Melvin, take Teether," he ordered.

"Huh?" the little girl answered.

"Take Teether and stay back," he said again. This time, Melvin picked up the seriousness in Beastboy's tone. She quickly took the infant from him, and raced over towards the stairs. She did not descend them, however; Beastboy had ordered her to stay back, not run. "Do you honestly think you're going to win against me?" Vita laughed heartily.

"No," Beastboy answered truthfully. "But I can fight you until the others show up. Then _we _are gonna beat you!"

"Heh, brave words little green bean," Vita's skin began to change colour to it's original ashen tones. "Oh but wait, you don't know do you!"

"Don't know what?" Beastboy asked. Never in his entire teenage life span had Beastboy ever seen a smile so dark, it was hard to believe it was even a smile. Yet there it was, caressing Vita's mouth. Even as the lovely human figure before him turned into the hideous demon that had attacked them from the start, the smile remained. "Your friends are dead," she answered. For a moment, Beastboy thought a spear had been drive through his heart. "D-dead?" he parroted in disbelief.

"That's what I said," Vita mocked. "Dead. Each and ever last one of them. There is no one left."

"Y-you're lying!"

"Am I, now? What makes you so sure? If you want, I'll let you go see for yourself. All you have to do is hand over that little girl there." Vita pointed a thin, deformed finger towards the cowering Melvin. Noticing the dark apparition was pointing at her, Melvin hugged Teether tighter. The infant boy appeared too scared to respond to his comrade's death grip. "You can't have her," Beastboy limped between Vita's view of the children.

"I will, the angel will be mine," Vita growled. She arched her back like an angry cat. Her four spikes stood on end. Her claws tapped the ground as she kneed-ed at it impatiently. "Stand aside, or join your friends."

"No," Beastboy barked, almost literally considering his wolf form.

"Fool," Vita leaped faster than the single word was uttered. Beastboy was rolled onto his back with Vita's sharp claws pinning him. Her horrible scream rattled his sensitive eardrums. Her rows of piercing fangs gaped open to a mouth that would surely attempt devouring him in no more than two bites. Her deep crimson eyes stared at him in only a way that a predator would stare at it's trapped prey. Both sides knowing what would happen. It was a strange thing, being prey. Your life did not flash before your eyes as many who have faced death say it does. Being trapped, your mind only tells you what is to happen; what is to become of you. For Beastboy, he stared into the eyes of his attack, possibly murderer. No... not possibly. It was there, when terror washed away for a moment in time. Where the mind grew clear, and light without worry, did the brightest idea shine. Like holding the only star to ever exist in the night sky right there, in the palm of your hand. Beastboy knew, it may not allow him the chance to live, but it might very well be all Melvin and Teether needed to save their young lives. With it, his confidence grew.

Feeling the shift in the changeling's terror to that of courage, Vita's glee halted in it's fast pace. "Are you not afraid?" she hissed barely over a whisper. "Do you know what I have done? What I am capable of doing? Or perhaps you believe your friends will come to save you?" Beastboy did not speak, his confidence never wavering.

"Then maybe I should tell you what I did to them," Vita half snarled in Beastboy's face. Then her tone quieted, and became the true meaning of haunting. Were it not for the little idea that danced in his mind, Beastboy might have shuttered, or grew fearful by her voice alone, rather than the words she spoke. "Let's see... as I recall, Victor is your closest friend. Do you want to hear what I've done to him? I think the word 'scrap heap' comes to mind to best describe your friend now. Good luck to any being that steps foot in this tower after I have destroyed the angel. If I or my children don't decide to eat them first, then maybe they can attempted separating his remains from the other bits of shrapnel littering the garage." Vita glared down at Beastboy to see his reaction, but he was the same as he was before.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Vita ran a single claw along Beastboy's jawline. She made sure to cut when reaching his chin. Little spots of red prickled from the paper cut sized scratch. Sub-consciously, the green titan returned to his human state. He waited for the right moment, the time he knew to make his mark. The time he would truly bare his name as a superhero. "What about one of your other friends? Would you like to hear about them?" Silence. "Hn... I see what you are trying to do. You're trying to be strong, trying to discourage me from my attack. You know, this is fairly familiar. Of course, the brave leader of your disgraceful hero team. Richard had been the same way. And you know what I did to him? First, I posses the body of his beloved Koriand'r. Then, with her hands, I strangled his runt neck." As if demonstrating, Vita pressed down on Beastboy's neck. He gasped for breath, as was only natural for one being strangled. In his mind, he kept the idea solid and clear. Made it play out over and over. It was water in the desert; the only air he needed to breath. Please, let it work!

Soon, Vita's grip lightened. Two things were written on her monstrous features. The first- and most obvious- was confusion. How was he unafraid? For Vita, fear of others was her strength. Yet this boy, this weak little... this whelp in which so many freely trust with their very lives, dare not fear her. How?! Fear was a human trait. It shaped the world for centuries, but here was one little being, barely more than a child, facing her and all her superior abilities was not afraid. Left undaunted, or without discouragement. Not even the slightest faint-heartedness. All this brought the second emotion the riddled Vita's ferocious face. Frustration. What an impudent brat! She would show him fear. She would torture it out of him until he pleaded for mercy. Then, and only _then_, would he receive death.

Vita tore her claws along Beastboy's chest; taking precaution that he was still pinned and, thus, incapable of attack. That did not mean, however, she could stop him from his shape changing abilities. Faster than Vita's second attack he changed into a tortoise. The thick shell providing him with enough protection that Vita's claws did no harm. Since his tortoise form allowed him freedom from Vita's grasp, the demon's claws knocked him hard enough to slid along the floor away from her. He knew to change quickly because Vita would be on the attack as soon as she realized he was no longer in her grasp. Just as he took on the form of an alligator, Vita was bounding through the air towards him. She screeched a mighty battle cry that was as horrid as a mangled body in a children's play house. Beastboy whipped his tail, just barely catching Vita's jaw. It stunned the demon, for the amount of time it took to blink an eye.

Her jaws were openly snapping once again. Light glittered off each ivory fang. This time, though, Beastboy had jagged fangs of his own. He clamped his alligator teeth on Vita's snout after barely escaping one of her attacks. Feeling flesh in his jaws, he took to a death roll. Vita pushed her hands to the ground so as not to be dragged down by his move. This only caused pain. She let go and fell to the ground just as Beastboy was in mid-roll. Beastboy let go of Vita and changed again. This time into an ankylosaurs. His club tail bashed down on Vita's skull so hard the floor dented. There was a pause before Vita's body began to melt away. Only a shadow lay on the floor. Beastboy lifted his tail while taking the form of a lion. With the weight removed, the shadow raced to the wall. Half way up it re-assembled itself into Vita. "Do you honestly think you can win?!" she shouted. "I should snap your neck, like I did your alien friend. Or rip your heart out from you chest and eat it like with that damned girl that had dare say she was of demon heritage. I Will _kill_ you! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Beastboy answered without care.

"Then why are you not afraid?!"

"Because I'm a hero, and that's what we do. Nothin's gonna change that. And you're not going to beat me! You know why?" Now was the time, this was what he waited for. It was only know he doubted if it would work. He glanced at Melvin and Teether. They had taken to hiding under Timmy's blanket. It _had_ to work. "Why is that?" Vita snarled. "What makes you think you could possible defeat me?"

"Because, Mirna told me so," he answered.

"Mirna?" This had caught the demon's interest.

"Yeah, that's right. The angel you've been fighting for who knows how long. She told me you were going to loose if I fought you. Me and her, we're gonna kick you can all the way back to hell." Vita did not respond immediately. Slowly, she crawled along the wall until she was once again on the floor. Once her feet touched ground she returned to the form of the beautiful woman she had been moments before. A look of curiosity struck her lovely features. "Are you truthfully declaring that you were the one chosen to posses the angel?" she asked. Beastboy also returned to human state. It was almost humourous as he balanced on one leg with his signature smile gracing his face. "Yep, and it's too late for you, Vita," he said proudly. At this, Vita began to pace around Beastboy. He did his best to follow her in case she attacked. He could see she was sizing him up. "As small as you?" she muttered. "Tell me then, Garfield, why someone as powerful as Mirna choose you as her vessel? You can't honestly tell me you are more pure than innocent children."

"Maybe not," Beastboy answered as he hopped in place to turn and watch Vita as she circled him. "But kids are innocent cause they don't know any better. They just know what adults teach them. But I'm a teenager. I know right and wrong, and I fight evil all the time. I'm totally green peace. Heck, look at me, I _am_green." Vita stopped pacing to look Beastboy in the eye. She searched for if he was lying. Beastboy, on the other hand, was doing an excellent job of keeping up his masquerade. In truth, he really had no idea where the angel was now, or who her vessel was. Yet, so long as Vita believed it to be him, it might help keep the others safe for even a short time.

Vita hissed to herself. "Very well, if you are revealing yourself then this means you are finally prepared for our final encounter. Know this Mirna, when you fail this boy you have chosen will be hung over the city for all to see. He will be my prize for defeating you. To show all your in ability to defeat me for one, poor choice." With her final piece said, Vita transformed again to her demon state. This time, however, a dark aura enveloped her. Her fangs grew out to ridiculous lengths and a third eye appeared on her forehead. Her thin skin and bone frame bulked until it was a mass of muscle. "On this day forth, darkness shall rain," her voice had changed to an echo. Staring at what he awaken, Beastboy's confidence was washed away with the wind. He turned into a hawk and took flight. Swiftly he made it past Vita's head. "Follow me, stupid," he called over his shoulder. Vita obied. They rushed down the hall away from Melvin and Teether to an unknown battle field that would hold only one result.

_wooh! intense much! Okay, I think I did and okay job on this one. Review me, I want to hear what you think! even criticism is better than silence._

_Up next... did our favorite green teen make it out alive? Where are the others? what will happen when Vita discovers the truth? All this and more! make sure to check in again soon._


	22. The Search

_Sorry this is taking so long. I alone write after midnight (honestly it's the best time to write horror) and with Christmas coming up it's getting a little hectic. Anyway, love you all. Another chapter. Enjoy :D_

**Chapter 21**

Going up the stairs was a harder task than originally believed. Since Raven and Cyborg were the only ones who could walk, they had to carry Robin and Starfire. The extra weight greatly slowed them down. Yet, at the sound of a terrible screech, they somehow managed to move faster. Their hearts pounded in their chests in hopes they were not too late to save their friend. The door came into view. They picked up their pace. Finally, they reached the slightly open door. Cyborg shoved it open to reveal... an empty hallway.

Raven came up beside him with Starfire still secure on her back. Both girls looked about. It was not long before they realized Melvin and Teether were huddled in the corner on their left. Luckily for them, the door swung right. "Please, are they unharmed?" asked Starfire. Carefully, Melvin pulled the blanket from her and Teether. They both looked up at the newly arrived titans. Cyborg and Starfire were shocked to say the least. The last they had seen Melvin, she was on her death bed. Yet here she was, looking fairly health. Though she did have several scars. What had been the worst of the girl's injures was now scabs and healing wounds. Just what had happened while they were in the garage?

Raven, having seen Melvin awaken for herself, was not surprised. She left the cramped space and gently set Starfire down beside the children. Cyborg decided to do the same with Robin. "Melvin, where did Beastboy go?" she asked doing her best to keep away her panic. No more; no one else! Please for the love of all things good let him simply be scouting for a safe place. Melvin's answer, though, made the present titans' blood run cold. "That bad monster attacked us," she said. "She wanted me but Beastboy wouldn't let her have me! He fought her and said he would win cause he's got the angel!"

"What?!" The trio yelled in different tones and times.

"Ya, and she turned into an even scarier monster!" Melvin described. "He turned into a bird and flew away. The stupid monster followed him."

"I can't believe it, what was he thinking?!" Cyborg shouted.

"But what if our friend really does have the angel?" Starfire asked. "Even Vita is not certain who holds Mirna. Maybe Beastboy spoke with truth."

"Then he would have beat Vita from the start," Raven concluded. She started down the hall.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Cyborg caught Raven by her arm.

"To find Beastboy," she answered pulling her arm. Cyborg's grip tighten not allowing Raven freedom.

"Not by yourself, your not," he answered.

"But then we would have to carry everyone," Raven continued to yank at her arm. "That would slow us down. Beastboy needs us now!"

"Then you and I will go," Cyborg insisted.

"But Starfire and the kids need protection," finally Raven managed to slip her thin wrist through Cyborg's grasp. "I'm not going to let Vita kill anyone else." With that she took off down the corridor. Her feet carried her more swiftly than she had ever run in her life.

"Raven!" she heard her friends call her name. Each protesting her departure; saying it was unsafe. She let her ears grow deaf to their cries. After all that had happened- everything the Teen Titans had been through- it was a tragedy they had already lost one friend. With her own life, Raven would make sure Vita would not steal away another. So long as her heart beat, and air filled her lungs, she would will herself to fight until this loose demon was vanquished... or she would die trying.

She sensed Cyborg was following her. Knowing it was probably a dumb move on her part, Raven summoned a shield between herself and her friend. With a lack in magic, Raven's barrier covered only a small portion of the hall. It still forced Cyborg to pause a moment to evade it, but it did not stop him. Raven sent forth another barrier. It was determined in her mind that he would learn to turn back. He, Starfire, Melvin and Teether would be forced to wait for her return in a safe place. Safe; that's all she wanted her friends to be. Why was Cyborg being stubborn when she obviously was displaying the message to turn back? Besides, she was not going to fight once she found Beastboy and Vita. If she had enough magic in her, she would teleport both of them to safety. What if her magic did not work? She shook the distraction from her mind. Finding Beastboy and probably saving his green ass was first priority.

The hallway turned into a fork; Raven had to stop. She looked from one hall to the other wondering which direction the changeling had gone. She knew he had at least passed through this direction. The walls held many claw marks showing that Vita and Beastboy had battled here. Dark ooze and red blood speckles had become the new decor. Finally, at her feet was a mangled communicator. It looked as though it had been dropped and then Vita's massive being had stepped on it. Raven carefully lent down to pick up the broken technology. Heavy foot steps signalled Cyborg had finally caught up. "What was that about?" he asked obviously peeved with Raven. "Man, if that thing finds you off by yourself, you'll be the new definition fast food!" Raven was only half-paying attention. She stood; delicatly holding Beastboy's communicator. Then her focus turned to trying to recreate which direction an under attack Beastboy would go. To think like Beastboy, however, was not a simple task. She sighed and seated herself in a lotus position. "What are you doing?" asked Cyborg.

"Finding Beastboy," she answered. With that she closed her eyes and whispered her familiar incantation. Cybrog watched as Raven astral self burst from her body and soared down the hallway. It took only moments to find that the corridor chosen had no leads. It did not even continue beyond the single bedroom down that direction. Just as the astral spirit came back to search a different hallway, Raven felt a strange feeling. It crawled in her being carrying an odd discomfort in it's wake. The same odd discomfort as returning to your room after a shower in only a towel and finding your parents doing... adult things on your bed. Well, perhaps not to that extreme. It was a feeling Raven had never known and thus she suspected something was a mist. Returning to her body at lightening speed she discovered what was so odd with each moment she drew closer. Her magic was draining. She sighed with relief thanking the big guy up stairs for looking after her. Raven quickly repossessed her body. Much to quickly in fact because the force threw her body three meters from it's original place. "You alright?" Cyborg asked as he let a hand.

Raven groaned with her new found headache throbbing pain through her cranium. None the less, she accepted Cyborg's help. She stumbled a bit as she stood but other than that she was fine. "I'll be fine," Raven answered to the worried look on Cyborg's face. "I'm near the end of my magic's use. I still have enough to teleport you and Beastboy to safety once we find him..."

Cyborg quickly cut in, "and what, you get left behind? No way Raven. We'll run for it if we have to but you're not being left behind. We all have to stick together if we're gonna make it through this."

"And yet you left Starfire in her injured condition to look after Mevlin and Teether," Raven reminded him. They both stood in silence. Realizing her mistake Raven quickly spoke. "Cyborg... I'm sorry. Everything is just so stressful right now. Once we find Beastboy we'll go back to Starfire and the children and we won't split up anymore." There was silence again for a moment. Then, Cyborg nodded. "I know what'cha mean, Raven," he said calmly. "So now what?" he added.

Raven looked at the hallway her astral self had just been to. "That way has nothing," she informed Cyborg. "I didn't get the chance to check the other hallways." Cybrog's gaze peered at the corridor Raven pointed out. Then, obviously in deep thought, he looked at the remaining two hallways. A dark understanding crossed his usually friendly features. "It looks like we'll have to split up," he announced. Raven nodded. "I'll take this way," he said pointing forward. "If we don't find anything we'll meet back here. And if you do, you are to teleport you and BB to where Star is with the kids. Use the communicator to let me know."

"And you?" Raven asked.

"Me and the green bean will have to run for it," Cyborg said sporting some of his old self. "May not be as quick as teleporting, but we'll make it back alright."

"Alright. But no unneccissary risks."

Cyborg snickered, "I should be telling you that." A simple smile crossed Raven's lips for a short moment at her friend's attempt to humour. Yet it vanished just as quickly as it arrived as the matter at hand hit home once more. "Let's hurry," Raven encouraged. "I don't want to loose Beastboy too." Cyborg nodded. Both friends wordlessly raced down their respective hallways, not knowing what to expect. All they could do was hope time had not run out.

_Wow, this was crap. I hate writing fillers. Sorry to make you guys wait so long for this stupid thing. Next chapter will have more monsters though, so stay tooned. And please, your reviews are desired and always appreciated!_


	23. Unfortunate Viewing and Ghostly Words

_I'm in a good mood because of a wonderful reviews last time. But also in a bad mood because my host family (I'm and exchange student) let me sleep until 4 in the afternoon (What a waste of a day!). At least it makes for good mind set when writing._

**Chapter 22**

It took only moments for Cyborg to make his way down the winding hallways. The first room had lead him to Beastboy's terrorized room. Though, it was hard to tell what had been the work of Vita and what was simply Beastboy's lack of organization. He literally shoveled through the room for any trace of it's owner. Even though he was throwing about the mass of clothes, garbage, and furniture pieces, the room somehow became cleaner than when he had first arrived. There was nothing to be found. There was no dark ooze that had come to be known as Vita's blood. Fortunately, there was no crimson spots to single Beastboy being injured either. In fact, it was clear that Beastboy had not been in his room since the beginning of Vita's attacks. With no leads, the half-robotic titan continued down the hallway.

In seconds, a new door came into view. It was partially a jar with no light coming from it. Just as he had done when approaching Beastboy's room, Cyborg took light, cautioned steps. Logically, Vita would be making noise as she battled the young changeling. That did not mean her off spring were not about trying to get the jump on an unsuspecting titan. Cyborg was only three paces away when he could hear sounds. A strange rasping breathing that could almost be compared to laughter as water splashed. The shower was running too. Cyborg quickly readied his sonic canon. One...Two... Three paces he peeked inside to survey the scene. He was not expecting what he saw.

Four of Vita's children were in the bathroom. They were not very big, but each one was larger than a house cat. They looked as though they were made of skeletons with organs and only a few patches of charcoal skin. The appearance was horrifying enough, but what they were doing was the greater surprise. One little creature had turned on the shower. The cold water poured down into the tub that was currently over flowing. The small being would joyfully screech as it leaped from the edge of the tub into the water. With each jump the water splashed in giant waves onto the floor. Then it would crawl it's way back up and do it all over again.

Two of it's brethren sat on the toilet seat cheering it on. That was until one of them slipped into the toilet. The second creature looked down at it's sibling and watched it desperately try escaping the toilet bowl. Then, pointed teeth curved to a grin. Then raspy laughter filled the bathroom. Suddenly, the little beast reached a clawed hand for the flush handle. It brother noticed and began to make grunts and growls as if warning the other to not dare. The second's smile grew wider and, with a swift motion of it's small digits, pressed down the handle. The siblings of the ill fated creature were only to happy to laugh at their brother's dismay. The one who had commenced flushing their sibling had fallen off the toilet holding it's gut as it laughed its raspy laugh. It almost sounded more like someone being strangled and gasping for breath. The diver had halted during one of its returns to watch the fun. It started to laugh to but stopped when their laughter knocked them back into the water. The final of the off spring could care less. They were much too concerned with what they were doing to be amused by their sibling spinning in place. Not even when the dizzy beast finally stopped and vomited green goo distracted them. It was what this creature was doing that left Cyborg speechless.

It stood on the counter looking at its self in the mirror. On it's scrawny body loosely hung a bright, hot pink pair of panties and a matching bra. Seeing the ensemble made Cyborg's face grow a strange mixture of pink and green. Pink from embarrassment; he didn't know either of the ladies of the tower owned such a piece. Green because the little creature actually believed it's self to be beautiful. It would do different model possess in the mirror that just made him want to gag all the more. He quickly decided to revert his attention to the creatures around the toilet.

By this point the creature that had been flushed was shoving the one that had flushed it head first into the porcelain bowl using the plunger. The trapped demon screeched into the water as it fought for freedom. Just as it was starting to gain a little leverage to lift it's self out, the other jumped onto the top of the plunger. Then, it grasped the toilet handle and flushed. The second creature's body thrashed around but could not free itself. When the toilet finally stopped flushing, the first pulled the handle again. This happened five more times until finally the second creature went limp. Cyborg had had enough of watching the little demons. He dare not attack though. As long as they were keeping themselves entertained, they would have no need to attack any of his friends.

As quietly as he could, Cyborg raced past the slightly open door. He paused a moment after reaching the other side to see if Vita's off spring had seen him. The diver continued to laugh at it's arguing toliet brothren before leaping again into the over flowing bath tub. The first toliet creature was looking over it's sibling to see if it had killed them. And the last was starting to give the mirror a lap dance. At seeing the last one, Cyborg had to place both hands over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. He hurried down the hallway away from the creatures hoping Raven was having better luck then he.

********************************************

Meanwhile, Raven travelled down the hallway also not finding any clue to where Beastboy had gone. Only one room resided down this hallway. She cautiously entered and recognized through the mess that it had once belonged to Robin. Just as the case with her own room, the once neat and organized room had been ransacked by Vita. His bed was sliced in half. His clothes were shreds on the floor. Even the weapons he kept locked away in his room were laying about. Each one shattered or snapped. Nothing of his belongs remained in tact. Raven set her hand on the light switch and gently turned it so the light would come on. When the light did not flicker on, she knew Vita must have been messing with the electrical system. To make sure, Raven clicked the switch a couple more times. No light. Her eyes wandered to the scratched curtains. Through the holes she could just make out a grey sky; the sun was rising.

Carefully she walked around the mess not wanting to do anymore damage to the late leader's belongings. She grasped the soft fabric and drew it back. Something small came crashing down towards her. Surprised, she yelled out and jumped away. She stared at the small thing in front of her and realized what it was. It was the titans pet, Silkie. Or at least, what was left of the poor creature. It seemed Vita did not care if her victims were human or not. Flesh and blood was all the vial demon seeked. Raven sighed knowing she would have to tell Starfire what had become of her beloved pet. The alien princess would be devastated. She removed her gaze from the mangled body to look outside.

As Raven had sespected the sun was beginning to rise. Granted, it still hide it's gold face behind the horizon, but it was still a sign of hope. The bay water was clear as always and the city still shone with it's many skyscrapers. Early risers could be seen in their cars heading off to work, going about their day to day lives without knowing the doom their heroes were facing. It made Raven wish so much that she had listened to her instincts. She should have convinced the others to tell Lily to leave. The girl knew from the start the damage she would cause if she would stay. Raven may not have had more than a dream and a feeling to go off on but, damn it, she should have done _something_! If she had, none of this would have happened. Lily would have left and probably found some quiet run down warehouse to die in. At least then the only thing Vita would have been able to feed on was the rats. The titans would be going about their normal lives as the make shift family they were. Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and, of course herself, Raven living in relative peace. The only hassle being the occasional villain trying to take over the world. At least villains have a weakness.

But Raven had not. She let Lily resid in their home, interact with her friends, and in turn become like a friend. In the end, offering friendship had stabbed each titan in the back. They now faced a fow without limits or boundries. Vita had no weakness; at least none that mortals could find. So far, Mirna had done nothing to stop the hell born beast from attacking and killing over and over. It made her wonder if their even was an angel. Raven's heart began to pound in her chest as the idea brought forth rage. If there was no angel, then what were the titans to do? How could they possibly kill this unstoppable force? "I'll do it," she whispered to the air. "I'll kill that thing if it kills me. Angel or not, Vita is not hurting anyone else." Then her voice grew quiet as she spoke another idea. "Who better to hunt down a demon than a half-demon?"

A sudden screech of pain forced Raven from her thoughts. She quickly turned around to see Lily's ghostly figure standing directly behind her. In the apparition's hand was a broken bow-staff. The pointed end was facing the ground and looked to be one fire. Raven could not see the end though, for the sharp spear was piercing through the back of a highly deformed off spring of Vita. It squirmed and thrashed about as it's terrible cries filled the air. Raven covered her ears to block out the horrible noise. It only took a few minutes before the cries died away, as did the beast. "You know, you really shouldn't space out when you've got demons hunting you," Lily commented after the creature silenced and Raven uncovered her ears.

The apperition kicked the demon's body to make sure all life had vanished. Once confirming it was dead she let go of the other end of the bow-staff. Then her attention turned to Raven. "You know something, Mirna once told me a few things about demons," Lily's kind voice began to speak. "She said they were fallen angels that turned away from God, so they lost all love and purity within them. They grew to hate and that consumed them completely. They don't realize what causes their hate so they just grow to hate even more. Mirna said if they could just realize that it was their own hate that was bringing them pain, they might return to God. And maybe, just maybe, they could be angels again. But they can't. They'd have to be mortal to do that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Raven asked.

Lily smiled, "Isn't your other half-human?" Silence passed as the answer stood without being spoken. Raven was curious as to what the spirit was talking about. "I'm just saying, humans are mortals. That bit about you being half-_demon_, I don't think it's true. Not with all the good stuff you do. Heck, demons can't love and have friends can they? So, I don't think your half-demon. I think... you might just be... part angel." This shocked Raven to the core. Yet, before she could ask Lily what she meant or why she had said what she did, the ghostly figure spoke again. "Don't waist you time looking around here for Beastboy," she said.

Raven gasped, "Vita didn't..."

"It's not nice to cut a person off when they're talking," Lily did not sound annoyed despite the fact she was scolding Raven. "As I was saying, don't waist your time looking around here. You green friend is a few levels up, on his way to the main room from what I can tell. You better find Cyborg and hurry up. Vita's on his tail and I don't know if he can avoid her long enough for the sun to rise."

"Right," Raven nodded. She quickly headed for the door. Lily's voice carried behind her, "I'll go look after Star and the kids. Just save Beastboy." Raven did not look back as she pulled out her communicator. Within seconds, a fairly sickly looking Cyborg answered. "Cyborg, I know where Beastboy is heading. Go to the Main room. I'll meet you there," Raven quickly spoke.

"Will do," Cyborg nodded as he immediatle straighten out and appeared battle ready. "And Raven, look out when you pass the bathroom, okay?"

"Got it," Raven closed her communicator as she passed the fork of hallways. She instantly shifted her pace to turn down the hall towards the stairs and, hopefully, to a safe and sound Beastboy. Yet for some reason, no matter how pressing finding her comrade was, Lily's words embedded themselves in Raven's mind. Just what had she meant?

_Okay, so I had WAY to much fun with this chapter (or at least Cy's part) and yeah, I was giggling the whole time I was writing it. I orginally was just going to do Raven's part but I figured you readers would want to know what was happening with Cyborg. And I couldn't have him looking around and finding nothing (BORING!). So I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. again, reviews are always welcomed. See ya guys again soon._


	24. The Race Against Time

_For those who were wondering... no I didn't write over the holidays because, well, come on it's Christmas! Who could possibly get in a negative enough mood on Christmas to write horror? Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!_

**Chapter 23**

It took no more than seconds for Raven to meet Cyborg as the metal teen was racing up the stair case. She was running so fast it hurt ever ounce of her being. Yet she could not slow down in fear of not making it on time. Even against Cyborg's warning, Raven had not been cautious when passing the bathroom. Though it was merely because she was not paying attention to the rooms she was passing. It only occurred to her she was passing the bathroom when her feet splashed in a soaked carpet. Despite the chill it gave her, nothing had happened and Raven had safely continued on towards her destination.

"Man, Raven, I've never seen you run so fast," Cyborg commented as he desperatly tried keeping up with her.

"It's... called... adrenalin," Raven commented. Her lungs were starting to burn from the oxygen her body desired but she could not obtain in a single breath. Her feet glided two steps at a time. In relative silence the titan pair raced beyond their limits. Hearts pounding louder than their foot steps. Muscles hurt and protested against further abuse but Raven and Cyborg kept running. They only stopped when they finally reached the top floor. It was not exhaustion for the nights terrors and their current extensive running that had froze their steps... though it had been a factor. What had frozen their hearts as well as their pace came in the colour red, and lots of it.

On the walls, floor, and even the ceiling was stained with blood. Claw marks etched niches into the cold steel walls. Shattered glass from broken lights- like shattered hopes from broken friends- littered the floor. It glistened in the light that shown through the nearby dented door. The light was only the smallest of traces that in brighter lighting it would have certainly drown in the great light's glory. Yet in this dreary hallway that little light lite the entire scene that both titans had desperately wished was not found. Raven was the first to move, but only to fall to her knees. Her entire being was trembling as her violet eyes stared at the pool of crimson laying on the floor. The blood on the ground was oddly shaped, as if a body had been laying in it at one point in time. Further more, the blood was unsettled as though the body that had laid in it was dragged away unseen beyond the doors.

Cyborg took a couple staggering steps to a close by wall. On it was a splash of red blood racing down towards the carpet. The young titan watched life giving fluid crawl along the wall as gravity took hold of it. "It's fresh," he announced grimly. He spared a glance at Raven. The poor girl appeared to be in shock. Her features bore the message her mind was displaying to her... they had been too late. Not wanting to look at his broken team mate, Cyborg took a sample of the blood. With the scanner on his arm he confirmed that all this really did belong to their poor friend. "It's his, Raven," Cyborg barely managed to choke out.

"No..." Raven's small cry was carried louder than it should have been in the dark hallway. The tension grew between them as neither spoke. It was silence condolence to their lost friend. Finally, Raven's shaking form stood. "He can't be... Vita couldn't have..." she began to ramble incoherent sentences.

"Raven, look around," Cyborg attempted to be the voice of reason Raven was obviously lacking at the moment. "No one could survive this much blood lose..."

"NO!" Raven refused to believe this. Vita had stolen another of her friends away. Lily had even attempted to help find Beastboy sooner, but it had not been enough. Her eyes travelled to the bent metal door. The blood trail disappeared under it. What if Beastboy was still struggling for his life just beyond that metal barrier? Despite her tired muscles, Raven moved quickly to close the space between where she had fallen and the door. Every hair stood on end as she passed the pool of precious blood. "Raven," Cyborg called to her. "What are you doing?" She did not answer. With her powers she blasted the double doors from it's hinges. Each slab of metal crashed along the ground before stopping near the other side of the room. In the mean time, Raven and Cyborg took in the site that had once been the main room of Titans' Tower.

There was the hole in the ground from earlier's battle, of course and the dented doors thanks to Raven's temporary outburst. The rest of the damage, however, had not been expected. The furniture was ripped from their places an torn into little bits. Even the kitchen table- that had been bolted to the floor- was broken from it's place, snapped in half, and carelessly discarded through the room. The computer was destroyed, a chunk of the counter had appeared to be _bitten_off, and the kitchen sink was ripped out making water reach for the ceiling until the earth's pull dragged it back down like a fountain display. The light switch had been torn from the wall, and the over head lights were slashed and crushed so the glass became fine sand in the carpet. At least, what was left of the carpet. It left the room cold a dreary. Not even the sun peeking over the horizon and blessing them with warm rays of light through their shattered window. The cold, rain scented wind and the dark clouds that were brewing were much more apparent. Yet, the one thing the two titans did not find was Beastboy.

The blood trail from the hall continued on a few paces away from the door. There was evidence of a struggle. Even dark ooze to prove that Beastboy had managed to hit Vita once or twice. Then, it all stopped. No more blood of either Beastboy or Vita. No more evidence that either had even been beyond that point. It was as if the ground had been covered with an ivisibable vale, and both Beastboy and Vita had disappeared behind it. They were gone, and with them- or at least, with Beastboy- the hope of his survival.

******************************************************

Vita screeched loud enough to shake her hiding place. She was angry, no... _outraged_! That little green bastard had tricked her! She had wasted some of her great power that had taken years of feeding off Lily to gain but also she was no closer to finding the angel! To use such a great amount of power, on a damned _mortal_! Because of that Vita was now weak. She no longer be able to reproduce herself. Nor could she transform. It was fortunate she had destroyed some of the tower lights because she was certain that she might not even be able to hand light anymore.

The deformed demon glared over at her feeding offspring. Only four of them remained and their powers were no better off than their mother's. They were pathetic; all of them. Mirna would certainly find out about Vita's knew state of weakness. It was only a matter of time before the angel announced her presence with a miracle to raise those mortals' spirits. In doing so, they would not be as afraid. Vita needed their fear; it made her stronger. They needed to be sad. She needed to drink their blood and tears. Needed their screams to rattle her bones, and their flesh to tear. Soon, Mirna would end all that. She would make her move, and it will become the end of Vita. A storm during the day would count as both day and night... Mirna will be awake at the same time as Vita. As weak as she was, Vita knew she was not ready for that blasted angel. She needed to regain her strength, and she needed to do it _now._

Her hungry eyes gazed upon the beings in front of her. With her lose of power, Vita had greatly shrunk, and her children were rapidly growing. They were almost the same size which in turn would make it difficult to over power them. Even so, she needed power. To gain it, she needed flesh. These pathetic beasts before her were just what she needed. She moved her deformed body into a predator's crouch. The four other creatures did not notice as they were too busy tearing flesh from their prey. That had been a mistake.

Vita leaped forward taking the largest beast by surprise. She clamped her jaws on it's shoulder and tore with everything in her. The flesh easily pealed away and Vita devoured it whole. She used her clawed fingers to puncture into the younger demon's sides and drag him away from the other siblings. It cried out again and again as Vita bit down and consumed it... while it was still alive. The other three froze unsure what to make of the situation. Then, the smallest one- who was sporting a match hot pink brassier and panties- crawled forward. It took hold of one of it's sibling's flailing legs and began to pull. The poor beast left forth the most horrible of all it's cries as it's leg was torn clean from the hip. The pink wearing beast gnawed on the bone piece for a couple seconds before one of the siblings tried stealing it. The last remained occupied with the discarded mass their mother had given them.

With the leg in their mouths the two creatures battled like dogs over a bone. When one started to get the upper hand, the other would use their claws and aim for the other's face; preferably the eyes. The did not noticed their dying sibling had silenced, or that their mother was growing quickly with each mound of flesh consumed. What had been most dangerous for them, was they did not notice when Vita had finished eating the corps her eyes turned to them.

She drove her claws thought the neck of the closest one. It only had enough time to give a small gasp before it's head rolled off it's shoulders. Finally having won the leg, the pink wearing beast made for a corner with remarkable speed; but Vita had been faster. Her claws pierced through it's back. Vita shivered with pleasure as she felt her claws snap through the smaller creature's her figures poked through the off spring's stomach flesh. The damned beast screamed with everything in it's lungs making a terrible noise. It only made Vita grin wickedly. She pulled her arm close to her body dragging the gouged demon with it. In attempt to save it's own life, the small creature stuck it's claws into the soft instillation. The cotton like material was no help, and the poor creature was pulled to it's fate. A fate that involved might jaws making themselves known about it's neck, and then cold darkness.

The remaining creature watched fearfully as it's own _mother_ ate it's siblings. Deciding it rather liked life, it carefully scurried off. It was not about to be made of the menu. Vita happily feed feeling the power return to her. When she finished her meal she looked about for the final of the demon off spring. All she found was a mound of flesh the creatures had been eating before. She growled; the last had run away. The little coward! Anger fueled her feeding as Vita finished the remains of the corpse. As she licked the last bit of blood from she sniffed the air. The last beast's fear was evident. She smiled and made to follow it.

_Gruesome? ya, I know it is... it's a horror story so I'm trying to be more graphic. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Next Chap, the storm is coming in and a discovery is made!... Stick around!_


	25. Problems Arise

_wow, this took WAY to long. First I had to get over a cold. Then we get a huge storm and a stray lightening bolt hits the internet tower. Do you guys know how much it sucks to not have the Internet for FIVE days? Then I still had to WRITE this. I couldn't even remember where I was at! I also got stuck on an RP faze for a few weeks... But I'm back now (thank goodness). I don't know how many updates I'll do in a week but I'll do the best I can. So it is my pleasure to present to you, chapter 24!_

**Chapter 24**

"There it is again," whimpered Melvin. She ducked down in attempt to hide of the small bit of couch she and Teether were seated on. After finding an empty room Cyborg and Raven returned to Starfire and the children. As expected, the children were crying the moment they were told they had not found Beastboy. Starfire did not comment or cry. She just sunk deep into herself and had not spoken since. Even when Cyborg spoke to her she did not respond. Raven was no better. She silently picked up the children and lead the way to the main room. Cybrog carried Starfire, and Starfire held tight to Robin. No one spoke as they carried themselves up the flights of stairs yet again. Just before making the turn down the final hallway a loud, pain-filled screech from over their heads.

The noise had awakened them from their depression to be on guard. Even sad, the Titans could only feel fear with the horrifying noise. Without any order, Raven and Cyborg ran the last stretch into the main room. There, the sun shown with all it's glory. It was here they were safe. The screeches continued and howls of pain. It rattled their bones and made the hair on their necks stand on end. After some time though the titans calmed knowing the noise was not about them. It was not even human, making it obvious that it was Vita attempting to scare them. That did not stop the children's fear. Raven sat with them in her lap on one of the few intact pieces of the couch. The children cuddled themselves close to her every time another scream would erupt. In the mean time, Raven watched the gathering clouds grow thicker and thicker in the sky. The wind played with her hair and tickled her senses with the scent of coming rain.

Cyborg had also been watching the approaching rain. As he had stated, it was going to get dark again. So he went about searching for materials in the main room that could be burned until the storm passed. Considering the damaged goods present, it was a fairly easy task. From time to time the metal teen's eyes glanced to his team mates... more so the sorrowful sight of Starfire. The young alien princess was seated on what had use to be the combined seats around the table. Now it was just cushions around a sharp pole. He usually joyful appearance had completely disappeared that Cyborg had to look twice to be sure it was in fact Starfire. She sat with Robin's body next to her, his head in her lap. She gently stroked his dark locks obviously to exhausted to cry any further. No one was sure how to comfort one who's love had been lost to death, so they let Starfire be.

Cyborg looked through the cupboards. It was bad enough they were now forced to attempt survival while injured, weakened, and sullened at heart. The other Titans were unaware what Vita had truely done in her distructive wrath. The refrigderator was in peices meaning the Titans would be unable to preserve food for a long stretch of time. What's more, most of the foods that did not need refridgeration was crushed or stolen. In short, the Titans where out of food. It would be alright if this was to only last another night or two, but in this situation, they would almost certianly be here for some time. The average human could go thirty days off water alone before death called them, but during that time a person could encouter pain from their bodies feeding on themselves and possibly madness from lack of nutrion for the brain. They would weaken and become easy targets to Vita... how could they build a fire if they did not even have enough strength to move.

Then there was how long the water would last. The water bill was due one week from today. If it was not paid, they would get a warning letter, then shut down two days from the letter. From his calculation, they would only have water for another nine days...a person could live without water for two. It did not look good for the heroes. If they died, no one would ever know; Vita would eat the evidence. They would die here even Mirna did not act soon. Cyborg looked at Melvin at this thought occurred. The young girl was growing ore and more healthy. Even her scars were healing. It looked like it would be only a matter of time before she could act on behalf of Mirna. But a child? It seemed ridiculous their lives were left in the hands of such a young being. Cyborg hoped the angel knew what she was doing.

A sudden crash drew Cyborg from his thoughts. It was not like the cries of the unknown creatures in which it was a simple echoe from a distance. The crash had happened right next to Cyborg. The sink cupboards had been slammed open. Raven was already on her feet with the children behind her on the couch. Even Starfire had awaken just the slightest, but the look on her face would have made her team mates chill at the spin. It was a look of murderous intent; she wanted revenge.

Heart racing, Cyborg moved away from the open cupboard. He carefully leaned down to get a better view at what had caused the doors to slam open so hard they nearly came off their hinges. Under the sink was a first aid kit, some cans and bottles of different cleaning liquids or sprays, and the recycling bin. The bin took up so much room not even one of Vita's children would fit in the small space. Yet, something had opened the cupboard. Perhaps it was hiding in the bin. Making sure to keep his face away from blue bin, Cyborg grasped the side. Carefully he drew it out of it's place. Inch by inch he slid it until it was on the ground. Cyborg spared a glance to under the sink again, and yelped with surprise.

Raven raced over to her friend's aid. She came to find he was unharmed and not in any danger. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Head...no... body..." he mumbled as he pointed a shaky finger to where the bin had sat moments before. Raven's heart nearly stop as she leaned down to look for herself. She willed Cyborg to simply be hallucinating or it to be the head of one of Vita's children. She wanted anything but it to be _his_. Gulping, Raven subconsciously held her breath as she looked under the counter. Blood. Lots and lots of blood scattered along the contents under the sink. At the very back of the cupboard, sitting on it's neck was indeed a head. It's eyes wide and staring at the two Titans as they stared back. "Hi," it said.

Raven sighed with relief. It was only Lily... or, well, her head. She was almost completely see through and her voice barely over a whisper as she spoke. "Sorry to scare you," she said. "This was the only place that had enough shadow for you to hear me." Cyborg, who had calmed considerably once he remember Lily was already dead, decided to make himself know. "Scare me?! Girl, I thought you were something wanting to kill me when the cupboard slammed open!" He yelled.

"I had to get you're attention some how," she said. All the while growing quieter. With the rising sun, the light began to fill even the little space under the sink. In minutes, she would vanish in the light. "Get my attention!" Cyborg shouted half-disbelieving what he was hearing. "You couldn't have said something? You know, like... like..."

"A _heads_up?" Lily smiled as she cocked an eyebrow. Cybrog's face became a humourous version of annoyance. "That's not funny," he said with a stern yet a 'I can't believe I just walked into that one' tone. He was pointing an accusing finger at Lily as if to emphasis his point. "Yes it is," Lily giggled. Then she grew serious. "But I have to tell you somethin..." But her voice faded away. Her mouth was still moving but no noise was heard. Lily looked annoyed before the sun's rays fully wiped away her image. "Wonder what she had to say?" Cyborg commented. Raven glared at her comrade. Though she had not said it out loud, she was upset with Cyborg... he had distracted Lily that she could not say what she wanted- or even _needed_- to say. "Raven?" called Melvin's small voice.

Fortunately for the part-robotic teen, Raven's attention had returned to the two terrified children. Cyborg looked down at the bin. The papers and bottles inside could be useful to starting a fire. It would have been nice if that was what Lily intended to tell them. Cyborg placed his hands flat palmed on the sides of the bin to lift it onto the remaining half of the damaged counter. Once he set it down he decided to check under the sink for anymore materials. So long as they still had water, they would need to fend off Vita somehow. His eyes wandered over the materials recognizing everything was painted red. He froze, fully realizing the red was blood. There was no way it was Vita's or her children's... their blood was dark ooze. This was true and crimson blood spatter. And it all suddenly ended where the bin had been. He looked at the bin noticing the red streak along the side. The side he had placed his hand on. He looked down at his palm. Sure enough, there was more blood, but whose? The thoughts made Cyborg's stomach turn.

Cyborg stared with disbelief at the bin. He was finally realizing that the side, rim, and papers inside all bore blood. It meant that inside would likely be the remains of one of the missing members. It could be anything; a hand, a toe, or... Cyborg shivered remembering his first reaction to seeing Lily as just a head. He did not want to look, but something inside drove him to do so anyway. He carefully pushed aside the paper, removed the bottles, and gasp. "Oh no..." he muttered. Even though he ha spoken no more than a whisper, he had gained the attention of the other occupants. "What's wrong?" Melvin asked innocently. It was evident she was afraid of the answer. Mouth a gap, Cyborg glanced from Raven to Starfire. Right now, Raven would handle it better. "Raven..." his voice cracking just a bit as his mouth became dry. "Ya... you better come see."

Starfire appeared curious to look too, but her burned limbs would not let her move. So she sat and waited for Raven's reaction. Melvin hopped to her feet and ran over with Raven. "Woah, you're not gonna wanna see this," Cyborg said as he scooped the girl up. He carried her away from the bloody scene allowing Raven to look alone. She looked inside, and was completely shocked. "No..." Raven mumbled.

_Haha! cliffy! guess you guys will just have to wait and see what Cyborg found. Anyone wanna guess?_

_I'm a little annoyed because I wanted to do something different with this chapter, but I guess it'll have to wait until next chapter... this one would be WAY to long if I continued. So ya, a filler... but a needed one. Anyway, see you all again soon. Review please!_


	26. Loosing a friend

_Hello! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I think I've mention already that I'm only a few more chapters away from the end. The count down is on my friends! And if you love Staying Alive Til Dawn, and are a BBRae supporter, you're gonna love the next story I have in the workshop. I'll be taking on a challenge fic. A suspense/drama with BBRAE goodness. I'm gonna do a poll to see if I should add a teaser to my profile or not, so make sure to vote soon!_

_Anyway, Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Chapter 25!_

**Chapter 25**

_Recap: He did not want to look, but something inside drove him to do so anyway. He carefully pushed aside the paper, removed the bottles, and gasp. "Oh no..." he muttered. Even though he had spoken no more than a whisper, he had gained the attention of the other occupants. "What's wrong?" Melvin asked innocently. It was evident she was afraid of the answer. Mouth a gap, Cyborg glanced from Raven to Starfire. Right now, Raven would handle it better. "Raven..." his voice cracking just a bit as his mouth became dry. "Ya... you better come see."_

_Starfire appeared curious to look too, but her burned limbs would not let her move. So she sat and waited for Raven's reaction. Melvin hopped to her feet and ran over with Raven. "Woah, you're not gonna wanna see this," Cyborg said as he scooped the girl up. He carried her away from the bloody scene allowing Raven to look alone. She looked inside, and was completely_ _shocked. "No..." Raven mumbled._

With a shaky hand, Raven pulled a newspaper away to be sure of what she saw. At the bottom of the bin, hidden by recyclables, was a severely injured cat. A _green_cat. It was lying in a pool of blood, no doubt it's own. Most of it's green fur was matted with drying blood. Raven could not believe what she was seeing. "Beastboy..." she breathed just loud enough for the others to hear. Starfire gasped, but Cyborg was sullen; he had already seen the state of their little green buddy. Melvin struggled in Cyborg's grasp. "Let me see, let me see!" she shouted.

"Calm down," he tried to stopped the squirming child. Melvin continued to fight and fuss. She wanted to know if her rescuer was still alive. "Melvin," Raven said sternly. Her voice carried and under tone that even young Melvin knew now was a time for silence. The little girl stopped her protest. Silently, Cyborg set Melvin down with Teether. The infant boy looked ready to cry. As an infant, he did not truly understand the situation, but he did know everyone was sad and upset. For that, he was upset too. Melvin gathered Teether into a hug to calm him... and herself.

With Melvin distracted, Raven's attention was once again on her team mate inside the bin. She was thankful at the very least Vita had not been given the chance to eat him. The sun had probably rose just in time to spare Beastboy of such a horrible fate. Perhaps that was why he was in the recycling bin to begin with; to hide until the sun rose. It was more than likely blood loss that had stopped him from climbing back out when it finally had. Raven traced her fingers along his furry brow. He was cold to the touch. His life force was faded. Yet, amazingly it was still there. He was still alive, but probably bordering death. This made Raven want to cry. At lest Cybrog had found him in time that Beastboy would not be alone. He would have his friends here until the moment he finally did cross over. Maybe it would bring him more peace than those that died alone. He would be guide through the boarder by loved ones; maybe someone familiar just like Robin and Timmy. Beastboy, however, was not going to journey alone; he was not even going to remain lying in this little box.

Raven carefully removed her cloak. She wrapped the soft blue fabric around Beastboy's fragil form and lifted him from the bin. He did not stir, or even seemed to be breathing. Once freed from the bin and it's contents, Raven wrapped her cloak around the body of the green cat. In the process she noticed that his injured leg from earlier was completely gone from the thigh down. Surprisingly, it was not spilling blood. In fact, it looked as though it had been sergically removed and long since had the chance to heal. "Beastboy," she whispered to him. "Can you still hear me?" There was no differance in Beastboy to acknowledge he even knew his friends were so close.

Starfire's depression had returned. She did not speak and her eyes grew dark as she sunk into the part of her mind unreachable by outsiders. Melvin and Teether did not know what to think. All they saw was a green cat wrapped up in Raven's cloak. They did not know- nor needed to know- the vast injures hidden by the dark fabric. "Is he okay?" Melvin asked. Her eyes large and water coated ready to cry if anyone told her Beastboy's life was fading. For that, Raven could not answer the child. At once, Melvin and Teether looked to the next closest Titan. Cyborg did not want to have to tell these innocent kids the green hero that had saved them from a horrifying death was dying in his turn. Even so, Starfire was deep inside herself and Raven did not want to speak; with good reason no doubt. Holding herslef together at loosing yet another friend was hard enough without her empathic powers picking up on everyone else's depression. Especially the wild emotions of children.

"Cyborg?" Melvin's tiny voice begged for the answer. Melvin had realized Cyborg was the only Titan she was going to get her answer from. Cyborg braced himself as he knelt down to the child's eye level. "Listen, Melvin... Beastboy, he's... gone." Cyborg barely kept himself strong as he said this. It was no surprise the two children had been hit hard; both freely cried. Raven sighed, she would have to correct Cyborg. After all, he had not known simply because he did not have the ability to sense another's life force. Raven carefully cradled Beastboy in hopes of not causing his injures anymore pain. Then, she approached the small group pausing a moment as their depression washed over her and heightened her own. "H-he's not gone," she said having a hard time controlling her voice. "N-not, y-yet." A strange warm wetness ran down Raven's cheeks. She used her free hand to wipe it away. She looked at her hand to see clear water. The room was not hot or humid, so it was not sweat. Then that only meant one thing... Raven was crying. It had been such a long time since tears had made themselves known to Raven. Yet, in the last three hours or so, they had streaked her pail face more than once. It only hit home how terribly hopeless this situation was.

Raven resumed her seat next to Melvin and Teether. Teether was still wailing with ever bit of strength his lungs carried. Mevlin had quieted some to soft sobs. "Can you help him?" she asked. A little hope shinning in her large eyes. Raven was sorry to shake her head no. The last little light in the young girl's eyes shattered, and at once she was crying again. Though her tears were not the wails similiar to her comrade; Melvin was obviously trying to be a 'big girl'. Cyborg gently lifted his good friend's head. "Looks like he doesn't even have the strength to change back," he commented. His voice was shaky from held back emotions seeking freedom. He moved his hand the slightest to rub the matted fur between Beastboy's feline ears. His action washed away some of the drying blood revealing more and more of Beastboy's green fur. "How..." he stopped to clear his throat. "How much longer does he have?"

Raven took a moment to wipe some of the streaming tears from her face. She decided to use the salt water to wash off some of the blood on the back of Beastboy's neck. She carefully stroked the green fur avoiding the gash on his shoulder. It was already crusted and scabbing being one of the smallest wounds, but it would certianly hurt if grazed. "Raven?" Cyborg brought Raven's attention back to the question that had been asked.

"He... he k-keeps fading in and out," she answered. "I'm guessing he has minutes." She looked down to the limp form in her arms. Her tears streaming down more and more. Each droplet soared from her chin down into Beastboy's fur. Raven tried to calm herself knowing the salt water of her tears would probably hurt Beastboy's other- still bleeding- wounds. Regaining as much as her composer as she could, Raven called over her shoulder, "Starfire... you might want to come say goodbye."

Starfire barely came out of her inner tourcher when Raven spoke to her. The message still came through loud and clear though; much to clear for her liking. She slide side ways on the cushion leaving Robin where he lay. Forgetting her burned limbs, she attempted to stand. The pain raced through her and her muscles gave out to the shock. Her hip slightly grazed the sharp post that had once held the kitchen table. Fortunately, outside of that, she had avoided harm. She hissed with pain as she held the new open cut. Cybrog wordlessly walked over to help. When he knelt down to offer his hand, however, Starfire pushed him away. Before he asked why, Starfire answered. "Vita has already made a fool of me for being weak," she said. Her green eyes looked back to Robin. "It had cost me someone very special. If I had been strong in that moment she possessed me, our friends would still be alive and Beastboy would not be dying. I will not allow Vita to see me as weak anymore."

"Star, you're not weak... you're hurt," Cyborg could see the guilt Starfire was feeling. Though his attempt to convince her nothing was her fault had fallen on deaf ears. Starfire stubbornly refused his help as she forced herself again and again to her feet. No matter how many times she fell- which was almost every few steps- she would pick herself back up. Cyborg followed close beside her ready to catch her if she fell towards harm.

During Starfire's struggle, Raven spoke soft whispers to Beastboy. She hoped he could hear her, and know his friends were so close. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. She had finally stopped fighting her tears and just let them free. They would fall into Beastboy's fur- and help wash away the blood- or onto her own cloak where the blood was starting to show through. "We were trying to stop Starfire from wrecking the city. Once she flew off, you were trying to be everyone's best friend." Raven smiled remembering the events of that faitful night. They had acted as a team, and they had not even been the Teen Titans yet. That day they had declared to help Starfire escape the evil lizard aliens known as the Gordanians. They had fought and won and when everything was said and done... that had become a team. Raven narrated her memories to the limp cat. "And then, I made the mistake of saying you were funny. You've never let me live that down. Though, sometimes your jokes were funny. Sometimes." The children were listening to Raven's story. They had never heard how the Titans had met before.

By now Starfire had managed to get to the couch piece. Melvin quickly noticed the other girl and leaped from her seat. She lifted Teether with some struggle then said, "Sit here." Starfire- tired and sore from her struggle- decided not to argue this time. She sat down next to Raven with her green gaze on the still cat. Instantly, Starfire took up on Raven's story telling to their dying friend. "I remember a time you wished to throw oil at Cyborg for placing red dye in your shampoo," she said. Cyborg snickered when the image of a brown Beastboy throwing what could only be described as a childish fit over one of Cyborg's more clever pranks in the on going prank war they had played verse one another. "Green Bean missed me for a mile," Cyborg commented.

"And hit me instead," Starfire spoke with a fake cross-ness in her tone. She gave a weak smile as she scratched Beastboy's feline ear. "It took some time, but you did apologize."

"You called him a Milnip wusserloop for the next week," Raven added.

"What does that mean anyway?" Cyborg commented. Starfire smiled and motioned her hand for Cyborg and Raven to come in close to hear. She whispered and Cyborg burst out laughing. "THAT'S what it means!!! Awe man, BB should be glad he doesn't know," he said through his laughter. After a couple moments though the laughter died away, leaving the Titans in silence. No one was sure what to say as they were each immersed in memories of when the Titans were all together. The happy times. Their arguments and each battle they had faced. From the boring days lying about the tower to the days there had not been enough time to achieve all that was needed to be done. Would they ever have normal lives again? Maybe... if they lived.

Melvin's little voice broke the atmosphere. "I don't have alot of memories with Beastboy," she admitted sadly. "But he saved me and Teether. He knew he couldn't fight that nasty awful monster by himself but he tried... for us." She handed Teether to Starfire. Then, the little girl reached out her small hands to cup each side of Beastboy's face. "Thank you Beastboy," she said. Then, she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Water sprung at the corner's of her eyes and tears fell. She stepped back with her eyes still one him. Suddenly, she grasped him in the largest hug her small body could do. "Please don't die," she cried. "Please. Please, don't die. Come back, Beastboy." She continued to mutter those words over and over.

No one tried to stop the child. In truth, inside, each wanted to do the same. They did not want another friend to die, but nothing could be done. They had arrived to late to stop Vita for her attempt on his life. They had not found him while he was probably still strong enough for a trip to the medical base to save him. It would take magic to heal him now. Something Raven did not hold in her person right now because Vita had sucked all power from her. Second by second, they could only watch as their friend died. It would be nothing short of a miracle now to save him.

Raven freed one of her arms and wrapped it around Melvin's trembling shoulders. The child crawled onto Raven's lap trying not to let go of Beastboy. It was if she feared letting him go would end whatever will kept him alive now. Raven tightened her hold on Melvin and Beastboy embracing them as she fought for control over her despair. She closed her eyes and forced her thoughts to calm. She forced herself to accept when really all she wanted to do was force herself to regain her magic and save Beastboy. She battled on doing alright until something new happened. Her violet eyes shot open, unsure if it were true. She looked down at Beastboy in his cat form. Her senses acute to the new development. It was true.

Raven looked up at her friends. Cyborg noticed immediately the change in Raven's features. Starfire- who had been caring for Teether- soon realized too. They each exchanged glances amongst each other and towards Beastboy. "Is he..." Stafire could not finish her question. She did not want to believe it. Raven nodded. "Just now," she answered. A whole new wave of emotions washed over them. One of the clouds outside covered the sun adding to the cold, dark bleakness that surrounded the remaining Titans. Beastboy's life force had completely vanished. That meant he no longer inhabited his body. He was gone.

_Wow... this one is emotional. So how many of you are crying (or near tears)? I am. I'm so gonna get hate mail for this one. I lost one reader when Robin died... I wonder how many of you are gonna leave me because of Beastboy. For those who care to know, I don't hate Beastboy either. Heck! He and Raven are my fav characters! But this had to be done. For those who choose to continue reading, you'll know why._

_Anyway, up next: The storm has come and the Titans are left in darkness. With three members and two children remaining and the angel still not showing any signs of even existing (!) It's everything or nothing...Will they survive? The Final battle is underway! Stay tuned!_


	27. His story

_Hello everybody! Nice to see you all who decided to stick around :) Wow, the end is near! The story is almost done. I can't believe it! Just a little more, and it's finished. Then on to another story!_

_By the way, for those interested... the poll is now on my profile. So if you want (or don't want) me to put a teaser to the up and coming Allies and Enemies on my profile make sure to vote! If no one votes it's an automatic 'no' vote and you'll just have to wait until it comes out. Poll closes on April 7th, 2009. So make sure to cast soon._

_Also, between school and my several new ideas, I haven't had much time to update. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I really am trying!_

_Finally, this chapter goes out to AngelEtty._

_That's all. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 26**

Pain. It was an intense feeling rippling through his veins. He could barely remember what had caused the pain. What had sent his mind into this dark abis? Who was he? The more he thought, the less he knew. The only thing he was sure of was pain. Pain, and cold. It was a striking cold that made his limbs numb. It made him feel like he did not exist. That could not be right. Of course he existed, didn't he?

_His heart raced in his chest. Had to keep moving; had to get away. A strike on his back. Claws. Each one ripped into his flesh greedily drawing his presious life's blood from his body. If forced him from his hawk form to human._

It burned. The open wounds on his body. Like touching acid, but could not pull away. What had happened?

_He retaliated with a furious blow to the beast's chin. The sickening sound of it's jaw breaking echoed the barren hallways. Taken back a moment, he switched to the form of a raptor. His injured leg made him stumble, but he still managed to leap up at it's neck. That had been a bad idea. The monster openedhis large mouth and snapped it spear-like teeth at his belly. He was ensnared in it's powerful jowl. He cried out as fangs ran into his already beaten body. It would not end like this! It couldn't! He had to stop this demon, for his friends._

Friends? Where were they now? Who were they? Faint images played his mind, but they were fuzzy illusions of colour before fading once again.

_Trapped, he could not shape-change without doing worse damage. Instead, he jamed his clawed hand into the beast's great red eye. It howled in pain releasing him. He limply fell to the ground, disheaveledand lost in shock. He instinctively returned to human form. The demon was prepared to attack before he was. It pinned him to the ground with it's enormous hand. The musclesin the foe's arm rippled with the energy and force they put into crushing him. It was not enough to kill him just yet. No, not yet. She wanted to play first. "Of all the mortals you could have possessed, Mirna, this one is by far your worst choice," the demon growled. "Or maybe you knew you would not win. After all, you ARE against Vita, demon of the eighth plain. What hope did you ever have?"_

Vita? The vial demon... she was responsible for his pain. Wasn't she? Just what was going on?

_"Y-you don't need *gasp* h-h-hope when you'rrrrrrr... on the... good side," he answered through his suppressed lungs. Air. He needed it. He had to get free. He turned into a grizzly bear and fought to push the demon's hand off. She sneered and chuckled at the doomed boy's pathetic fight. Yet, she bothered to indulge him. "And just why is that?"_

_"C-cause... good guys...always... WIN!" He felt her hand lighten a little giving him an opening. He went from bear to tortoise as he made a small leap away. The demon's hand crashed to the floor narrowly missing him. The jolt on the ground made his reptilian self bounce. Frustrated that her pray had slipped through her fingers, Vita roared her horrendouscall. She reared up to attack again, but he had taken the form of a snake and was slithering off withimpressive speed. It was much better than remaining as a creature withlimbs, considering the condition of his leg. Though he no longer bore legs, he could still feel the pain in his snake underbelly. He did not let it detour him. To do so could mean his death._

Something shook inside him at the idea. Death. How close he was... wait... Had he died? At this realization, the memories raced into his fading mind at a faster rate, but not all was his battle.

_A little creature just as hideous as the one chasing him cut him off._

_A group of people so familiar, but there faces shadowed. He heard them laughing, and talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Nothing that flowed from their mouths made sense._

_The snake reared up just in time to escape the smaller creature's attack. He was poisonous. He could bite the little monster and watch it fall victim to his venom. He could kill it in one strike. Yet, as he watched the blood ooze from the demon's half formed body he remembered his friend's warning. No matter how venomous he was, the blood of that beast was far greater. He would die trying to kill it, and it would be unaffected. Instead, he made a fake strike. Not sure what to do, the little creature had leaped back. It did not know if he was a danger to it. That had been it's mistake. He was free to continue his race for life._

_A bright sunny day, withfive friends doing what they did best; being heroes. The enemy... he didn't know. All he knew was the roar of battle. His heart racing in his chest as he fought along side _them_. His friends. The ones he care for more than life itself. He would be there to watch their backs, and they his. They were more than friends... they were his team. His family._

Family?

_A young man and woman. Each loving him, calling his name. At least, he thought they were. "Come help mommy with the jeep," the woman told him. Her son. His mother. "Okay," he said cheerfully. He turned and said good bye to his father, and their co-worker. An adventure waited outside. Something that would change his life. It all started that day, with a deased __animal and a crazy, life-saving idea._

_He was almost to the main room. There would be no where else to run. His trail would end. His body was crying in agony. The monster had managed to get him a couple more times. Each time he had done little damage in return, but it was something. The demon was slowing. Her bulked up energy was starting to fade, but so was his life. He knew there was no more running. Nothing more to be done. The pain inside was the evidence that at one point he had been poisoned. His vision was blurring. Even blinking out at points. Exhausted, and torturing pain he lay down in human form. He was faintly aware of the blood he had laid himself in. He did not know if it was his own, or that of another._

_"I'm sorry, their dead"_

_The demon came closer. She did not run seeing that he had fallen._

_"Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra..."_

_"Have you given up already, Mirna?" The demon mocked as she circled the fallen boy. His breathing was uneven._

_"Hello Garfield, I'm Rita Farr..."_

_"Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room."_

_"Come on, Sport, you can do better than that."_

_A whole new pain shot through him as the demon grabbed hold of his injured leg. He wanted to scream. To yell, and cry for help, but his lungs did not have the power left inside. Like a dog with a toy, Vita shook her head back and forth._

_"You think you could be meet? You can't even pass me!" a familiar voice echoed in his brain. His eyes were set on a pair of racing cars to know or care who was next to him. He pressed the buttons on his controller and forced his way past. "What?! No way!" Laughter burst through him as he felt joy. "What were you saying?" he taunted his opponent._

_Despite not having the power, somehow he managed a squeaky scream as his leg came clear of his body. His blood splattered along the wall. With the separation, he flew across the hall into the main room door. He landed just before the metal gate. Vita smiled as she started eating away at the limb. May as well, he wasn't going anywhere. Weakly, he forced himself up. His arm reaching for the control pad. Just as his fingers tapped the correct button, another little demon leaped onto him. It's tiny claws sliced his ear first. He turned over to fight it._

_" Star! It was... you weren't supposed to... I didn't... Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles." He laughed despite the situation not being funny. Everyone grew angry with him, but mostly the one covered in oil. A prank gone wrong, and he did not apologize like he should have. Sure he did LATER but then would have been best._

_The demon's assault was fast and direct. He now bore scratches along his face and arms. The most sever was the gash on his chest. The small beast had even managed to snap one of his ribs from his body. He felt woozy and light headed. His thoughts faded in and out. Fade in... Vita was throwing her own youth from him claiming she alone would kill and feast on him. Fade out... black. Fade in... he had somehow scrambled into the main room and shut the door. Just before fading out again, he could see Vita slamming against the door to force it open. Fade out... black. Fade in... Vita was tearing the main room apart to get to him. He was not the one moving himself though. He was in the form of a cat, being carried. Ghostly hands held him close to her cold body, but she was fading with the rising sun._

_Two little children looked on in fear as the creature of their nightmares chased after him. He only saw the out of the corner of his eye, but he saw them none the less. He hoped beyond hope they would be alright. Even if what Vita had said about his friends was true, at least they were to survive. They had to._

_Fade in... Vita smashed part of the counter. She ripped the tap from it's pipe which caused the water to spray like a fountain. "Quick, in here," his saviour forced him into the recyclable box. She covered him with papers before disappearing. He did not know where she had gone or what she was doing. Everything swirled and his head throbbed. Fad out..._

The memories stopped and he was left in cool darkness. The cold felt colder. The pain was beginning to numb. He felt like his mind was on some sort of weird drug high. Floating as if nothing was real, not even reality. It was like lying back in a frigid pool, and letting the water carry you. Not a care in the world. An inner peace, as the pain faded away. Heck, what pain? It felt like everything was right as he sunk deeper and deeper into the corners of his mind. A place where nothing could harm him.

"Beastboy..." A voice whispered from far off. He knew the voice, but how? He opened his eyes, but found himself lost in a darkness. Despite how dark it was, he could still see. He could see himself as if the sun itself was shinning on him. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. He could hear voices around him, but could not see who was speaking. He could not understand what they were saying. Then he felt warmth on his forehead; only to disappear a moment later. Then it returned. It felt like he was being bundled in a warm blanket and then held. He could feel warm energy around him heating his frozen limbs. The feeling was welcoming compared to the cold. "Beastboy, can you still hear me?" it was the voice from earlier. It was so familiar to him, but he could not wrap his disordered mind around just _who_. How were they familiar? More voices. People talking. He recognized them all. How?

A world of colour suddenly burst forth into Beastboy's gaze. It was a meadow, with soft clouds whispering their way about the flowers. Then, just as quickly as the image had come, it was gone, and he was left in darkness once more. Then he noticed a warm wetness along his back. Right where pain resided, but it was not bring him pain. It filled him with more warmth. Even more warmth when he felt almost a giant hand against his face. He placed his hand on his head to find out just what was playing with his hair, but there was nothing. "How long does he have?" He knew that voice too!

The response was muffled. Then he could see the meadow again. This time the image stayed longer. It was just at his feet, but he could feel it's warmth. It was welcoming. Not far off he could see a bright light. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He meant to take a step forward, but the image faded again. Once again, he was in darkness. He could still here people talking. "... you never let me live that down. Though, sometimes your jokes were funny. Sometimes."

_"Look out for falling dinos."_

_"I think this might be where air fresheners come from"_

_"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"_

Another voice had joined in. It was too quiet at first, but then he could hear it clearly. "...throw oil at Cyborg for placing red dye in your shampoo."

Another voice cut in, "Green Bean missed me for a mile."

"And hit me instead," the first voice had said. Just who were these people? How were they familiar? Once again, blurry images of people appeared around him. It was a little more clear this time, but still not enough to recognize. The the colours suddenly spread out into the vibrant scene of the field once more. It was rushing for him at a fast rate washing away the darkness. Almost a whisper sounded behind him where the darkness still lay. "Don't Die," it said. He could feel the power in those words. He may not of knew who had said them, but it obviously meant a great deal.

A blinding light awoke in the darkness behind him. The meadow image seemed to fear it as it stopped where it was. He looked back to see one of the blurry images of someone he knew turn into a young woman. She was dressed in white though it looked like loose fitting warriors' uniform. The seems sparkled from the eerie light as if they had been sewn with pure gold. The woman was beautiful; more so than he had ever scene in his life. She looked young, maybe twenty or thirty. Her skin was dark; her hair even darker. He eyes held a gentleness and wisdom of things he would never know in his life time. He found himself lost in her golden gaze. Not amber, or some trick of light; her eyes were truly gold. He had never met a human with gold eyes before. According to the large dove like wings on her back, and the glow of warmth radiating off her, she most likely was not human.

She did not say anything. She did not call or beckon him, but he still felt he was being drawn to her and away from the meadow behind him. A step later, he was in the direct path of her light. The meadow and the darkness vanished. The cold disappearing with it. Pain was no more. He felt like he was truly happy. As if sorrow, anger, and fear never existed. He was lost in a world of love and purity. The blurry images from earlier appeared once again. This time he could see them. They were his friends and family. A great crowd of people that loved him and he loved in return. Then the non-human woman stood directly in front of him. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. Her voice held the same comfort and mystery as her eyes, but the hardness of a warrior. "What I am?"

"Umm... an angel?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "My name is Mirna. I was sent here on my partner's request. I can do three miracle outside of my host. Granted, I can not revive the dead. But you are not dead. Let it be known the second of my miracles is saving you from death's door. You will return when the time is right. There is another miracle that I must see to. After the final is done, it will be time to strike down Vita. Tell my partner to not loose hope. That her will to fight will strengthen my own and together this demon will be no more." Mirna suddenly leaned in close, her hands on his shoulders. He could feel her powers rushing through him like a burning fire, but not painful. Then she whisper in his ear "Tell her 'Look to that which no demon will survive'." Mirna's light began to grow stronger. "It is time," she breathed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, haven't updated in a while. Been working on a few dozen stories at once. But here it is. R&R please!_


	28. Pointing the Blame

_Wow, it's been along time, AGAIN! Sorry to all my loyal readers for being a pain in your backends and procrastinating on this. Finally, here it is. I'd also like to say this is most likely going to one of the last 3-5 chapters to this story. Glad to have been writing for you all, now... on with the show!_

**Chapter 27**

The air grew thick and humid. Clouds swirled outside removing the sun and plunging them into darkness. The wind cried as it tossed around the dark entities. Thunder growled from the heavens growing louder and more ferious with each passing minute. The sea lashed out upon the banks enough to shake their island home. Even the gulls knew it was time to take shelter. To many staring out, the weather was bleak. To five youth trapped inside a deadly beast's current residence, it looked like the end.

Cyborg was the only one still awake at the moment. He had not volunteer for patrol, but with no desire to sleep, he was the only capable of first patrol. He watched the brewing storm outside. The shattered window allowed the power of the wind to come inside and chill their already dismal moods. He had built up a fire in hopes of warmth and some small amount of security. It was not much, but it was something. Looking out to the dreadful weather made Cyborg feel even more depressed, but he dare not look else where. Not to his shattered friends he could provide no comfort to. Not to his destroyed home; all the memories it once shared. He just watched the storm, and preyed he and his friends could survive another night.

"It doesn't look good out there." Cyborg practically jumped at the voice breaking the silence. He turned quickly that one would wonder how he did not mange whip-lash. "Don't worry, it's just me," Lily said reassuringly. She stood in a dark corner as solid as if she was living. Cyborg's tension decreased, but did not vanish. "Not the best time to be sneaking up on a guy," he said. Though the words were meant to be scolding, Cyborg's voice held only exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," Lily spoke uncomfortably. "I got this from the basement. I thought you might need it." Cyborg finally noticed the box in Lily's arms. He sighed as he got to his feet. Lily carefully handed him the box. Inside was old papers, cardboard, and what looked like pieces from broken furniture. "Thanks," Cyborg said. He put the box next to the couch pieces and sat back down. This time his eyes remained on the flames. For a long time, the only sound was the crackle of the fire within the recycling bin and the terrible wind outside. "I know this doesn't matter, but..." Lily started. She paused to see if Cyborg was listening. He merely continued to blankly stare into the orange blaze. Regardless, Lily continued, "I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant for any of you to get dragged into this." Silence passed once again. "Cyborg?"

Quiet remained for only a moment, before Cyborg finally spoke in little more than a whisper, "What are you expecting me to say?" He turned his vision to her. His human eye was glazed over with unshed tears. In that moment, he looked older than he really was. Not a fun loving teen, but a man. A broken man that would have to live with the hardship of out living his friends. With not being able to help them. A man that was cursed by the very talent that allowed him to recall good times as well as the bad. Even if by some small chance he survived, he would forever be haunted by his own mind.

Lily did not know how to answer Cyborg's question. "Are you trying to ask me to forgive you?" he continued to press. "Three people have been murdered by the demon you brought to us. Who else am I going to lose while your angel works up the nerve to fight this creature? I know your not at fault. I know I shouldn't be pointing fingers, but people- my closest friends- are dying. Now a storms coming in blocking out the light. We can barely survive running for our lives until the sun rises, let alone during a storm. And by the looks of it, it's gonna last all day. We'll be dead before the sunsets, and you want me to forgive you?" By now, both Cyborg and Lily were crying. Lily was showing her tears much more, and small hiccups had started. Right now, as kind as he was in normal circumstances, Cyborg did not care. Tension grew as Cyborg stared Lily down. After a frame rattling blast of wind, two bitter words slipped from Cyborg's lips, "Go away."

"What?" Lily gasped.

"I said, go away. I don't want to see you again."

"B-but, I can help..."

"You've done quiet enough." Lily stood with her mouth agape. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked into the hurt eyes of Cyborg. His enraged glare never once faultered. A heart beat later, Lily's eyes also turned dark. "I guess this just shows even your heart is made of metal," she hissed before vanishing. Cyborg clenched his jaw not wanting the last of his strength to fade. Despite the effort, in seconds the last barrier fell and a great wave of pain washed over him burning him to the very core. Tears rolled freely down his cheek. He covered his face with one hand trying to hide his shame and regain control. As his friends slept, Cyborg wept. His tears for every bleeding heart of the world that knew what loosing a loved one costs. Never in his life had he felt more alone.

*****************************

_Okay, before you all get pissy about Cy being OOC let me just remind you the situation he's in. I think anyone would be a little emotional, no? Anyway, I got to go to bed (it's almost midnight). I got to be up for a local festival tomorrow bright and ugly :P_

_As always, thanks for reading. Tchau (bye)_


	29. Nightmare

_I'm back again. Hope you all have enjoyed._

_Ladies and Gentlemen... chapter 28!_

**Chapter 28**

Raven was certain she was asleep. She had felt exhaustion sneak up on her and steal her away into the mystic world of dreams. So if she was truly asleep, why did she feel like she was awake? Why did this dream feel so... real? It was as if reality was the lie, and this was what is. The twisted sense of near insanity was somehow comforting, because for the time being, this was her reality. No matter the horrors within, this was her current place in time. A copy reality trying to blind her of what was really real, if of course what was real was truly real. Thus, knowing she was asleep, at least assured her she was not going mad.

As the last of her conscious mind slipped away, a nightmare set in. It started with nothing. A void to which existence was erased. She believed it to be the confines of one's mind that harboured dark emotions and ideas; it was the more logical idea. She saw no one and nothing, but their had to be something. She could feel it like tiny spiders crawling up her skin. It began to tighten around her wrist and ankles with the same feeling on reptilian skin. Squeezing and constricting her limbs. Sweat began to fall as her heart pounded fearfully in her chest. Why was she scared? This was all just a dream after all. Dreams could only harm you from inside the imagination. Even so, Raven was afraid, and it only increased with each passing second.

The sudden feel of something against her legs made her gasp. The sudden intake pained her lungs. She had inhaled, but it did not feel like oxygen. It felt like a poison made to numb her inside-out. She could not breath, and her head swirled in panic. Tiny needles prickling from inside her air way the same way the cold of winter did. All the while the heat around her grew more and more intense. There was a strange sensation of being hot and cold at the same time. Like running a high fever while standing in the eye of a blizzard. Each wave of hot and cold came with the touch of bone on flesh. It was defiantly bone; bone hands perhaps reaching out to her. Lost souls reaching for a saviour.

Below her feet the ground began to tremor. Maybe the ground was shaking with as much fear as she. The difference was, the ground knew what had been so large and heavy that it would force it to quack. As far as Raven was concerned, she did not want to know. Whatever was great enough to move the earth seemed to be getting ever closer. No doubt it was alive, as she hear the claws on the ground. She could feel the power of it from within the shadows. As it drew ever closer it's rancid breath tickled her muddled senses. The horrid wreak of rotting flesh with the acid sent of blood. Amongst the scents, the familiar odor of ashes.

Red peered out from the void in the form of two ovals. Both were enormous; the size of watermelons at least. They glared her down at eye level with only feet between her and them. Beneath it, a great mouth of ivory fangs opened. Each tooth could easily be the length of her hand, save for the two bottom incisors. Each was double the size of the other fangs. As the fangs parted a low rumble erupted from within them. Smoke slithered from what Raven guess was the beast's nostrils. As the smoke pillowed more and more into thick clouds a light started from the center of the jaws. It grew larger each second showing that it was moving from the beast's belly to it's mouth. Just before the orange-yellow light made it to the mouth of the creature, it's head flew into the air. Now, thirty feet about Raven, the savage beast looked down on her. In a roar that could shatter bones, fire shot forth. In the fire's decent, the darkness coward away to reveal the secrets it once held.

First was the head of the fire breather; the skull of a dragon. It was like a giant crocodile's head to which the flesh had long since fallen away to reveal pearl bones beneath. It sported a small horn between it eyes and two larger ones like a triceratops above each eye. At the back a long spine held it in place. Each vertebrae wielded bits of bloody tissue. From neck to body and on to the tail; the dragon was a skeletal image of it's original character. It's rib cage bore no organs of any sort, making it's fire breathing abilities curious. Small amounts of muscle and tissue clung in a crimson covered mess along the white bones. On each side of the beast's great shoulders were spikes possibly five feet in length. Just behind the spikes, upon the creature's back, was the skeletal structure of it's once mighty wings. Though each wing was torn and thin, patches of scaly skin remained between each finger. The dragon's long tail swayed back and forth displaying the four sharp, black claws on the end. At the bottom of each built leg was a hand like foot. Each foot had three long fingers and an extra on the back of the wrist. They were mummified to the point the bone only held together by thin layers of skin and flesh much like an Egyptian king. At the end of each finger, to both wings and feet, was thick, jagged claws.

As soon as the dragon's fire hit the ground it turned black and etched a large circle around Raven. The dark flames fought back more of the darkness that Raven could now clearly see where she was, and just what was happening. The slithering around her limbs had indeed been snakes; _large_snakes. The gold and red scaled serpents were acting as chains bounding her to place. At her feet, a few dozen corpses lay reaching out to her. Grasping for her power, and life force. Souls of the eternally damned. She could feel their desire for life and freedom. Their rotting bodies deteriorated worse before her eyes. Pieces of them falling off to be greedily swallowed up by the blood river she was standing in. Then, as if someone had removed a mute button, noises everywhere flooded her mind to the point of making her dizzy. Screams of pain, and roars of unseen monsters. She swayed a little but managed to remain standing. Even so, she continued to chock on the vial air.

But it was just a dream. She was asleep. She knew she was asleep. A nightmare to which she would soon awaken from. This was not real. She would jump up from her slumber screaming and covered in a cold sweat. This was her dream land, nothing could physically harm her here. So then why did she keep thinking about all the old Freddie Krouger movies? The little song started playing in her mind.

_One...Two... Freddie's coming for you..._

The dragon wings spread out wide as it threw it's head in the air. It jaws parted and a powerful roar echoed through the nothing-ness outside of the circle.

_Three... four... better lock your door..._

It reared up on it's back legs before coming down on the pile of corpses. Beneath it's feet, bones crunched and undead screeched. As for Raven, she narrowly missed being sliced by one of the monster's claws. Instead, the force shook the ground hard enough to knock her on her back end. She made to get away but the chain snakes kept her there.

_Five... Six... Grab a crucifix..._

She fought against the snakes' hold. Her struggle only made them hold tighter. In her mind she prayed for help. For someone to wake her up. She wanted to escape this nightmare. When she realized her prayers would not be answered, tears began to form in her eyes. They trickled down burning her pale features. She realized their was something wrong with her tears. Carefully, she wiped some of the salt water with her finger tips. She was shocked to find red. She was crying blood. Then she saw the dragon move again. It was rearing up again, but this time to throw another blast of fire.

_Seven...Eight... Stay up late..._

This time the fire remained orange, and washed over the pile of bodies. Raven shielded her face with her arms feeling like a fool. This was a nightmare. A figment of her imagination. No matter how she reminded herself of this, she forced her magic to create a barrier. The giant shield did it's job. The corpses around her were not so fortunate. Their ashes were swiftly swept away in the blood current. "That's enough, my pet," someone called on the outside of the barrier. Raven uncovered her eyes to search for the voice's owner. Her mouth dropped.

_Nine...Ten... Freddie's back again!_

*************

_I was planning on more, but I felt this was a good spot to leave you lot in suspense... I know, I'm evil :P_

_Anyway, thought you guys might like a good action chap... been doing a few emotion chaps so I figured I needed to slide this in here. Though this DOES have a large purpose to the story :) but Only I know what that is (for now)._

_Hope you all have enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated! Love ya. Tchau (bye)._


	30. Inner Battle

_Hey guys! Hope you all liked last chapter. Just wanted to publicly thank Sinomin for a tip given last time. It was greatly appreciated and hopefully it will ensure __Staying Alive Til Dawn__is done to the best ability it can be. Now... I give you Chapter 29!_

**Chapter 29**

_"That's enough, my pet," someone called on the outside of the barrier. Raven uncovered her eyes to search for the voice's owner. Her mouth dropped._"It's you!" Raven gasped. Her lungs itched, but she finally was able to breathe.

"You're honestly surprised?" a red cloched figure answered from atop the dragon's head. Four glowing red eyes peered out from under the new comer's hood.

"I thought I locked you away," Raven hissed as she stared down her alternate personality.

Red Raven curled her lip into a wicked smile. "You shouldn't assume things, Raven," she taunted. "Especially when it comes to how much control you have over me." The dragon lowered it's head to the ground. Rage simply floated off onto the floor only meters in front of Raven. At once the dragon disappeared into dust, and was replaced by fire. Now it was just the two of them staring each other down in the middle of the dragon's dark flames. Raven did not know what her dark counterpart wanted, but she would certainly see to it Rage did not succeed. In the blink of an eye, Rage was throwing her fist into Raven's face. Raven soared backwards, and crashed into the ground just short of the black flame barrier. The impact shook Raven, but she forced herself back onto her feet as quickly as she could. Rage waited for Raven to pick herself up, before racing in for another attack.

This time Raven was ready. She went to fly but only managed to jump out of the way. Her powers did not work here. Rage passed by where she had been moments before. Raven skillfully landed on the other side and turned ready for Rage's comeback. Meanwhile, Rage's wild swing hand sent her off balance. She was unable to stop right away. Her arm passed into the flames to which she screamed. She swiftly removed her arm, but the damage was still clear. As Rage shook away the last of the fire burning her, Raven could see the charred skin. That did not make sense. Rage was a soul, something that could not be hurt or destroyed... no matter how much Raven wished it. As far as Raven knew, there was only one kind of fire that could harm souls, and it resided in one place. "Where are we?" Raven wanted to be wrong. She wanted Rage to tell her inside her head like they always were when fighting. Instead, Rage smirked. She cradled her injured arm as she turned to face Raven. "Why do you bother asking questions you already know the answer to?" she said.

"Then this is..."

"That's right, Raven dear. Welcome to Hell. Your Hell to be exact."

In a flash, the outside of the barrier revealed itself. It looked like an underground cavern. A dome that blocked them in completely leaving them utterly alone. Yet they were not alone. Circling them on the walls was each of Raven's alternate selves. Each was hanging by their chained wrist, and their heads were low. It appeared they were all unconscious. Raven recognised each emotion by their different coloured cloches. Knowledge, Wisdom, Timid, Brave, Rude, and Happy. If the situation was not so stressed, Raven might have noticed one was missing. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"A new dawn has arrived, Raven," Rage answered. She started to circle Raven in search of an opening. Raven saw this and kept herself facing Rage. Soon they were circling each other. "For the past few days I've watched as you weakened us. Let us be defeated time and again. For the sack of surviving, I've had to fight each of us. As you ran scared of Vita, I was preparing for our rise to power. Vita is an insult to demons; one that I intend to do away with. Only one thing stands in my way now. Tell me, Raven, do you fear death?"

"Not from you," Raven hissed back. "You can't destroy me without destroying yourself."

"Do you truly believe that?" Rage cocked her top left eye. Raven knew it was true, but Rage's confidence was genuine. She knew something that made Raven question the soul based bond between her and Rage. Not receiving a response, Rage continued. "It's true, we are one being. In normal circumstances, I would not be able to do any harm to you without inflicting damage upon myself. But that also meant you could not harm me either. You could bind me, lock me away in the darkest confines of your mind, but never truly be rid of me." All the while Rage spoke, her smile grew more dastardly. She was obviously straining to hold back her secret knowledge. To make things worse, Rage was succeeding in hiding her secret. She should not be capable of that. Like Rage had said, they were apart of each other. Raven should be capable of seeing exactly what Rage was thinking, but she could not. It felt like they were disconnected. No longer one being but two separateparts. Two different beings...

Raven's eyes darted to Rage's injured arm. Blistered, and charred; undoubtedly painful. She should have felt Rage's pain, but she had not. Raven looked down at her own right arm. Completely unscathed. Not to mention Rage had put a lot of force into her hit earlier. If they had been one Rage would have been sporting a black eye as well, but she was not. Which meant, somehow, someway, Raven and Rage were now two separate beings. They were existing without each other. As much as a blessing it was to finally be ride of her darker half, it also meant Raven was an open target. That's why she was here. That's why the other emotions were weak, literally hanging on the side lines. Rage was planning to kill Raven and rule their shared body permanently without question. If it had not been for Rage's nature to gloat about knowing an enemies weakness, Raven would have been trying to fight without doing real damage to Rage because she would have thought Rage and she were still one.

As all this raced through Raven's head, Rage had taken to the offensive once again. She ran across the river of blood, and tackled Raven to the ground. Though taken by surprise, Raven was quick to react to Rage's assault. The moment she splashed into the gore, she grabbed for Rage's neck with one arm. The other arm slipped under Rage's belly, and in one motion, Rage was thrown over Raven's head. Rage rolled through the blood, darkening the colour of her cloche. Raven got to her feet ready for Rage. Her maneuver fulled it's promised defensive tactic as Rage made to tackle her again. Raven easily dodged Rage's wild, one armed attacks. She only gained a small scratched along her cheek when her balance had be off set for a moment. It looked like Rage was going to exhaust herself before Raven even broke a sweat. Perhaps that was why feeling the fire's heat at her back surprised her. She jumped away from the barrier knowing how close she had come to letting Rage lead her into the fire's greedy mouth. Rage had been able to stop herself from falling to the fire a second time. She quickly turned as if to attack, but stopped. Her mouth curled into a vicious smirk revealing vampire-like fangs.

It did not take Raven more than a couple mili-seconds to realize why Rage was smiling rather than attack. The heat on Raven's back had not left. Upon looking back, she noticed her cloche was on fire. Each black tongue lapped at the blood on her cloche. She made to undo the clasps, but Rage had other plans. Just as Raven's figures brushed the clasp, Rage karate chopped towards Raven's neck. Not letting go of her clasp, Raven twisted around. The impact hit her shoulder instead and knocked her to the ground. In turn, her flaming cloche hit Rage's belly. Rage backed off at once, and the cloche floated down like it was suppose to. It was then Raven wished she had taken it off in time. The blaze burned into the back of her knees. It took everything in Raven to not scream. She gritted her teeth and consecrated on undoing the clasp. She felt a sense of relief as the cloche fell away, taking the fire with it. It was short lived as Rage slammed her fist into Raven's spine. Raven side swiped Rage's legs, but Rage jumped out of the way. Raven got to her knees only to have a foot coming dangerously close to colliding with her chest. It had been Raven's fast reflexes that saved her from a few broken ribs.

Rage slammed her second leg into Raven's shoulder sending her to the river again. Both girls landed awkwardly with Rage on Raven's injured knees. A loud snap, and a terrible ache signaled a breaking in Raven's legs as Rage's weight crashed down on her. Rage grabbed for Raven's throat, but Raven held her off. The young sorceress quickly reached up for Rage's neck, but Rage moved out of her reach. The struggle continued to stand at a draw for some time. All the while Rage started in on the mind games. "How long did you really think you'd last? A guardian angel is walking about the tower with the intentions to kill demons. Did you really hope she would spare you? You know what you really are, and so does she. She would kill you if given the chance. Send you away where no one could hear you scream."

"That's not true," Raven hissed.

"Isn't it? What makes you so sure?"

"Because she would know I would never let myself become you. I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," Rage rammed her fist into Raven's side repeatedly. Raven managed to gain hold of Rage's wounded arm. It felt slimy and hot under Raven's palm. She held on the best she could as well as getting a hold of Rage's neck. They rolled so that Raven now pinned Rage. Rage's head was only centimeters from the black flames. Raven pressed down with all her weight onto Rage's neck. Rage gasped and chocked, but she smiled. Despite the heat, a chill was sent down Raven's spine.

'Are you going to kill her?' a voice whispered into Raven's ear. A strange guilt built in the back of Raven's mind. All she could see as she looked down at the grinning being, was herself. Would she really kill apart of herself because it was dark? Because it was evil, despite it not being the emotions choice. Her existence was no different than any of the other emotions. It was not her fault that fate dealt her to be the dark side; to be evil and cursed. The voice whispered in her mind once again, 'Are you going to kill her?' More and more, Raven's grip lightened. All around her, the other emotions began to awaken. Their eyes watching in wonder to what Raven would do. Raven's violet eyes stared into Rage's deep crimson ones. She sighed, and fully realised Rage. "What are you doing?" Rage's smile had disappeared and was replaced by confusion.

"What point is there in me killing you?" Raven asked in a low voice. "We all have our inner demons we can never escape. If I killed you now, you would only come back, but stronger, because I killed you. Murder is a sin. If I killed you, then I would be you, and I promise I won't ever let that happen."

"So you choose not to kill me?" There was a pause, then Rage attacked. "Big mistake." Rage once again had Raven pinned. This time she succeeded in reaching Raven's neck. She never once flinched as her twisted her hand in hopes of breaking Raven's neck. "You're too soft," Rage hissed. "But at least you've finally realized there is no escaping me. Just accept your fate, it was always bound to happen."

"Never!" A voice called from outside the flames.

Had Raven blinked she would have missed what happened next. Next to where they fought, the black fire flashed white. The small amount of white flame parted and a swirl of purple dove in. She solidly collided with Rage, knocking the red clothed teen clear over the battle field. She landed with a loud thud a meter away from the fire on the other side. Raven gasped trying to refill her bruised lungs. A small hand formed in front of her. Raven looked up to see the purple version of herself. The missing emotion from the walls. Love. She stood offering Raven a helping hand to her feet. Raven accepted it and was painfully pulled to her feet. She leaned more on her right feeling the break in her left. On the other side of the field, Rage groaned. She hissed and forced herself to her feet. Four red eyes glared out at the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you," Love answered.

"But I destroyed you!"

"You and I are a lot more alike then you think, Rage. No one can ever be rid of us. We're the strongest emotions in existence. The only ones that can defy the other." Raven felt a little out of place watching her two emotions argue with each other.

"You really think you're as strong as me? Don't make me laugh," Rage hissed.

"Why are you denying the truth? We are equals," Love insisted.

"I'll show you!" Rage closed the space between her in Love in seconds.

Rage jumped into the air, and slammed her good arm down to Love. The assault missed as Love seemingly vanished after pushing Raven out of the way. Rage stared dumbfounded at the empty space her fist had met. She turned to look back in time for Love to appear once again. Her hands alight with white fire, Love began to repeatedly strike Rage in the back. The white flames added to the impact with more power than the blows them self. Unseen how, Rage had managed to free herself of Love's attacks and deliver a hit of her own. The strike knocked Love to the side to which Rage had enough time to turn around completely. She rammed her knee into Love's stomach tossing Love into the air. Before gravity could reclaim Love, Rage was on her feet and hitting Love again further into the air. Higher and higher, Rage had to jump at one point to continue her advance. As another hit separated Love and Rage by a few inches, Love flipped mid-air. She crashed down her feet transferring great amount of energy into knocking Rage down. Rage ducked in time to spare her face from the impact, but her shoulders were not so fortunate. Love's attack combined with gravity sent Rage headlong into the ground. Not wanting to be beaten, Rage was just able to grab Love's ankle and throw her to the ground as well. Love landed first a few meters away from Rage, but still not close enough to the fire barrier to worry. The collision made a crater in the ground, and tossed the blood river into a giant wave.

Just as quickly as she landed, Love shot out from the blood wave that had yet to fall. Swift as the wind, Love made it to Rage in time to add last minute pressure to Rage's fall. Love joined her hands over her head, then smashed them down onto Rage's chest. Rage fell ever harder making a larger crater than Love had. A intense crack sound was the cry of breaking ribs. All this happened so fast Raven's head spun. She was only acutely aware that another presence was amoung them. One that held great darkness. The battling emotions were unaware of the happenings around them. Their only care was to defeat the other. Meanwhile, in a circle around Raven, the blood began to bubble. She could feel the earth beneath begin to shake. Then, an enormous hand struck out from under her. She fit perfectly in the palm as the fingers wrapped tightly around her. The hand constricted her every movement. She could feel each organ begin to collapse in the strain. Raven's shoulder popped out of place with the might of it's grasp.

The hand grew a wrist bound in steal; the wrist grew an arm. Slowly, as the ground trembled and the blood splashed about, a giant figure was born. A figure with red skin and white hair. With four crimson eyes, and thick build. Below, the two emotions stopped battling. They looked on at the Goliath of a being standing tall that they had to lean forward to avoid hitting their head on the wall. Love's jaw dropped in disbelief as Rage smiled gleefully. Rage approached the figure by a few steps before falling down on one knee. "Master," she said bowing her head.

************

_Wow, that was a lot of work. Thought I'd give you all a really good fight scene to make up for the last few chaps._

_Also I've discovered I'm making the story a little longer than I originally thought, but I REALLY need to squeeze this idea in their to make it better than my original plan. So, hope you've enjoyed. I plan to update again soon. Reviews are always welcome! Thcau (bye) _


	31. Being Brave

_Wow, Chapter 30 already! I didn't expect I would ever make it to this many chapters. The story was suppose to be a lot shorter :P. I guess with time comes new ideas and those ideas make this better (I hope)._

_Anyway, in celebration of 30 chapters (+ Prologue) I'm offering a chance to win a prize. At the end of this chapter is 2 questions. First person to answer correctly will win a fanfic of their very own! Details are below. Good luck to all, and happy reading!_

**Chapter 30**

The great beast growled in the back of it's throat. A low rumble that made Raven's heart pound in her chest. On one side of the wall, Timid fully awoke. She was hyperventilating, and her eyes were wide in panic. She looked ready to scream at any given moment. Raven could feel Timid's connection inside her head. Timid was scared, because so was Raven. Below, Love looked small and fragile as she stared up at the colossal being. Rage could not be more pleased. For the being before them, the one holding Raven's life in it's grasp, was Raven's own Demon Blood. She struggled in the demon's hold; an all to familiar sensation. A single word swept over them with the chill of winter; "kill". It was not spoken, nor heard, but felt. The same way a nightmare was felt. The same feeling of fear creeping into her heart commanding it to beat faster.

Tighter and tighter the demon's grasp bound her until it suddenly stopped. The nail of it's thumb crawled along Raven's shoulder etching a gash. She made to gasp, to scream out in agony, but her crushed lungs could allow her no more than a squeak of air. Her mind raced for a plan, but over and over it lead to nothing. She wanted to believe that unlike Rage, the creature remained apart of her. Under her control where it could only bring harm to her if she allowed it. As she felt her right shoulder pop out of place, and the bloody wound spill forth, she knew there was no use placing her hope in a fact she knew was not. She squeezed her eyes shut in both pain and attempt to concentrate. There was only one chance, she had to make Love stronger than her demon blood.

She thought of her friends. She thought of all the ways she loved them. How they made her happy, and she tried her best to return the favor. Unseen to Raven, for a moment Love's confidence returned. She was looking at the giant beast of hell defiantly knowing she was far from strong enough, but still needed to do something. The Demon cocked an eye in curiosity before sneering. A dark aura surrounded every bit of it. Then, the aura passed from it to Raven. She shivered as new images over took her mind. Each trying to block out her good memories with equally powerful dark ones. She fought it the best she could. Many Love would prepare to attack as though she were invincible, then wither broken to the point a small breeze would turn her to dust. Reaching for the upper hand, Raven forced herself to remember what it felt like when she discovered Melvin was alive. The overwhelming joy of someone she had been sure was to meet death within an given moment coming back. The hope she gained that perhaps there would be survivors. The memory, however, quickly back-lashed on Raven. To feel the joy of Melvin's second chance, she had to remember Vita and all her horrors she had cast upon the Titans. One by one, she saw injury and death. Love fell to her knees as her body weakened. Dark laughter filled the room neither spoken nor heard; simply felt. It rattled Raven's compressed form as the demon's aura stung her. It held the memories of Vita's work firmly in place. Raven was left in the pure emotions of hate, fear, and misery. Depression, by far, as the most powerful of them all. Without warning, tears streamed from her closed eyes down her pale face.

She did not know why it happened, or even how, but a small word slipped from her lips. Somehow filled with the same amount of endless agony as she now felt. The tinest of pleas that was lucky to be heard by her own ears. "Help," she cried. Despratly she gasped for air as much as her prison would permit. She cried again, "help. Please." Where was that bloody angel when she was needed?!

The demon's hand began to move so that each of it's sharp nails jabbed into Raven's side. Slowly they traveled across the front of her body leaving a trail of pain and blood in their wake. It was unclear if it was from going into shock or lack of oxygen, as Raven made to open her eyes, they felt heavy and slide close again. Her pounding heart was slowing. Her small struggle became nothing. Even in her muddled mind set, Raven knew she was once again slipping into the border. 'No! You can't stop now! You have to get back up!' the voice from earlier screamed. Raven did not respond; she could not. 'Wake up!' This time the voice was doubled, as though two people were speaking at once. "Raven, come on! wake up!" the second voice insisted. Raven's eye lids peeked open just the slightest. She could just make out the blurry image of Melvin. The poor child looked to be panicked as she yelled at Raven once again to wake up. Her eyes drifted close once more. Just as they did, Melvin's voice screamed out, "Mirna help her!"

An intense light immersed everything in white. The world rumbled as the demon 'howled'. It's hold on Raven loosened until finally it let go completely. She was sent falling. Speeding to the ground she braced herself for impact only to receive another kind. One which another person caught her mid air before dropping down. Oxygen quickly refilled Raven's lungs. She realized it had become easier to breathe unlike when she had first arrived in this waste land. She shot her eyes open in hopes of seeing her hero, but the moment her eyes open, a hand was covering them. The hand's fingers pressed various points on her forehead as she was layed on the bloodied ground. Though she could only see a hand, she felt a lot. What she felt was electricity shooting through her from the point the fingers touched her forehead. Every muscle flexed and at some points spasmed. Her wounds sowed themselves shut. Her bones popped and mended back into place. She could almost feel her body refilling with lost blood. It was painful beyond words. Raven's only relief came as she screamed. She screamed hard and loud, louder than she had in her life. A shrilled scream that scared even her, so she screamed some more. Then, just as quickly as it all started, it ended.

Raven was left panting and twitching from the electricity still running though her body. The hand moved away allowing Raven her first glimpse of the one who saved her. It was a woman. An angel, to be more exact. Her piercing golden gaze stared at Raven as though waiting for something. Raven pulled herself up with only a minor tingling sensation. Her body felt renewed like awakening after a full nights sleep. Seeing Raven was moving on her own, the angel stood. Her eyes became fixed on the demon now lifting itself from the ground. From the sheath on her hip, she drew a great battle sword that looked like it had been made from diamond. Though she did not wield it like one ready for war. Raven took in the angel's appearance as she moved to her feet. "Mirna?" she asked. The angel spared her a moments glance before her attention returned to the snarling demon before them. "You Bitch!" Rage yelled not far off reminding Raven of her presence. She had thought Rage had been speaking to her, but when she turned to look, it was clearly a retort for Love. The purple clad emotion shone with a brilliant renewed light. Her hands were engulfed in white flame as she attacked Rage. The red emotion dodged to the best of her ability, but each time she drew to close to the angel, or Love her speed wained. Her power and stamina weakened. Already she was heavily panting and blood poured into the crimson ground. Not to say Rage was completely at her wits end. Love was still struggling. Though Rage had slowed and weakened, it only meant she was matched with Love's current state. A very sorry state by the looks of it.

"Get your courage," Mirna broke through Raven's thoughts. Raven looked at her a bit confused. Mirna sad nothing as she pointed to the green wearing version of Raven chained to the wall; Brave. Brave started back in anticipation almost asking Raven what she planned to do next. Raven looked into the emotion's eyes wondering the very same thing. How could she realise Brave? Without her magic, the fire below Brave became an obstacle she could not over come. Not to mention Brave's chains. "If felt strongly enough, an emotion can break free of any bindings," Mirna explained as if sensing Raven's thoughts. As creepy as the idea was of an angel listening to her thoughts were, Raven decided to focus on the meaning of Mirna's message. Her eyes turned on her demon blood glaring daggers. She would be brave. She would have courage. She... was scared shit-less as she looked up into the four red eyes glaring down at them. She shook away the thought. Forced herself not to be intimidated by the creature's enormous size. Be strong. Be brave!

"You," the demon rummbled. All it's eyes seemed to be focused on Mirna. "This is not your fight."

"It became my fight when I was summoned," Mirna answered.

"Attack me then. You know you can't harm me."

"I don't intend to harm you," Mirna held her sword out to the side just in front of Raven, "I intend to see to it you are no more!" Over her shoulder, she looked at Raven. "Take it," she ordered.

"What?" Raven asked shocked.

"Take it," Mirna repeated. "You must be the one to drive into the demon's heart."

"But..."

"This is your demon, you must be the one to slay it," Mirna insisted. So many questions raced through Raven's mind, but instead of asking, she nodded and accepted the sword. It's light disappeared at once with the touch of mortal hands. Still, a strange sense of power washed over Raven. As she grasped the hilt, she looked up at the demon once again. It was the chance she had always dreamed of. The chance to rid herself of her cursed bloodline. That gave her determination to succeed, and in that the tiniest sliver of courage seeded itself.

The demon's great hand slammed down towards them. Mirna just managed to yell out, "Go!" before taking flight. Raven was left to somersault out of the way. Though it had been a bit awkward now wielding a weapon in hand. The demon's hand smashed only meters away from Raven where she had been standing seconds before. It upset the river and made the ground quake that Raven almost lost her footing. Above, Mirna was delivering blow after blow to the demon's face. It seemed to do little more than irritated the beast. With that tiny seed of courage within, Raven charged the colossal monster; only to be knocked down by Love ramming into her. Close by, Rage smirked in amusement having thrown Love only seconds before. Though it had not been her intend, she basked in the might of overpowering both beings in one shot.

Raven and Love quickly recovered but now the sword lay meters away half way in the black flame barrier. Love paid no notice as she charged Rage again throwing fire-y punch after punch. Rage doing everything in her power to dodge as she awaited an opening. Raven raced for the barrier where the sword lay somehow undamaged by the soul tearing fire. The demon had other ideas. It quickly swatted Mirna away like an annoying fly. She crashed into the wall just between Rude and Wisdom before falling out of site. With the angel out of the way, the demon stamped it foot in Raven's path. Raven just managed to jump back before being squished, though the unsteady ground left her without balance. She stumbled backwards only just keeping her stance, but had to quickly jump again as Love and Rage came tumbling towards her while trying to pin the other. The demon swung at Raven mid air. Unable to avoid Raven braced herself for impact. A loud crack, and searing pain informed her of a couple of cracked ribs. She was thrown into the ceiling of the arena before being taken into gravity's embrace once more.

Mirna shot through the barrier momentarily turning the fire white. She dashed across the blood water with remarkable speed straight for the demon. She only paused a moment to pull a feather from her wings and toss it into the air. She ran two more steps before her wings spread out and she was soaring once more. Meanwhile, the feather floated up into the air. It grew larger and larger until it was big enough to catch Raven like a trapeze net. Together they floated down safely to the ground where Raven quickly jumped off. Just as her feet left the soft feather, it shrank down to it's original size. In the moments it took for Raven's feet to touch ground, the feather had swept itself back up, divided into two feathers, and both sharp ends pierced into Raven's flesh just between her shoulder blades. She hissed in pain as stumbled onto her knees. Her eyes clamped shut as she held her shoulders in a self embrace. Unseen by her, the feathers continued to multiply themselves and grow. Their snowy colour darken with each new feather until all the feathers were dark black. When the pain numbed into a dull prickle, Raven opened her eyes. Just inside her peripheral vision she could make out black wings shielding her. She moved to sit on her knees, and the wings moved with her. She glanced over her shoulder to inspect the shadow coloured appendages. There were not dove of swan like expected to be worn by angels. The feathers were smooth and glistened the strange lighting of the battle ground. They were like... 'A raven's wings,' Raven thought. For some reason the irony of her name and wings being one and the same made her think this was the kind of joke Beastboy would have made up.

"Stop looking at them, and start using them," Mirna growled as she landed in front of Raven. At once Raven was snapped from her thoughts realizing she was wasting time. Just as her attention returned to the fight, Mirna tackled her out of the way of the demon's foot. The two women had seconds to recuperate before the demon's fist smashed down at them. Not having time to run, together they grabbed the giant hand and tried to pushed it back. Even with their combined exertion they strained to just hold the fist off. "On the count of three, go for the sword," Mirna spoke through gritting teeth. Raven nodded and waited for the count. "1," Raven shifted her footing, "2," every muscle tensed, "3!" One three, she let go and let herself work with gravity; rolling away. Whether intended or not, Mirna had not be so fortunate. The force hammered her into the ground unseen by Raven.

Instead, the empath did as she was instructed running for the sword. Just when she was within reach, Rage cried out, "I don't think so!" Raven had only enough time to see the bloodied and bruised emotion aiming an air kick towards her. She ducked letting Rage glide over her, then quickly delivered a kick of her own. She swiftly looked around for Love finding the purple emotion on the other side of the ring fighting to get up. Then her attention was on Rage also getting up. As Raven's muscles tensed ready to attack or defend on a moments notice, her new wings moved with her flexing back. She refused to let the logical part of her mind inspect and test this new discovery. It was a good thing too, as Rage was up and swinging in minutes. Avoiding the half-beaten emotion was proving the easiest fight Raven had ever known. It was clear Rage was exhausted. Her punches were far too wild and sloppy. The kind of swing that was hard enough to get a hit with two arms let alone one. Also, the way she moved signalled she had sprained her left ankle. Her breathing was shallow and stuttering with each pain filled motion, but she kept fighting. It took seconds for Raven to find and exploit an opening in Rage's attack. All it took was one good jab into the diaphragm and Rage froze. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream and her already shaky breath grew rigid; almost non-existent. She coughed once sputtering blood, then fell forward.

Raven let the emotion lean on her as she began to fall defeated. Carefully she lowered her alternate self before going after the sword once more. The fire's greedy grasp held most of the blade away from Raven. It was though it cackled at her; taunted her by holding the key to defeating her curse just out of reach. Gulping she cautiously made for the hilt. The fire hissed and tongues lashed out at her that she had to draw her hand away. She could feel the heat radiating dangerously close. Sweat beaded from her brow as she thought through what to do next. She could feel the demon's massive feet stamping around and it's 'roar' echoing through her. Every hair was on end. Every nerve telling was her to give into fear. Raven could feel Brave's eyes staring at her from behind. Suppressing every logically accurate piece of fear in her soul, Raven grabbed for the sword again. The fire moved just as quick ready to consume Raven completely. Still her hand flew forward, and wrapped around the golden hilt. The black fire twisted and reached for her outstretched hand licking her fingers. The coal stung her skin. Yet the moment her hand lay on the sword the fire kicked back as if in fear. It hissed and steamed like water had been put on it as it fled from the sword. Raven was surprised to find the hilt cool to the touch as she drew it from the coals. Once again, the feeling of endless power washed over her.

Raven turned to see where she was needed. Instead she found herself eye to eye with Brave. "Let's do this!" she cheered pumping her fist in the air. Raven could only softly smile at the emotion feeling Brave's abilities wash over her. Without command they both turned to attack. Brave went to assist Love against Rage while Raven dashed to the demon's foot. At that moment she could not find Mirna, but by the movement of the demon she knew Mirna was probably in the air. With the beast distracted Raven cut the sword along the length of it's left heal and ankle. It seemed impossible that a sword that would only make paper cuts on the beast was of any use against the demon, but as Raven ran along with the weapon marking the creature's flash, the cut opened like she had struck it with a sword ten times the size the one she currently held. She had seconds to run before the green-black ooze of the demon's blood poured down on her.

It roared in pain so fearsome parts of the wall fell to the mercy of the fire. Raven rammed the sword into the top of the beast's foot, once again having to make a quick get away after. This time it was because the demon was falling to one knee. From the corner of her eye, Raven was sure she saw a streak of light dive for the demon's neck. Moments later the ground quaked as the creature of darkness cried out once more. With the demon distracted, Raven flexed her back muscles like she had earlier. As expected, the wings spread out. She continued to move her muscles the best she could and saw her wings moving with her. She jumped...and fell back down. She leaped again, and again her feet met ground. She growled in frustration and decided to do things to old fashion way. She climbed up the demon's calf using the sword from time to time to stab into the leg and hoist herself up. She only managed to reach half way before the demon rolled to get her off. She kicked off the demon- pulling the sword out with her-, flipped in flight, until finally she touched down narrowly avoiding being crushed. Above her, Mirna made to strike the demon's face. She was stopped when it's two enormous hands clapped together around her. At the same time as Raven landed, Mirna crashed down in front of her. "Are you alright?" Raven asked. Mirna had no time to answer as the demon's hand reached for them. Raven promptly attacked the approaching hand slashing the sword along it's wrist. The swords power flashed slicing through flesh and bone. The beast pulled away at once leaving it's hand behind.

From the self created crater, Mirna sat up holding her head. The first thing she saw was Brave and Love teaming up on Rage. The red emotion was falling fast against their combined effort. It would not be long know before she became dust. Mirna's attention turned to Raven just in time to see the demon's hand fall from it's master. She quickly stood and spoke. "You need to stop fooling around," she scolded. "Even if you hack this thing to pieces, it won't die until it's stabbed in the heart. Just fly up there already and finish this."

"I would if I could fly," Raven countered. Mirna glanced between Raven's face and wings. "I can't get them to work," she hastily added.

Mirna sighed irritably, "I didn't expect you to get it right away. Looks like we'll have to stall until Brave and Love defeat Rage. Once they do, it'll weaken your inner demon to the point you can battle it head to head."

"Then one of us should go help them."

"It's not that easy. Only the joined efforts of Courage and Love can defeat Rage. I can do nothing to aid them. You, however, must believe in them. Their strength comes from the whims of your heart." Raven nodded in understanding. "One more thing," Mirna spoke swiftly as the demon raised it's oozing stump arm to smash down on them. "Once it's been weakened enough for you to battle, I will disappear. This fight, I'm afraid is all yours."

*****

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Hope this long chap made up for it (though you may not be happy about the cliffy I left you with). Anyway, like I said at the beginning, in celebration of 30 chapters, I'm holding a questionnaire. First person to answer one or both questions correctly wins. Answer one correctly = a one-shot of your choosing. Both correct though earns any multi-chapter story you would want me to write. Just note that I do not write fics with adult content in them (if you know what I mean). So here we go!_

_1) Who was the first person to die in 'Staying Alive Til Dawn'?_

_2) In the show it's mention that Raven's mother is named Arella. My question is, is that her real name? If so, what is her full name? If not, what is her real name?_

_Anyway, looking forward to your answers and hopefully reviews. Hope to get the next chapter up to you soon (warning: since it's a battle scene it make take some time). Anyway, Goodnight. Tchau!_


	32. Nequam

**Chapter 31**

Starfire woke with a start. All she was sure of at that moment was an ominous feeling twisted in her gut. She instinctively looked down to see if she had mistakenly woken one of the children. To her horror, she found exactly what had woke her. The children were gone. Starfire frantically looked around hoping that they had merely gone to Raven or Cyborg. A chill ran up her spine with intense darkness. Lightening cracked outside shortly followed by a loud boom of thunder. In the momentary lighting, her eyes fell upon Teether safely cradled by Cyborg. Both were sound asleep as if unaware of the gently pattered on the floor as the rain entered through the shattered window. Though relived to find one, Starfire remained on edge as she looked about for Melvin. There was no trace of the child. To make matters worse, the sofa piece that had once been occupied by Raven was now empty. All there was the blood covered indigo cloche. Without a clear reason, Starfire reached over to pick up the article. With only a small tug, the cloche slide away from the seat to prove there really was no one there.

Panicked, Starfire stumbled to her feet. At once her injures over took her and knocked her to the floor. In her fall, Starfire had knocked over the bin holding the small fire within it. The contents inside spilled on the floor and the fire was instantly no more. Starfire quickly covered her nose as the stirred up ashes left off the foulest of scents. Holding back her need to vomit, Starfire choked out a call into the pitch black, "Cyborg? Are you awake?"

"What's wrong, Star?" Cyborg responded immediately. For a second the darkness was broken by lightening. Teether whimpered at the crash of thunder that followed.

"Cyborg, our friends are missing!" Starfire explained. Her voice did not once hide her ever growing concern. "Melvin and Raven are not to be found! Oh, where could they be?"

"Calm down," Cyborg advised. There was a small rustling as Cyborg swept the ashes back into the bin. Another flash of lightening revealed filled the room, and Starfire watched as Cyborg froze. "What is wrong?" she quickly asked. They sat in silence until another bolt of lightening gave them light. In those few seconds Starfire saw what had made Cyborg freeze. In his metal hand, among ashes and unburned kindling, was a small skull. All but a few pieces of flesh still clung to the white bone. Teether cried out in terror. Starfire wanted to do the same, but found her breath was not with her. "It doesn't look human," Cyborg sounded uncertain how to feel about this revelation.

"C-could it be…" Starfire could not finish her question. She really did not want to know the answer. Yet, following another flash of lightening, Cyborg answered, "It's a cat's. I'm sure of it."

"Who would have done such a thing?!"

The question was disturbed as Teether yelled out, "icky!" Then he began to scream in pain. "Teether?!" Starfire called to him with concern.

"I got 'im," Cyborg answered. As he tried encouraging the child to tell him what was wrong, Starfire did her best to crawl over to them. Every muscle stunk with the various burns that marked her. Even so, her warrior spirit would not let her cry out in pain, nor give up until she reached them. Finally, when all her senses told her she was close to them, she settled down. When she reached out for Teether, however, something landed on her wrist.

At first it felt cool and slimy. Then it became like acid eating away at her charred skin. Though she wanted nothing more than to scream out, she was more concerned as to where this ooze had come from. Her mind told her to look up. Just as she had, another flash of lightening illuminated the dark room. There, in the small shadows case on the ceiling, was a shadowed corpse and glowing red eyes. Drool dripped from the creature's wide grin dropping down towards them. This time it landed on Cyborg's shoulder. The metal hissed as the acid saliva ate away in the darkness. Still, red eyes gave away the beast's position that Starfire was prepared for it's attack.

It shot from the ceiling towards them; a horrid screech following behind it. "Look out!" Starfire shouted as she simultaneously shot a starbolt at the evil being. The little gremlin was fired back up to the ceiling while the starbolt provided temporary lighting. Cyborg scooped up Teether and Starfire and ran to the main room entrance. In that time, the demon crashed into the roof and came plummeting back to the floor. The small team anxiously awaited the demon to make first move. Their wait was short lived for the monster was on it's feet in the matter of time it took for another shot lightening to strike dangerously close to the tower. Before the thunder had a chance to rumble it struck out at them. Starfire was quick with another starbolt, but this time the creature could maneuver away.

In no more time than the blink of an eye, it tackled Cyborg. The impact forced him to drop his injured team mates, but the demon appeared not to be picky about whom it fought. Starfire quickly picked up Teether and readied another attack. She could not, however, safely attack without harming Cyborg. The creature was still very small compiaredto Vita, but it was still large enough to over take Cyborg. She could only patiently wait for an opening. Meanwhile, it took most of the metal titan's strength to keep the beast at bay. Still it's claws slashed and it's fangs gnashed trying for the human part of his face. "Get off!" Cyborg yelled as he held the demon's neck in on hand so as to free his other. With his hand momentarily free, he punched the foul monster square in the jaw. The amount of force knocked the thing back into the hall giving Cybrog enough time to turn away. Not enough time, however, for him to get up before it was on him again.

Its fangs quickly fastened into the metal side of his neck. It grined gleefully until it realized it was not blood filling it's hungry jaws. It yelped as it jumped away from him. It spat and gaged on the synthetic oil that it had consumed. As Cyborg backed away from the demon, he could not help but smirk. "Yeah, chock on that you little vermin. Not much blood in my veins," he badgered. The creature glared at him with it's bloody eyes as it continued to cough.

"Awfully arrogant, aren't you mortal?" the demon growled in a deep masculine voice. "Why don't you come away from that light and we'll see how strong you are against the might of Nequam, son of Vita." Cyborg finally took notice he was within the safety of the light Starfire now held in her hand. Nequam, on the other hand, sat just beyond the more intense rays of light.

"You still cannot go within fire's light," Starfire concluded with a voice that dared the beast to confirm her suspicions. Nequam's only response was a low growl. Starfire smiled with an almost sinister grin she had never, and never would again, bare. She lowered her arm slightly until she was perfectly aimed towards Nequam. "After all the bad things you have done, it is time your kind go back where they belong," she seethed. The starbolt's light grew more intense that Nequam had to back away even more. Still, the demon was unafraid of Starfire's threat. He even smirked a little more. "My kind?" he sneered with a cocked eyebrow; or at least raise the area above his eye that should have been his eyebrow. "I wonder how that so called friend of yours would have acted had she heard you." Starfire's growing rage shown through her starbolt enough that the usually green light was turning fire orange. Unseen from within the shadows, Nequam's bulk increased. "You know, mother is going to punish her for embarrassing our kind. She's going to show her how a real demon should act. Hell hath no fury like the wrath of Vita." Each word angered the trio, and Nequam only grew. "You are wrong," Starfire responded crossly. "Raven is not one of you. She is a good person. We will not let you or Vita harm anymore of our friends." With that, she let the giant starbolt fly.

* * *

_Cliffy! back again guys with yet another cliffhanger. What will happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and see._

_On another note, the winner of chapter 30's questionnaire was AngelEtty. AngelEtty has declined to the prize and so it was passed to our second place winner: Congratulations Sinomin._

_For those wondering: the answer to #1 was Lily #2 was No, her name is Angela Roth._

_Another note: Nequam is Latin for "worthless, good for nothing, bad."_

_So, hope you all enjoyed and I'll be seeing you all again soon. As for me, I'm off to bed (school in the morning and all). Catch you guys later. Don't forget to review!_


	33. Little Warrior

_Hey guys, I'm back! I don't want to keep you all from the story, so here you go... presenting Chapter 32!_

Chapter 32

_one hour ago..._

The thunder rumbled on as rain began to gently patter onto the floor. It was not the noise that had awoken her; something else had. It was as if a voice had spoken to her without actually being heard. "Melvin, wake up," it had said softly. So Melvin obeyed. Her eyes drowsily opened and her mind focused to the room around her. Everyone else was still asleep. It looked like Teether had at one point crawled from Starfire's lap to be next to Cyborg. She wondered why the young child had bothered; he had been so peacefully asleep moments before. Perhaps he just did not want Cyborg to be sitting awake alone.

Melvin then spared a glance to Raven. She was surprised to see the other Titan apparently in the midst of a nightmare as she clung to her fallen team mate. Melvin quietly slipped away from Starfire. For a moment, it looked as if her movements had woken the sleeping Titan. Yet Starfire only stirred a little before finding she was comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Satisfied that she had not woken one Titan, Melvin tip-toed over to Raven. "Raven?" she quietly called. The empath appeared to remain soundly trapped within her nightmare. Up close, Melvin could now see how much paler Raven completion had grown as well as the cold sweat along her brow. What Melvin took not of the most was the fresh tears running along her cheeks. "Raven? You okay?" Melvin called again. Still no more answer than continued sobs only known to Melvin.

Concerned, Melvin crawled up onto Raven's lap. Raven twitched a little, but did not wake. "Raven, come on, wake up," Melvin encouraged as she gently shook Raven's shoulder. "It's just a nightmare. You gotta wake up to make it go away."

"That won't wake her," a woman's voice spoke carefully behind Melvin. The little girl turned in surprise. She did not instantly see who was behind her do to a blinding light. Once the light began to wane, however, Melvin could make out a beautiful woman. She was dressed in white warriors' clothing with golden seems. Her skin and hair were dark, and timeless eyes of gold. Melvin looked up at the adult woman in wonder. Although she did not have wings, or a halo, or a heavenly glow, she could tell this woman was the angel, Mirna. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"It's a spell," Mirna answered. "She won't wake for a little while now. None of them will."

"What?! But what about Vita?!"

"Peace child," she gently set her hand close to Melvin's mouth to hush the young girl. "I have her taken care of for the time being." Mirna's smile seemed to grow just a little at the humoured thought of Vita's current where- abouts.

* * *

_Somewhere in an alter dimension..._

"Maybe there!" Vita growled race head long through the mirror maze. Once again she found herself face to face with another mirror. Even with the force, the glass stood strong, which frustrated Vita all the more, for she could not just smash through the mirror hell. Vita quickly regained herself and shook her giant head. She growled in anger, but not quiet loud enough to drown out laughter. She looked behind her to see Lily and her many reflections laughing away. "What's the matter? Can't find your way around?" she teased.

"Insolent child!" Vita snarled. "I'll kill you again!" She took one enraged dash towards Lily but crashed into a clear glass pane. As Vita's form slid down with her face still against the glass, Lily could only laugh harder. "D-do you know how stupid you look?!" she stuttered through her laughter. Suddenly Lily turned around a corner, her reflections show she was running.

The clear wall disappeared, and an enraged Vita raced after Lily. She came to find out the way she thought Lily had run was wrong by colliding with another mirror. This one for some reason reflected Lily, but not Vita. As she recollected herself, Lily's laugh taunted her. She looked to the endless white sky which matched the bottomless white ground. "Ha, ha! Very funny Mirna! Fuck you! When I get out of this damned illusion I'm going to tear you limb from limb! You hear me!" Suddenly, an unseen pane of clear glass fell from the sky and landed on Vita's head. Vita's last thought before passing out was the numerous ways she intended to get her revenge on Mirna.

* * *

"Sadly I can only use the spell once," Mirna admitted while scratching the back of her head. "And it will not hold her for long. Not to mention I was unable to find Nequam. He should not be any trouble for you though. Not until he finds out his mother is locked away in an illusion. By then, however, the sleeping spell should have worn off."

"Why am I awake then?" Melvin wondered aloud.

Mirna shrugged, "You must not need to sleep." Melvin agreed, knowing just how energetic she felt. Then her attention returned to Raven. At the same time, Mirna carefully took the green cat from Raven's grasp. "Mirna, does your spell get rid a nightmares?" Melvin asked.

Mirna shook her head, "my magic only helps someone fall asleep. What lies within those dreams is entirely based on the person."

"I wish whatever is giving Raven nightmares would go away then," Melvin said as she cuddled up close hoping her presence would give the other girl some comfort. She did not see the expression on Mirna's face. First she was serious and contemplative, then a soft smile made itself known. Mirna leaned in and moved a strand of stray bands from Raven's face. A trail of pearl white light was left behind where her fingers brushed Raven's forehead. Then in milliseconds, the light disappeared into Raven's skin. "So be it," she whispered.

* * *

_Present..._

Melvin quietly sat on the bed of Starfire's room. The highly feminine room had never been such a mess in all its existence; save for the few times the tower had been attacked. Even so, claw marks lined the walls, fabrics of all kinds lay ripped, and the window was cracked; thankfully not broken. Just like with all the other rooms, Vita had destroyed the light. Now Melvin sat in darkness with Raven in a deep trans next to her.

After Mirna had done... whatever she had done... Raven had opened her eyes unseeing to everything around her. She had simply got up and began to wander the many halls of the tower. Melvin had of course followed, and even tried asking Raven to wake up; but she would not listen. She just walked and muttered going from one room to another. Melvin had finally decided to close and lock her and Raven into whatever room they walked into next. Thus they now sat in Starfire's room.

Now, Melvin was terribly bored as she watched the rain on the window. She refused to leave her post, but she could not help wish for something to do. Nothing interesting had happened; not since Raven had calmed. At one point her night terrors had gotten worse, enough that she whimpered for help. The only thing Melvin could do was yell for Mirna's help. She did not know if the angel had heard her, but Raven had settled after that, and that was good enough for Melvin. She silently wished for something to appease her boredom.

The little girl hummed to herself as the storm roared on. Suddenly, a growl of thunder echoed loud enough to shake the tower. Melvin cringed, but forced herself to focus. Her old time fear of storms would not get to her this time. She was completely in control. Still, that did not stop her from squeaking when the tower shook a second time. This time it was not from thunder. She carefully listened to the distant noises. Roars, screaming, and countless blasts powerful enough to shake the room added more and more to Melvin's anxiety. Then, all at once, it ended.

Melvin waited. And waited. And waited. She heard nothing. No one was calling in search of her or Raven. It was absolute, and utterly terrify silence. "Raven," Melvin pleaded as she quickly shook the sleeping teen. "Raven, wake up. I'm scared." Her shaking became more persistent as the quiet dragged on. Still Raven slept on. Whatever spell Mirna had cast on her refused to break. Melvin would have to take care of herself.

Desperate for safety, Melvin ran to the closet. In her mind she wished she had not complained about being bored. After all, mother _had_always said to be careful what you wish for. She searched through what remained in Starfire's closet in hopes of something- anything- that she could use against that other demon Mirna spoke of was about. She froze when she heard the smallest noise just beyond the door.

It was the sound of claws clicking on the metal floor. That combined with the snorts of the beast like a blood hound of a game trail. Melvin gasped in fear. The beast halted with a loud snort; no doubt it had heard her. Melvin waited anxiously for what was to happen next. For what felt like forever, she did not hear a thing. Then…_Boom!_The door moaned as the metal dented inwards. It happened twice more, all the while the gap at the bottom opened larger and larger. Melvin wanted nothingmore than to hide deep within the closet as she saw the demon's snout try squeezingunder the door. Then she remembered something.

Chocking down her fear, Melvin grabbed random garments from the floor. With her arms full, she raced towards the door. She paused next to it willing herself to continue but too scared to move. The demon inhaled, and then let out a deep, dark chuckle. "I can smell your fear little one," it teased. The voice was not the same one Melvin had heard Vita speak with; this must be the other demon Mirna had warned her of. What was his name again?

Melvin shook her head trying to remain non-distracted. She thought of something to make her angry instead. Like the time Timmy had vomited on her favorite shoes! Or the time Teether had beheaded her favorite doll, _and then_ ate the head! Once she felt good and mad she turned to where the demon's snout still tried pushing at the door. His claws were digging on each side as if trying to dig a hole. Melvin gulped at the sight of the long, sharp claws. She remembered how Vita's claws had hurt her so. Still, using her anger she jumped away from the claws until she stood in front of the demon's face. "You're not getting in here!" she yelled as she stamped her foot on the beast's snout. It grunted as it pulled away; its claws following its nose. At once Melvin placed the gathered garments into the dented opening. She even packed it down. He was not going to shadow in if she could help it!

Just then, the door cried out again. It looked like the demon had run full ahead into the metal door. This time the gap opened up large enough that Melvin could have slid herself under. Melvin quickly rearranged the fabrics to block the door. As she worked, a single clawed hand reached out and grabbed her. Melvin had little time to react as it latched onto her wrist and dragged her towards the opening. She screamed as powerful as her voice could bare. She reached for the door frame; thankfully grabbing hold. Another good fortune happened as the fabrics stopped her from being pulled through to the other side. The only part of her to reach the other side was her arm which was tightly held within the demon's grasp.

Melvin struggled to free her little arm from the giant hand. She continued to scream and cry out for help, but no one heard her. Slowly the fabrics were giving way. The demon was clearing them away on the other side. Then, when Melvin could feel claws digging into her arm, the lightening struck beyond the window. The beast on the other side screeched as the lightening's light touched its knuckles. It let go of Melvin which made her roll away from the door just the slightest. The little girl quickly crawled away from the door. She knew retreating would only work for so long; it would get in soon enough. Beyond terrified, Melvin closed her eyes and tried imagining she was somewhere else. Like that pretty field with all the beautiful flowers. It was peaceful there, and she got to be with Bobby. Yet, more great booms from the door and Melvin could not keep her eyes closed. She would have to look at what was scaring her this time.

When she opened her eyes, however, she found something remarkable. The carpet had been replaced with a meadow full of smiling flowers. They were giggling. Some were even singing. That was Melvin remembered... she had superpowers too! She smiled as an idea came to mind. "Help me block the door" Melvin ordered. At once the flowers seemed to grow everywhere against the door and wall. Vines travelled up and down, back and forth, sprouting flowers as it made a giant barrier. "Yay!" Melvin clapped as she cheered the flowers on. From the other side of the door she could hear the demon getting frustrated. What she did not know was on the other side, Nequam was plotting.

He growled at the door, and the plants now smiling at him. With his claws he pulled at them, but the vines apparently would not give to simple claws. Even more enraged, Nequam grabbed the bottom of the door and pulled. Soon the door was thrown from its place only to reveal a wall of gardens. All the little flowers were laughing and teasing him. "You can't get past us!" they sang. "Nah, nah, nahnah, nah!" Nequam roared at them and clamped down his great jaws into the mesh. His sharp fangs proved as useful as his claws. Still he snapped and scratched at the plants. He could just here the little brat cheering from the other side. Apparently the flowers grew bored of Nequam's attempts and started to reach out to him. He quickly pulled away before they could fully begin to grow on him; literally!

Melvin, meanwhile, sat comfortable on the bed next to Raven. She continued to imagine an indestructible wall of plants, and even started imagining different types and colours for each flower. She only stopped long enough to look at Raven. "I wish you were awake to see this," Melvin sighed. She then suddenly perked up. She closed her eyes again, this time she imagined Raven awake. A few moments later, she peeked her eye open and frowned. Raven slept on. Melvin sighed; she should have known it would not work. She was never able to control Timmy or Teether either by imagining them doing something. Still, she had to give it a try, even if it did not work in the end. Instead she returned her attention the beast at the door.

She gasped upon seeing the enormous demon hovering over her. He was apparently just reforming from his shadow self. "Thought yourself clever, didn't you?" Nequam growled. Melvin could not speak. She made to back away, but did not go far; not with Raven still under Mirna's spell. "Why don't you run little one? It's more fun to kill something after they had attempted to escape."

"Y-y-you d-don't sa-scare me!" Melvin retaliated fully stuttering. She tried to make herself look unafraid by standing and facing down the demon, but even standing on the bed she was terribly dwarfed by the evil creature. Nequam threw his head back in laughter. "Not scared, hm? I can smell your soiled shorts from here!" Melvin blushed completely embarrassed someone knew of her accident and then laughed at her for it! Even so, after waking up from a coma to blood thirsty demons lurking in her current home killing her friends, could anyone really blame the young child for pissing herself?

Just then, more lightening filled the sky outside. The whole room was washed in light. In those few seconds, Nequam hissed. Melvin only just saw his charcoal skin blister. A new hope rose in her as she realized what was happening. Though Nequamwas strong, he had not yet surpass his mother. A mother that was not completely immune to light either. Melvin quickly imagined the flowers holding Nequam down, and so the vines began to reach up for the beast. He, in turn, growled and pulled away from the plants. Already they pined his legs in place. As they reached for his arms though, he yanked them away. In doing so, some of the vines pulled flowers from their roots. At once the pulled flowers paled, their petals fell off, and their smiles turned to frowns as they slowly died. Nequam smirked as a new plan formulated. Melvin panicked as Nequam began pulling roots from the floor. She had to think of something that provided light soon!

She thought about everything she knew of that made light. Soon random light sources were pop-ing out of thin air: two winged light bulbs, a cartoonish winged flashlight, a giant teddy bear night light, and even a handful of lite birthday candles the size of Melvin's arms. In no time the room was bright with light, and Nequam was screeching bloody murder; not to mention a few unpleasant words a child like Melvin really should not be hearing. His skin blistered and boiled under the new lights. Mother nature even added to the display with an exceptionally bright lightening bolt. Now Nequam was desperate for his life. He had not got away from those other heroes just to melt away because of child!

He transformed into his shadow form once again. The flowers were no longer able to hold onto him, leaving him free to roam. First the shadow raced for a candle. Nequam quickly reformed into his solid form and snapped down on the candle. He was surprised to feel blood rush from it instead of wax. The little candle squeaked until Nequam's hungry jaws did away with its short life. Melvin and her imaginary friends all gasped. Melvin even had to cover her eyes as Nequam devoured the candle. Although his body still blistered from the light, the new taste of blood bubbled his skin until it was renewed. He turned and grinned wickedly at those watching him. In seconds he had eaten another two candles making him grow. By the time he had grabbed hold of a light bulb, his look began to change. His skinny frame filled with muscle. His height grew to the point he could no longer properly stand in the room. Spike shaped bone stuck out from his back and shoulders. By now, the small lights no longer did anything to him. The only thing that slowed him was the lightening outside. Even then, it only lasted for a second or two. Melvin did not know what to do, so she imagined the bed was a giant fort.

As the fort constructed itself, Nequam felt strong enough to not care for the pathetic imaginary creatures. He was growing tiresome of the bland tasting blood. It was time to turn for some real flesh. He took one look at the play house on four legs that now sat in front of him, and smirked. He pulled back his arm, only slightly slowed by the flowers continued effort to hold him back, and back handed the house. Melvin screamed as the fort crummbled down around her. Why had she thought of a log cabin instead of a steel fort?! She did not have long to ponder this before Nequam's hand reached in and pulled her out of the wreckage by her leg. Melvin squirmed but Nequam held a circulation breaking grip on her. She passed his red eye seeing her own reflection in the crimson pool. Then, he opened his huge mouth ready to swallow her whole. Upon seeing the glint from his teeth, Melvin screamed. "Help! Someone! Help!" she yelled between screams. She even imagined the door way clear, and some hero coming in to rescue her, but the door way lay open.

Then, there were claws. Nequam yowled and dropped Melvin as his attacker clung to his head. Nequam shook his head furiously which just managed to dislodge his opponent. Mid air, the green tiger that had been on Nequam's head, turned into a hummingbird. Swiftly the green bird shot through the air until it was between Nequam and the two girls. Then, it turned into a kangaroo. As the kangaroo fell, it kicked it strong legs off of the demon's snout. Nequam stumbled back in time for the kangaroo to become an elephant. The green elephant rammed its full body into Nequam pushing him towards the window. Each time Nequam made to push the elephant away, it would back a few centimeters and reapply force to the demon's chest.

Before long, the green shape-changer had pushed Nequam into the window. Quick as a jack rabbit- since that was his new form- he raced over to Melvin while the barrier's spell did its work on Nequam. Turning to his human self, the green changeling watched Nequam be electrocuted in a way that drew away his powers. Even above the beast's screams of pain, the sound of cheering rose from all the imaginary friends. One cheer, however, consisted of his name by none other than Melvin as she tackle hugged her savior. "Beastboy!"

* * *

_He's back! Hey guys, hope you like this update. It took me just about forever to write, but here it is. The beginning of this was suppose to be with the previous chapter, but I figured it made more sense to add it to this one. That's why last chap was so short and this one so long._

_Anyway, once again, please review! I always love to hear you guys point of veiw. Especially now since were coming to the end of __Staying Alive 'Til Dawn__._

_See you guys again soon! Tchau!_


	34. The eight jewels pt 1

_Wow, been awhile again. Sorry about that ^^'_

_Anyway, now that the semester is done, I can relax and start writing __Staying Alive Til Dawn __again. On a cool little note, this chapter has been brought to you by my new laptop! yay! Just had to get that out their ^^'_

_Anyway, without further a due, I give you chapter 33._

**Chapter 33**

Another attack towards the monster's claws proved ineffective. The giant demon had only pulled away and retaliated with a punch of it stub arm. Raven and Mirna skilfully evaded much to closely for their liking. Though the battling pair had only made nicks on the creature's flesh, it had- in turn- bloodied and exhausted them. Raven's right wing was openly bleeding from when the beast had snapped it's fangs down on it. Her legs were itching horribly from new burns, and every muscle in her body cried for a rest. Glancing at Mirna, Raven knew she had been the fortunate one

Love and Brave were having their difficulties as well. It seemed the weaker she grew, the more determined Rage became. As Rude had put it from her place chained on the wall, "she's becoming one hell of a bitch to kill". Rude had not been the only one that felt the need to speak out; each of the capture essences' had began a chores of battle cries.

"On your right!" shouted Wisdom. Raven narrowly escaped a come back from the demon's remaining hand. She slashed out the sword hoping to remove the offending limb, but missed. She should have know it would have by now. Throughout the battle the only time she cut the monster was when the blade actually touched it. Only then would the magic come into effect and make the paper cut into a flowing injury.

The beast crawled after Raven attacking with everything in it despite the missing hand and foot. It's claws grasping for blood, but only meeting ground. Then, the worst happened. As Raven made a mad dash away from another attack, her legs finally gave to their exhaustion. For one panicked moment, Raven fell to the blood river ground and her life passed before her. As the claws drew nearer, she wished she could escape this hell. In the moments that came to pass, she could have sworn she saw the meadow again, beckoning to her like a mother to it's child. Though it was considerably darker than it had been the first time, and- if she was not mistaken- the flowers had faces. The image remained a moment more before her whole mind blanked, and she blacked out.

For a few dreaded moments, Raven sat in darkness wondering if she were dead. Then, her mind re-awoke to it's surroundings. She blinked a couple of times to be sure of what was happening. She was standing over the half-dead Rage who was looking up at her in terror. The sword stuck out from the emotion's abdomen keeping her pinned in place. But Raven was not holding the sword; nor was she attacking or being attacked for that matter.

As the pain from being slapped registered to Raven's brain, she looked around to see what else was different. Love was holding back Brave who looked like she had been possessed by something and wanted to fight until her last breath. As Raven began to regain conciseness, however, Brave looked to be calming considerably. As for the their arena, everything looked like a war zone. It was if a bomb had randomly been dropped and Raven was one of the survivors erupting from the wreckage. All along the walls were empty chains; the other emotions had vanished. So had the demon; though it's pain filled cry still carried in the stone prison.

Finally, Raven's vision came to rest on Mirna. The angel's hand was still posed in case needing to add a back hand to her earlier slap. She was completely dishevelled with the weight of all her earlier injuries finally staking claim to her. The edge in her gaze softened as she saw Raven returning to this world. Then, Mirna suddenly fell to one knee cringing in pain. It was then Raven realized Mirna had been holding an open slash in her abdomen. Raven quickly knelt down next to Mirna unsure how she could be of help without her magic. Without comprehending she had spoken, a question slipped from her mouth, "What happened?"

Mirna forced herself to her feet, hissing and groaning with the pain of her wounds. Raven rose with her, ready to catch her if she fell. "you should…be more concerned with what… is going to… happen," Mirna said between pained breaths. Without removing her arm from her injury she stood tall and reached out to the hilt of the sword. During the time Raven was distracted, Rage had been pulling at the sword trying to get unpinned, but only gained bloody hands instead. Her hisses and snarls at the weapon haulted the moment she noticed Mirna reaching for the blade. Mirna took in a shaky breath; then ripped the sword from Rage's flesh. The emotion screamed bloody murder as- before Raven's eyes- she turned into a jewel. The little ruby sphere bounced around the two women before taking off for a pile of rubble.

"What's going on?" Raven asked again. Mirna looked at her sorrowfully. Silently she handed Raven the sword once more. Raven, however, did not take it. As she looked Mirna in the eye she made it clear she would not accept it without some sort of explanation. Mirna sighed. "The spell is wearing off," she answered. "You're trying to wake up. You have to hold on as long as you can. If you wake up before your inner demon is defeated… let's just say Vita would be the least of your concerns." An ominous chill ran up Raven's spine. She nodded in understanding before taking the sword.

Once Raven had the sword, Mirna set out her hand palm side up. Two little jewels, similar to the one Rage had become, floated above her hand. One was green while the other was purple. "I had hoped… to help you… reconnect your soul into a whole. But now… it seems… you must do that on your own as well," Mirna spoke through laboured breaths. The two little gems shot from Mirna's hand into the hilt of the sword. Raven dropped the blade in surprise, but it remained suspended in the air. Curiously, eight sockets appeared on the sword; two were now occupied by the green and the purple gemstones. "You have to get back all of them," Mirna spoke quickly in one breath. "and then slay the beast before you wake up."

"You'll help me, won't you?" Raven asked not liking Mirna's tone one bit. Mirna could only force a smile before she melted away as golden dust. "Mirna wait!" Raven cried. She reached out to catch the dust, but it slipped away from her. There she stood, completely alone.

The demon's roar returned her to her senses. A pile of rubble began to move like a beating heart. Something was trying to get out from under it, and Raven had a sneaky suspicion as to just what it was. With another movement, rocks fell away. The few that moved had been enough, for the demon was finally able to burst from the wreak. Raven quickly took up the sword again, waiting for it to turn and face her. The sword's power pulsed in her hands, startling her slightly, but fortunately not enough for her to drop it again.

Observing the beast, she sighed with relief as she noticed the great beast was not so great in size anymore. It _maybe_ held a foot or two more than she. At least that would make it less intimidating.

The demon growled like a dog, then tore at the rocks still binding it's legs. Unfortunately, upon shrinking in size, the monster had also renewed it missing limbs. Raven would be fighting a fresh opponent, while her own body ached from her wounds. Then she noticed something else; two jewels sticking from the demon's shoulder blades. The one on the left was pink while the one on the right was brown. Raven glanced at the two jewels in the sword's hilt. She remember Mirna's final order; to get _back_ all eight before slaying the demon before time ran out. From what she could see, at least that meant the task would be one and the same.

The creature swiftly turned to face Raven. Absolute hate shone through all four of it's eyes. A little yellow jewel glittered from the center of the demon's forehead. The demon crouched to all fours and roared. It did not just roar, though, as fire burst from it's throat. Raven skilfully evaded in a way that helped her get closer to the beast. Frustrated, the monster roared flames once more. Being closer to the demon, Raven had less time to dodge the attack. Sweat streaked her brow at the intensity of the fire just inches from her.

The demon turned it's head forcing the flames to follow the retreating girl. Raven had to turn and run from the flames with their fast approach. All the while she forced her feet to move her closer to the demon. The demon snapped it's mouth shut and snarled. Raven took her chance to be able to run head long at the evil being; the sword poised to lance the monster. As expected, it did not work that way.

The demon spat black acid in Raven's path. As if working on their own, Raven's wings flapped in one great movement lifting her into the air. Pain shot through Raven as her injured wing moved with it's well off comrade. Still, they worked together to glide back down the blood river. The demon would not have it. It roared again, this time letting forth sound waves. They knocked Raven from the air sending her crashing short of the few still remaining black flames.

The demon chuckled as if stood up once again. From the back of each wrist twinkled a little gem; one orange while the other was grey. Raven re-gathered herself the best she could using the sword as a support staff to aid her. The demon continued to smirked wickedly as it approached her. Raven watched it through her screen of hair with fake exhaustion. Just when the beast drew close enough, she charged.

Surprised by Raven's sudden attack, the demon was not prepared for the sword's point to slash at it's face. The point travelled from the jaw line up the right side of the face until it nicked the bottom of the yellow gem. With any normal sword, the attack would have only left a scratch. This sword, however, left the demon howling in agony as it's face split with the wound letting it's dark green blood run free. Since the demon had thrown it's head back at being attacked, when the sword nicked the yellow jewel, the gem was dislodged from it's forehead. Raven had little time to run around the demon and snatch the gem from the air. Just as it fell into the palm of her outstretched hand, everything went black.

Raven's vision was blurry as she blinked them open. She realized she was waking up again, and forced herself to stay asleep. No matter how curious she was to find out if she really had seen a green lion standing over her to protect her from a creature that looked a lot like Vita, Raven forced herself back to sleep. "Raven?" Melvin's little voice called to her. It sounded so far away. Then Raven gasped as she felt her air way be cut off.

She awoke to find herself staring eye to eye with her demon self again. The beast was bleeding profoundly from the right side of its face as it's left two eyes glared at her. It's hand pressed harder down on Raven's neck hoping to snap it as it suffocated her. Raven grasped at the arm trying to remove it's tight grasp. She glanced on either side of her in search of the sword. She was relief to find it was just on her right. As her left arm continued to fight off the demon's grip, her right arm reached for the sword. She was dismayed as her finger tips just brushed the sharp metal blade, but not enough to reach out and grab it. She reached again, willing herself to suddenly have longer arms so that she might get it; to no avail.

By now, the demon noticed what she was doing. It growled, and- with it's free arm- swatted away the sword. The motion only pushed the weapon a small bit away, for the cost of cutting deep into the demon's hand and wrist. The demon howled and mistakenly lightened it's hold on Raven. Though it was not much, it was enough for Raven to have the room to hook her feet under the demon's belly and kick. While the demon was forced back, Raven grabbed the grey jewel from inside the injured wrist. She wanted nothing more than to vomit at that moment as her fingers dug into the flesh and blood.

In reaction to the new pain, the demon slashed out at Raven. It claws ripped at her side and threw her to her right. Raven rolled toward the sword with the grey jewel in hand. Landing on her stomach, she grabbed the sword and shoved the little grey gem into the next empty spot on the hilt. Then she was struck with horror; there were only three jewels on the blade's hilt. Where had the yellow one gone?!

She had no time to dwell on the question as the demon roared more shock waves at her. Raven saw herself thrown into the air, but then everything was black again. Fortunately her will had been stronger this time. Wait, had that been a star bolt she saw fly by her? Where her friends in battle outside while she was fighting inside? Raven forced herself to concentrate. Soon she was back in the hell dome. She picked herself up where her body lay amoung debris. The dome was shaking completely unstable. When she looked, Raven noticed the demon was preoccupied with avoided some of the rocks falling from the ceiling.

She got up quickly, narrowly avoiding a rock crushing her legs. Knowing it was not safe to stay in one spot, Raven grabbed the sword and ran. She dodged rock after rock as she raced head long for the demon. Just when she was a meter away, the dome stopped shaking. No longer distracted, the demon turned to fight. Ready for the attack, it avoided Raven's strike. Though, due to it's size, the monster was less agile as Raven. While it was still running from the first attack, Raven was already making a second one. This time the sword sliced down on the demon's wrist. As the hand fell away, the orange gem flew free of the flesh.

Raven quickly went after it not wanting to loose another one. She had not been as swift with this one as she had when reaching for the yellow one. The orange jewel plopped into the shallow bloody water, with Raven's hand shortly following behind it. Raven smiled to herself when her hand grasped it. She hand no time to look at it, however, because the demon was charging at her.

She leaped backwards away from it's injured hand, leaving the demon to smash into the ground instead. Raven kept her eyes on the beast as she set the new gem amoung the others. The demon growled at her at first, but then looked shocked. It looked down to where it's hand rested, and drew it from the blood. It smiled as it realized that within it's claws was the orange jewel.

Raven gasped as she looked down at the sword hilt. She was certain she had the jewel. When she looked down, however, she noticed the newest jewel was actually yellow. Though she was relieved to find it, she cursed at the card fate had just dealt.

When her gaze returned to the demon, she was not expecting what she saw. It was placing the orange jewel in it's mouth. She could only watch in horror as, grinning like the cat who ate the canary, the demon swallowed it.

* * *

_Mahahaha! Cliffy! Hey guys, long time no see. Glad you all are still reading. Hope this chap makes up for my long absence (life's been busy)._

_This chap was actually suppose to have more, but I decided to do this in two parts instead. I figured it would keep you interested __J_

_What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Tchau!_


	35. the eight jewels pt 2

_Holy crap, this took WAY to long to write. Sorry about that folks. Hope this is worth the wait._

Chapter 34

_It was placing the orange jewel in it__'s mouth. She could only watch in horror as, grinning like the cat who ate the canary, the demon swallowed it…_

"Get it now," the demon mocked her without moving it's mouth to speak. Raven was shocked. Getting the jewels had been hard enough! Now she not all did not know where the red one was hidden, but she would have to gut the demon to get a hold of the orange one. The moan of the falling walls only acted as a reminder of how limited time was.

Swiftly taking up the sword again, Raven charged at the beast. It growled as it made to counter charge. The monster took first swing, but Raven ducked. The demon was not done yet as it struck out with it's other arm. It claws skimmed the side of Raven's face. Raven slashed the sword at the retreating hand, narrowly missing. The sword's spell once again took effect. The demon screamed as the blade's aura cut deep into it's flesh. Blood oozed from the beast wound. One look at it own injury, and the monster's rage flared.

Raven had to use ever ounce of speed to avoid the continuous attacks. From time to time the sword would make a _ping_ sound as the demon's claws made contact after Raven would shield herself. At one point she thought she found an opening, but when she struck the demon had freely had the opportunity to back hand Raven in the face. Raven was thrown back leaving the sword embedded in the beast's shoulder.

The demon roar as it grasped repeatedly for the blade. Instead of removing it, the beast merely cut open it's palm trying to pull it out. Raven slowly got to her feet. The walls moaned again, and pieces of the ceiling began to crash down around them. It took every bit of Raven's willpower to remain asleep. When she was sure she would not wake, she made for the demon.

She managed a punch on the beast's blindside, while grabbing the sword at the same time. As she expected, the demon stumbled back a little. Just enough for Raven's grasp on the sword to pull the blade loose. As it slide out of the wound, the aura grazed over it's chest. Roars of pain echoed off the walls. The new cut was deep and wide enough to expose the ribs. Before Raven could attack, she blinked.

The moment her eyes opened, they were opened to the outside once again. She was on a bed of smiling flowers. She heard foot steps behind her, and then notice she was being lifted. From the corner of her eye, she could see the glitter on light on metal; it was Cyborg. Raven slammed her eyes shut from both the need to return to sleep, and the severe pain in her chest. "Raven? Can you hear me?" Cyborg shouted. Around them she could hear the sound of battle. She could feel as he set her down on something soft. "Melvin, take them out of here," Cyborg ordered.

Raven began to panicked; she was not falling back to sleep! The pain in her chest was getting worse by the second. "Hang in there, Raven." Raven's eyes shot open upon hearing Beastboy's voice. She only saw a quick glimpse of a green bear, before whatever she was riding took off down the hall. She squeezed her eyes shut once again as the pain raked through her body. It was getting harder to breathe. Everything was spinning. Then, the battle cries changed into the thundering noise of the dome. Raven sighed with relief as she opened her eyes.

At once she discovered the cause to her pain. A giant bolder had her pinned to the ground. She had to lift her head some to avoid getting blood in her eyes. The river was rising, and the walls were tumbling down. The demon's roars were barely heard over the crashing stone on stone or splashing water. Raven forced all the strength in her to move the bolder off. She gained help when the demon grabbed the top of the bolder, and tossed it away. It snarled down at Raven.

Raven kicked at the demon sliding her a little away from it. It was fortunate she did too, for a large pillar fell away from the wall to crash down on the beast. Though her distance was not enough to save her right ankle. Raven hissed as the stone crushed down on her foot. With the best of her ability, she pushed at the stone while pulling her leg. It was hopeless. Still she fought for freedom.

Stone clearly could not hold the demon, though. Raven looked up in surprise when she saw a stream of fire break through the far side of the pillar. Shortly after the flames dispersed, the demon rose to it's feet. Growing desperate Raven pulled harder. Still her leg remained trapped. She frantically searched around herself for something of use. She spotted the sword, but it was far from her reach.

Raven's eyes turned upwards when a shadow covered her. On top of what remained of the stone stood the demon. It sneered at her before crouching to all fours. Raven gulped as she saw the beast's skin grow orange as it filled with heat. It looked something like the mercury rising in a thermometer. In one final attempt to self defence, Raven forced her wing to make one more giant gust. Though her wings created a powerful wind, the demon had clung onto the pillar side. It was not enough, and the flames were almost to it's mouth. She braced herself for the inevitable attack, though she remained staring at her murderer. She refused to die a coward.

"Get away from my daughter!" a sudden shout echoed over the crumbling walls. A white blurr raced between Raven and the demon. With the sword in hand, it slash furiously across the beast's chest. The demon threw it's head back into a roar, releasing the fire it had been ready to vomit. The new arrival dropped the sword before round kicked the demon on the good side of it's face hard enough to send it crashing into the far wall. Raven stared in disbelief. "Mother?"

Sure enough, the blurr was none other than Arella. She looked down to her daughter with a soft smile. "Hello Raven," she said in her usual tone. Thousands of questions raced through Raven's mind, but none passed her lips in a coherent sentence. Arella jumped down from the pillar top to aid Raven. She slid the sword under the small crack between stone and ground, before saying, "You didn't think you gained your fighting ability from your father, did you?" She glanced into her daughter's surprised face. Raven did not know how to answer. Arella appeared to not need one.

She gently set her index and middle finger over the grey jewel within the hilt. "Release," she said in Latin. The jewel obeyed by glowing bright. "Brace yourself," Arella advised. The next thing Raven knew, the entire weapon was shaking. With a high pitched screech, the stone blew away as though it had been hit with dynamite somehow leaving Raven and Arella unharmed. Once the smoke cleared, Arella helped Raven to her feet. Raven held to her mother as she tried to balance with her broken foot. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her mother looking up at the ceiling. Arella then pulled off her cloche, and wrapped it around Raven's shoulders. "You're going to need this," was her only explanation. Then she knelt down, grabbed the sword, and handed it to Raven. "And this," she added. Just as Raven accepted the sword, something cold and wet hit her nose. It then hit her hand, her hair and the sides of her face. She noticed whatever it was it was landing on Arella as well. Raven glanced up slightly. To her surprise, it was raining. She looked back to Arella's face, and had to suppress an eerie feeling. It was raining blood.

"We have to hurry," Arella said. "If you wake up again, you'll die the moment you fall back to sleep."

"That's pleasant to know," Raven dead-panned sarcastically. Then she became more serous. "Does this mean you're going to help?"

"As much as I can," Arella nodded. A deep growl drew their attention back to the demon. The monster slowly rose from behind some of the fallen wall. It chest openly bleeding baring it's contents for all to see. "Raven, do you see what I see?" Arella asked. Raven nodded as stared into the beast chest cavity. More specifically, the blood red jewel that glistened from where the creature's heart should have been.

------

_:D Another cliffy! So what'd you guys think? I'm making this authour's note short so I can get back to work for Chapter 35. Hope you have all enjoyed. See ya!_

_~Nemarra_


	36. The eight jewels: final part

_I'm back! With part 3! Not gonna talk much, so just enjoy, will ya?_

Chapter 35

She should have known. Raven had once heard an old monk say that rage was the heart of a demon. Of course then it was to advise her not to let anger and hate consume her own heart. None the less, there it was… the jewel of Rage shining out from the open cavity of the demon's bloody chest. Though it did not look like the other jewels. This one was much larger, to the point it was the size of a real heart. "I may only be able to grab the ones on it's back," Arella warned her daughter. "You'll have to get it's heart."

"And the orange jewel," Raven added. When Arella gave her a questioning look, she explained, "it ate it." Arella nodded gravely.

"I'm going to lead it this way," she said. "Be ready."

Before Raven could respond, Arella was running for the beast. The monster growled, then lunged at her with fangs bared. Arella froze in place let the beast get close to her before jumping to one side. As the demon flew past she reached for the pink gemstone. Her fingers just grazed it, but slipped away with the demon. The beast kicked back one foot while balancing on it's decent arm. The kick hit squarely in Arella's abdomen. She stumbled back. The demon pounce up, but ignored Arella. It's good eyes were solely on Raven. It yowled yet another battle cry as it ran towards her.

It took everything in Raven not to be bowled over by the force of the demon's attack. Unbalanced from her crushed foot, however, she was forced back dangerously close to where a bolder crashed down. The quack from the impact shook Raven footing that it took leaning against that very same bolder to stop herself from falling onto her back side. The beast's claws made for Raven's face, but she raised the sword to counter attack. This time, the demon no longer grasped at the blade. The cuts on it's hand had finally taught it to rethink what it was doing.

Raven seethed at the new pain from the demon's claws digging into her hands as it held the hilt. With the monster's added handle on the blade, the weapon's purity aura vanished. Both warriors noticed this leading one to grow fearful while the other grinned mischievously. Raven slightly jumped as the beast's fangs snapped inches from her face. It had been her natural reaction time that had spared her. Only her strength in wielding the sword stood between her and it's snapping jaws.

The bloody rain poured harder, soaking through her mother's cloche. Raven suppressed the need to shiver from the cold as the demon battled to over power her with the sword. Every time there was the smallest give, it's jowls would come horrendously close to chomping down into Raven's flesh. Out of the storm, a stone club swung into demon's head. The blow was enough to distract the hellion, but not stray it from it's task. Raven watched from the corner of her eye as Arella repeatedly beat at the monster's head with the stone mace she hand gained from the debris. The beast quickly grew tired of her action. Without warning, it's head pivoted a 180 turn shocking both mother and daughter. It caught Arella's swing in it's teeth before she had the chance to register the demon had turned it's head completely around. She pulled a couple times, but the demon's grip was fastened tight. As thunder roared overhead, another sound became known. The sound of the stone weapon being crushed in the beast's jaws. The demon's deep laughter haunted them. Raven looked down into the open chest wound at the jewel of rage so close, and yet… wait.

In what was possibly her most insane idea yet, Raven slipped her one hand free from the demon's clutches. Then, it shot into the wound grabbing two of the demon's ribs. The monster yowled. It's slashed face turned back to her. It lunged in to clasp it's fangs into her neck, but Raven locker her elbow keeping the monster at arm's length.

Not sure how else to aid her daughter, Arella grabbed the gems in the demon's back. Though they were embedding in it's skin, it was not deep enough to be a hassle. At her pull, the brown jewel dislodged from the beast's shoulder. The pink one lay more stubbornly in place. More out of reaction than actual thought out attack, the demon's hand unhooked it's claws from Raven's other hand. In one swift movement, it turned with great force to back hand Arella. The Azarthaian woman was tossed to the ground, hitting her head on stone debris. She almost disappeared into the flood that had been the blood river.

"Don't interfere," the demon hissed.

"Keep your hand off my mother," Raven retaliated. The demon looked in time to see Raven's eyes glowing white before she swung the sword across it's exposed neck. Though the sword itself only grazed the flesh, the powerful aura emitted from the blade dug far deeper. The beast's features were that of a silent scream that only came out as a gurgle. The blood bubbled and oozed from it's neck as it vainly tried to cover the injury. As the demon began to stumble back, Raven let go of it to hop over to her mother.

"Mother," Raven called in concern. Raven carefully pulled her mother from the ever rising river. "Mother, are you alright?" She had to yell to be heard over the grumble of thunder and the crashing walls. Arella stirred the slightest before opening her eyes. She looked up to her daughter. Arella settled herself against one of the stones. "Don't worry about me," she finally spoke. "I am already dead. This will do nothing to me, my child." Arella carefully took Raven's hands in her own. Seconds later, she was letting go leaving the tiny brown jewel in the palm of Raven's hand. Raven glanced between the gem and her mother. Then, her vision started to blur.

"Raven?" Arella's voice was growing distant.

"No!" Raven gasped as she realized she was once again waking up. Without warning, a sharp pain shot through the side of her face. Raven blinked. She had fortunately not woken. She looked up to see her mother shaking her own hand pained by the blow she delivered. "I think slapping me works," Raven commented shortly. "Mirna had done the same thing to bring me back earlier."

Arella did not feel amused to her daughter's joking demeanour. "We must hurry," she advised. "Now, where did the beast go?"

Raven looked back to where she had left the demon. Sure enough, Arella was correct; the demon was no where to be found. She hobbled over to the spot it had stood moments before to be sure it did not just sink into the river. She could not see anything in the thick blood. "Raven, behind you!" Arella's sudden shout startled Raven. She turned quickly, but not quickly enough. The demon grabbed her injured foot, and pulled. She had no time to intake air before she was submerged in blood.

Raven lashed out with her good foot to kick the demon. She was satisfied to find her foot connect with the demon's face. The beast surfaced in surprise. Raven could barely see it's silhouette above the water. She swiftly slammed the brown jewel into the hilt of the sword. The power pulsed in her hands. Then, Raven curled her body allowing her to surface from shoulders up. Before she really observed her opponent's condition, she struck out. The blade carved into the solid bone of the monster's breast plate. The demon gargled. It's throat was still pouring forth blood. When Raven drew back her weapon, she made a second and even a third cut. An awkward triangle opening was carved into the demon's bone. It left it's inner organs exposed.

The demon lashed out it's claws, but Raven felt too empowered to let it harm her. She drove the sword deep into the belly of the beast right through to it's back. Unseen by Raven, Arella quickly caught the orange jewel that shot from the monster's body in the attack. The demon bared it's fangs as it drew away. The sudden jerk forced the hilt from Raven's hands. She made to grab for it again, but the demon slashed out again. This time it's claws met her arm and dragged down to her wrist. Raven tried to push herself back away from the beast. The blood weighed down her retreat.

Arella jumped to her daughter's aid once more. As one hand grabbed for the sword hilt the other made for the pink jewel once again. Just as her hand wrapped around the sword's handle, the demon turned on her. It grabbed her neck and lifted her up high enough to leave only her ankles in the river. It sneered before throwing her with immense strength. Arella was tossed clear over one of the stones vanishing from view. The demon almost screamed again were it not for it's open throat. For in the time that it had been distracted with Arella, Raven had yanked the sword from it's new bed. She could not smile at her mother's cleverness as she found the orange jewel within the hilt where Arella had grabbed it.

Then all at once, Raven was picked up by her face and tossed hard into stone. She barely had hold of the sword after the beast's attack. The demon pinned her in place. It's claws dug deep into her collar somehow missing vital veins. In the same motion, the demon's fangs bite down on her side just under her breast. She could not move as it ripped at her like a dog with it's chew toy. It was only when her vision blurred black again for a split second that Raven realized she had to make her move.

Holding back her bodies cry to not move thus making the pain worse, Raven began to use the sword like an axe hacking away at the demon wherever she could. She almost did not notice the pink jewel was starting to come loose from it's place. She had no time to pull it out, the demon moved it's attack.

Raven gasped in shock as she felt the demon's fangs grab hold of her chest. Never in her life of crime fighting had an opponent been so… violating. More out of a woman's anti-predator defence than anything else, she smacked the demon. The forced was enough to turn it's head three quarters of the way around. Raven was beyond livid now. "Pervert!" she yelled as she slashed the sword down to behead the beast. Noting her attack, the demon moved. It may have spared it's neck, but not it's only good arm.

The demon moved away leaving it's arm stuck to Raven through claws. The empath girl chocked down the disturbing feeling that came from having a severed arm continuing to grab for your neck. She pulled it off, and tossed it away. Her injured leg forced her to use the stone as her balance to remain standing. The demon seemed to have wizened to Raven, for it did not come to close. It eyed her wirily. It did not know Arella was attack until she was punching the back of it's head.

The demon swung it's stump arm towards Arella, but she was already evading. In her hand was the pink jewel. "Raven!" she yelled before throwing the jewel to her daughter. With expert reactions, Raven caught the little jewel. The moment she slammed it into the sword's hilt, the sword shone with a new light. It's aura tore through Raven's body making it her own. An intense wind swept around her, and her chakra shone with a light all it's own. Her eyes blazed white and her wings instinctively stretched out from under the cloche. As the aura swept over them the feathers turned from black to white. Her limitation held by her pained flesh became no more.

A new Raven stared down the demon. The beast in turn looked at her with fear in it's eyes. Arella smiled at her daughter. She gave a small nod before vanishing. A silent 'good luck' was lost to the rumbling thunder. Raven stocked forward. Her movement were awkward, however, for even though she no longer felt pain, it did not mean her injuries were healed. The demon coward before her. It backed away as much as it could before the end of their caving in dome met it's back. When it swung it's stub arm, Raven easily dodged and shoved the sword through the shoulder of the stub. The sword even continued through to the stone on the other side. The demon was pinned.

Raven's vision was blurring in and out. Still, she held the sword with one hand. Her free hand grabbed the cut up bones protecting the last jewel. In one swift motion, Raven ripped them away. The demon squirmed in place, but could do nothing. Raven reached into the open cavity once more. Her fingers slide between it's lungs until they wrapped around the large gem stone. She was surprised to find the jewel was beating like an actual heart. The demon thrashed around trying to rid itself of the horrible feeling. Raven glared at it. Then, with all her strength, she pulled. It took the added strength of the sword's power to make the heart move. In a bloody mess, the heart was ripped from the demon's chest. The monster was stunned for only a moment before it fell forward dead. The only think holding it in place was the sword.

The blood rain slowed to a drizzle. The river began to recede as if someone had pulled a giant plug. The walls fell to pieces more rapidly. Raven's eyes returned to normal. Her earlier pain and exhaustion was returning to her. Still, she looked down at her prize. In the palm of her hand, the heart shrank to match the other jewels; though it was slightly smaller. Raven knew it was because without the demon, rage was weak. The world swam around her. Just before her vision went completely black, she set the red jewel with the other eight. The sword's aura recede as though it knew the battle was over. Raven sighed to herself and let herself at long last wake up.

* * *

_Done! And an awesome chapter no less. I can't wait to get started on the final fight! Hope you have all enjoyed so far. Next time, we check in with the other titans at long last! Reviews are always welcome. See you guys next time._

_~Nemarra_


	37. The Return

_Alright, the count down is on! There should be only four more chapters (including this one and epilogue). Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 36

"Beastboy!" Melvin cheered. Her little form clung to him disbelieving her hero was now standing here alive and well. She wanted to start dancing. She would have, too, if she was not being stared down by a recovering Nequam, son of Vita. Nequam stared at Beastboy in mild curiosity; if one could say his deformed face could show any emotion that is. "Are you the same boy?" he asked. His voice was gruff and cold. Melvin had to suppress the need to hide away from him because of his voice alone. It was Beastboy's turn to look slightly confused. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Are you him? The one my sister had ripped his leg from? The one that changes shape from animal to animal."

Beastboy grinned cheekily. He set Melvin aside next to the spell ensnared Raven, then stood between the demon and the two girls. "Well, I'm a changeling, but do either of these legs look ripped off to you?" He pointed to his _two_ well attached legs. Was it not for the rip in his pant leg, Melvin would not have been able to remember which leg it had been that the child demon had stole from her green friend.

Nequam was silent as he observed the young shape changer. He could have sworn his mother had assured him that the green human named Beastboy had lost his life for his foolish challenge against her. So how was it that same boy he and his sister had help chase down stand here before him alive and free of injury.

Almost as though he read the beast's mind, Beastboy's smile widen. "Mirna says 'hi', by the way," he said. Nequam's forehead raised in a manner that looked similar to a person raising their eye brows in surprise. "You have seen the angel?" it seethed. "So the bitch still wanders these halls."

"Wooh, dude, language. There's a little kid here you know," Beastboy thumbed over his shoulder towards Melvin's direction. The little girl smiled though she knew her friend's gull would soon get him in trouble with the beast. For the time being, the injured demon was at a stand still. "You really are a strange one," he muttered. "Even after you have felt mother's wrath, you dare challenge me? You're either very brave, or very stupid."

"Yeah, most bad guys say that," Beastboy shrugged.

Nequam's lip curled in a way similar to a smirk that exposed his rotten fangs. "I suppose you're track record makes you oblivious to what kind of power you face." Melvin gasped as she noticed Nequam's skin begin to bubble as if some large bugs were crawling just under the surface. "You mortals are all idiots. I will destroy your pathetic ideals by tearing you limb from limb and sucking out every ounce of blood from your veins."

"Talk about graphic," Beastboy ventured to mock once more. Though if the smile disappearing from his face was any indication, he was actually starting to get serious.

Nequam screeched far too much like his mother. Everyone cringed at the familiar 'nails on chalkboard' noise. The bumps within his skin began to burst open. As the blood oozed onto the floor, letting off the most putrid of smells, boney hands reached from Nequam's flesh. Each hand bore some sort of facial feature; an eye or a mouth. Each little mouth bore rows of razor sharp teeth.

Beastboy and Melvin's jaws dropped. If Nequam was hideous before, their was no word in the English language that could possibly describe him now. Over each eye fingers poked from the skin. They could have been mistaken for horns… if they were not moving. Nequam reared up on his hind legs and lashed out one of it's many arms. Beastboy quickly pushed Melvin back before jumping away in the form of frog. The small amphibian was stopped mid hop as one of Nequam's other hands snatched him from the air. Beastboy's reactions were quick enough to change him into a rhino. It was a good thing too, or the teeth of the palm's mouth would have ripped off his entire back skin rather than leave tiny punctures in his hide.

More hands reached for Beastboy. The young changeling trashed his head, repeatedly stabbing his horn into the demon. The beast snarled before it's teeth reached for his back. Just before it's jaw snapped down, Beastboy transformed into a fly. Melvin screamed as she saw the demon's fangs create a cage around the small insect. Then, he was gone.

A deep growl akin to laughter emitted from the beast's throat as he eyed Melvin once more. Then Nequam's face turned to that of horror struck. His neck bulged like a balloon being filled with air. Nequam squeaked as if meaning to scream, but was cut short by his head burst clean off his shoulders. Black ooze splattered everywhere. It took no time to see that the bulg had been as a certain green triceratops fell out of the initial breaking point. Just as he hit the ground, so did Nequam's decapitated body.

The dinosaur suddenly changed into Beastboy covered in saliva and dark ooze. "Ewww…" he muttered as he held up his arms to demonstrate how Nequam's innards stuck to him.

"You did it!" Melvin cheered. She ran over to hug Beastboy just as she had earlier, but stopped dead. One of her little hands held her nose closed while the other waved away the smell. "Ichy… you need a bath."

"Later, kiddo," Beastboy said as he took her hand and led her to their still sleeping friend. When he looked over to Raven's still sleeping form, however, he went ridged. In seconds he was in the form of a lion standing over Raven as he bat away the demon's head that had slunk it's way towards her. The head stuck into one of the wooden fort posts making it look like something a murderous tribe would do to remind it's enemies not to attack them. Seeing what had happened, Melvin raced over to Raven's side opposite of the demon head. She noticed Raven's eyes were drifting open. "Raven?" she called. The empath Titan simply fell back to sleep. The demon head's growl returned Melvin's attention to it where it continued to squirm on the post. For safety's sake, she imagined once again. Her imaginary flower friends grew over the fort post and onto the head holding it in place. The jaws continued to snap, though the beast's eyes were dull.

Eventually, the vines held the giant mouth closed. All was quiet save for the roar of thunder as the two meta humans watched the head for anymore sneak attacks. Beastboy also kept an eye of Nequam's fallen body; just in case. After they were sure all was quiet, they sighed in relief. Beastboy even laughed a little. "He wasn't so tough," he breathed. Melvin smiled; if only Vita had been this easy!

Just then shadows crossed over the door. The two tensed as they looked up ready to fight once more. To their relief, it was the remainder of their team. Cyborg was the only one standing on his own while Starfire piggy backed. Teether lay nestled sleepily in Cyborg's grip. Though they each looked worse for wear, they were still alive, and that was all that matter. "Beastboy?" Cyborg's jaw dropped.

The metal titan was missing an arm, and deep claw mark were ripped into his metallic body, but he was other wise alright. Starfire was the one that looked to be in need of medical aid. On top of the burns from the garage fire, she now bore scratches up and down her arms and torso. One nasty scratch in particular now marked the side of her face. Beastboy and Melvin cringed as they noticed whatever had attacked her had meant to rip out her eyes, and- fortunately- just fell short.

Beastboy smiled at his friends. "Hey guys!" he greeted cheerily.

Starfire rubbed her eyes thinking her blood had blurred her vision. "Beastboy? Is that really you? You are…" she could not finish.

"Alive?" Beastboy finished for her. Starfire nodded on the verge of tears. "Turns out Mirna grabbed me just before I actually died," Beastboy explained. "Something about a second miracle. I don't know, but she saved me!"

"How? I mean, we found a cat's skull in the fire pit," Cyborg continued to press.

"She had to burn my old body so I could get this new one. After all, if I stayed in that other one, I would have just died."

"How do we know you are not just Vita wishing to trick us once more?" Starfire questioned. Her hand glowed threateningly with a bright orange star bolt.

"Uh…" was Beastboy's only response. The star bolt grew larger. Melvin backed away a little leaving her imaginary flower friends slowly carry Raven away from him.

"Wait, wait… uh… When we first met, I just stopped you from killing Robin, and then you threw a bus at us," Beastboy rambled.

"Memories will not work," Starfire dead-panned. "Vita had looked into my mind when she had possessed me… she knows all my memories and secrets that I know."

"Er…" Beastboy looked to Cyborg in desperation. He chanted in his head to think of a time that they had said or done something that Starfire had not known about. Something. Anything!

Cyborg was preparing for a fight as well. All Beastboy could think was just how much this stank. Stank… wait a minute, that was it! "After that whole thing with that weird dragon book guy, Raven had hit you with the stank ball a lot. Did you ever tell anyone why?" Cyborg shook his head. His posture had settled just the slightest. "It was cause Raven and me were having a moment and you cut in by hitting me with the stank ball."

"_That _is why? I had heard of Raven using the ball of stank to attack Cyborg, but I had not known it was because he had ruined a 'moment' between you two. Cyborg, how could you?" Starfire had dropped her star bolt. She was now looking at Cyborg slightly peeved.

"I didn't know!" Cyborg defended. Beastboy sighed in exasperation; at least now they believed it was him.

He was suddenly swept up in a bone crushing hug by Starfire. "Oh, friend, I am most overjoyed you are alive. You gave us the most offal of 'the scares'."

Beastboy tried to let the young alien princess know that her tight hug was cutting off his lung copasetic. Luckily, Cyborg noticed Beastboy face turning from green to a slight blue. "Take it easy, Star," he advised. "He just got back, we don't want him to pass out from a hug."

Starfire instantly let Beastboy go. "I am sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay, Star," Beastboy wheezed as air recollected in him.

"Good to have you back, little buddy," Cyborg added as he pat Beastboy on the back.

"Starfire, you're flying again!" Melvin made herself known. The three awake teen titans glanced at Starfire to see she was indeed flying. Starfire smiled as she flew around a bit remembering the thrill she had forgotten during her depression. "It appears my joy to see Beastboy is alive and not dead is enough to allow me to fly again," she answered.

A sudden noise near the window made everyone on the defence. Starfire had even gone so far as to fire a star bolt. After the smoke cleared, everyone was staring at a dizzy winged flashlight. It was smoking from the force of Starfire's attack. Everyone relaxed. "I swear, we're going to be paranoid for the rest of our lives when we get out of here," Beastboy muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Melvin suddenly latched onto Beastboy's pant leg. "What is it, kiddo?" Beastboy asked.

"Where'd the monster go?" her little voice squeaked. Beastboy's head jerked up to look for Nequam's body. Sure enough, it was no longer there. He turned attention to the head; it was gone too. "Awe man," he grumbled.

"Awe man? No, no more 'awe man's," Cyborg responded. "I am getting sick of fighting these things."

"I am also growing ill of these creature's attacks," Starfire sighed. She was clearly still exhausted.

Everyone toppled over as the one side of the bed was thrown into the air. Melvin and Teether screamed before they were caught by Melvin's flower friends. Starfire flew to the ceiling throwing one attack after another at the shape on the other side of the bed. Beastboy ran to one side while Cyborg stood his ground to stop the bed from falling onto Raven and the kids.

The demon yowled with Starfire constant attacks being hurled at it. Beastboy took the form of a cricket to investigate which demon they were dealing with. Between the spikes and the half a dozen hands along it's body, there was no doubt it was Nequam. The little cricket quickly turned into a wolf and snapped down on the first extra hand available. He pulled as hard as he could trying to rip it off. One of the other hands came down to eye level with him. He yelped in surprise when he came eye to eye with the eye on the hand's palm. The moment Beastboy's grip slackened, the hand he had had a hold of pulled away from him. Then, in a swift motion, it smacked him hard across the face.

Nequam hissed and yowled as blood oozed while he was pelted with star bolt after star bolt. He could barely concentrate between Starfire and Beastboy's attacks. It was enough of a distraction for Cyborg to upturn the mattress and Melvin to imagine it into a flat bodied sled dog. Cyborg quickly set Raven and the children on the mattress dog's 'back'. The demon had begun to flail about; it was not safe for either the kids or the unconscious Raven to remain in the tight spaced battle ground. "Melvin, take them out of here," Cyborg ordered the child. She straighten up and saluted.

"Go Matty!" She ordered her imaginary dog. As the creature mattress made for the door, a bear form Beastboy covered their retreat. He happened a glance at Raven's sleeping form. He did not know what kind of spell kept her asleep, but he felt compelled to tell her to hang in there. Seconds later, Melvin's dog was racing down the hall away from the battle.

By then, Cyborg had joined the brawl. The monster, Nequam, roared it's frustration. Fortunately, this time, Cyborg's high frequency sonic canon was enough to counter the more annoying notes of the demon's call. "You will be quiet now!" Starfire shouted at the beast while firing star bolts into it's open jaws. The demon's neck glowed orange before the head burst clean off. The three teens breathed in exhaustion. All eyes remained on the body, because there was nothing left- save for the goo that now painted the walls- of the head this time.

"Am I the only one that thinks that was too easy?" Cyborg said cautiously approaching the body. He kicked one of the hands. It was lucky for him he had retreated after hitting the clawed hand, for it reached out trying to bite him before falling the ground once again. "Dang, this thing is still fighting," he grumbled.

"yeah, it's head came off once already, but them, boom! It's back on and fighting. It's like the energizer demon!" Beastboy commented.

"Are we to wait for this being of evil to reawaken so that we may engage another fight?" Starfire questioned.

"Not with Vita still out there," Beastboy answered. "We gotta go find the kids and Raven before she does."

"BB's right," Cyborg agreed. "This guy is down for the count for now. He'll come looking for us when he wakes up." The three teens looked over the body again noting some of the wall slim had already begun to slink together. "Come on, it's not going to take him long," Cyborg lead the way out of the room. Starfire and Beastboy quickly followed behind. Behind them, the flesh crawled together melding into a new head. One red eye ball watched them leave and the reforming lip curled in a growl.

It was relatively quiet as the mattress dog bound through the halls towards the main room. Melvin was holding it's ears as if driving it while Teether sat sobbing next to Raven. " 'Aven?" the frightened child tried to rise her. The poor boy did not know what else to do. His playmates were either gone or acting funny. And a monster was trying to hurt everyone. Like Bobby, and Robin. Did it take Timmy too?

His young mind just could not understand it, what did this thing want? He remembered hearing stories about bad monsters coming in the night to steal away naughty little children. He wasn't naughty, was he?

A small groan turned the children's attentions to the teen occupant of the ride. " 'Aven?" Teether said clearly hopeful. Raven stirred again, her eyes finally opening.

Raven's foggy mind tried to make out the images she was seeing. The inner battle was done, that she could remember. And she was… moving? She blinked a few times and heard a child's voice calling her name. Before Raven could really awaken, she was ambushed by two very happy children. "Raven! Are you awake? Why were sleeping so long? Are you okay? I was so scared! There was this monster that looks like the other monster and he wanted to eat us! I fought him! I imaged all kinds of friends to help! And guess what? Raven, you won't believe it! Beastboy's alive! Mirna saved him!" It was amazing how fast Melvin could speak. If one could compare her ramble to how fast a person could run, Raven was sure the little child was closing in on Kid Flash's speed. Though she could barely make out half the things Melvin was saying - especially over Teether's repetitive " 'Aven! 'Aven!"- but she did hear one thing in particular that had gained her full attention. "Beastboy's alive?" she gasped.

The dog mattress jolted to a stop with a loud yelp. The children hid behind Raven as she stood prepared for whatever had happened. From- seemingly- the air itself, a giant arm had reached down and was holding onto the mattress dog's head. It's claws were dug deep into the poor imaginary creature's skull and neck. "Matty!" Melvin cried before she and Teether were scooped up by Raven. The it hurt her to move, the young titan carried herself and the children to the other side of the counter to hide. Melvin and Teether crawled into the cupboard for safety as Raven watched the hand and imaginary friend from the corner.

In the time it had taken to flee, claws had dug themselves from the air. Raven realized that it was something coming out of a portal. The beast on the other side was clearly struggling with opening the portal. Eventually the other hand managed to open the vortex enough for a giant head to poke out of. A very familiar deformed head snarled at nothing while it fought it's way out of the other dimension. "Vita," Raven gasped as she fully recognized the spiked demon.

The mother demon fought and clawed her way until she was finally free. She took a quick look around before she noticed she held a living creature in her claws. The dog whimpered and cried at the sight of Vita. It howled in pain just before it's head was torn clean off. Raven had to look away as the great beast began to devour it's latest catch. Brave little Melvin, however, had spared snuck a glance at what had become of her latest imaginary friend. She gasped.

Raven instantly covered Melvin's mouth and shoved the child back into the cupboard. The damage, however, had already been done. Vita's head shot up at the noise. Blood dripped from her fangs that were now twisting into a wicked smile. Raven peeked around the corner again as she closed the cupboard door hiding away the children. She watched as Vita stocked closer like the predator she was. Inhaling deeply, Raven forced herself to calm and focus. Then, she stood facing Vita.

_I'm back! And with another cliffy. Anyway, sorry for the late update… WAY too many life's problems (I'm not exaggerating either… police were involved this time). So, now that things have quieted down, I figured it's about time I update this baby, eh?_

_So what do you guys think? Is this chapter called "The return" because of BB's return? Or Raven's? or what about Vita's? idk, just thought I'd leave you guys thinking._

_Anyway, hope you've all enjoyed. I hope to get the next part to you soon (no promises)._

_~Nemarra_


	38. A fate worse than death

_Almost there! Can you believe it? Btw, just letting you guys know I've changed the description at the front (I don't want all this hard work to be tossed because people complain to the people there is no warning about the gore and language.)_

_Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know. Without further a due, chapter 37 (holy snikey! O.O)_

**Chapter 37**

Vita stared down at Raven. The empath Titan only stared back. No words passed between them. The only sound was the crack of thunder and the patter of the pouring rain. The wind howled as it further chilled the air. With a strike of lightening acting as a mark, Vita charged at Raven.

Raven quickly jumped over the counter. Vita's claws grazed by Raven's back. She was glad she had not put back on her cloak before this fight. Vita's other hand, however, whipped around to strike her before she could land. Raven clenched her teeth as Vita's claws stabbed into her side. She tumbled over with the attack dislodging the claws at once leaving her openly bleeding. Her punctured stomach was not Raven's care, though. Holding her side, she crawled away from the counter towards the open floor. Mockingly, Vita stocked after her on all fours. After all, she was not going anywhere fast.

Another flash of lightening, and a small form stood between the giant beast and Raven. "You again," Vita hissed. Lily glared at her. "It was not enough for you to mock me in the maze of mirrors? You now dare to stand between me and this disgrace of a demon?"

"Your fight was never suppose to be about the Titans," Lily responded.

Vita sneered, "Oh but it was… the moment you agreed to spend your last day with them. Their suffering was your choice."

"Shove it, I've already been told," Lily snapped. Vita grinned and leaned her face in close to Lily's. "Then why do you still fight me? You have been stained with their blood already," she said softly.

"I may be going to hell for all this mess, but so are you," Lily stuck out her ghostly hand right into Vita's large crimson eye. It did little since lightening made the ghost girl vanish, but it was enough to agitate the demon.

Vita snapped her jaws towards Lily's reappearing form. The girl only had a split second to stumble back away from the attack. She fell backwards onto her bottom with Vita's teeth clamping down a hair from her head. The frustrated demon swung her claws, and Lily laid back. The sharp talons scratched into her ghostly clothes, but otherwise missed her. Vita's other hand slammed down onto her. Lily rolled away, but Vita was persistent. Raven, meanwhile, had managed to crawl away with the small distraction to heal her injury. She watched the brawl knowing it was only a matter of time Lily's luck would fail her. And it did.

Three of Vita's nails dug into Lily's back as she tried rolling away. They held the helpless girl in place, while Vita moved in for the killing bite. At that moment, a flash of lightening made Lily vanish. When she reappeared, was had slid away from Vita unable to get to her feet fast enough. Vita growled from low in her throat. She pinned Lily down by her shoulders; salvia dripped down onto the ghost's head. "You should really leave the fighting to those that can fight," Vita hissed.

"Like me?"

A giant slab of garnet counter collided with Vita's head. Multiple pops signalled the demon's spine snapping before it's head full blown fell off. Then the garnet slab was smashed down onto the beast's head. Lily stared wide eyed at the counter top that now acted as a tombstone not far from her feet. Then her gazed turned to Raven. The Titan was clearly exhausted from the effort, but she stood strong. A single word slipped from Lily's lips.

"Wow." Raven half-smiled at the unsaid complement. Then, commotion from another hallway gained their attention. "What was that?" Lily asked.

Before Raven could go investigate, Vita's body bucked up back to stand position. Her shoulders thrashed about as both dark blood and clear ooze drained from the neck. Watching the neck piece, it looked like everything was melting on the inside. That thought changed, however, when the clear ooze seemed to be covering a rising object. It was like watching a birth as a new head slide out from the neck cavity. The blood squirt everywhere until the head finally seemed to settle in place. The body relaxed and bowed. The hands touched the sticky goo that was acting as a protective covering. Then the claws ripped at it peeling it off like a latex mask. Not unlike a werewolf, Vita raised her body up, one uncovered eye glaring out as she forced her jaws open to roar.

The two girls covered their ears to the monstrous call. It echoed just as loud as the thunder that shook the tower. Vita moved back to all fours hissing in a very serpent like way. "You have become a pest to me," she seethed at Raven. Before either girl could react, Vita was charging Raven. Slice after slice, the demon's goal was death. Lily made futile attempts to distract Vita with different dishes she could throw. Raven constantly backed away, sometimes using her powers to parry the creature. "Raven, look out!" a small shout rang out. It was Melvin peeking past the counter in fear for her friend. She coward back when she noticed Vita's blood shot eyes directed towards her.

Raven moved away from the hole in the floor that she had not known she was being lead into backing into. Also seeing where Vita's attention lay, she ran to Melvin's side. With much appreciation, Melvin cuddled into Raven's protective arms that now held her close. Vita smiled as she inhaled deep. "Ahh. There it is. I can feel it. Mirna's power coursing through your blood." The wicked smile suddenly changed as a liquid was slashed over her body. "Hey ugly!" Lily shouted. "I'm not done with you yet!" Vita only side glance Lily, but her true attention was on Melvin. Lily and Raven shared a panicked look as Melvin whimpered. In one more act of desperation, Lily threw the bucket as Vita's head.

The metal container did not make it's target. Vita's lightening quick jaws snapped down on it. Apparently eating the pale, Vita then chased after Lily. "Run!" Lily ordered before fleeing the charging demon. Before anyone could move, Vita pinned Lily under her claws. "I have no more need for you," she proclaimed. Lily struggled against the demon's hold, but could not move. Before light could free Lily's form, Vita bite down into her. The massive jaws covered the ghost's entire torso. "Lily!" Melvin screamed from where Raven was trying to coax Teether out of hiding. Lily's expression was filled with pain. She gaped as if searching for air that her ghostly form did not need.

Like the hunting dog that had retrieved it's master's catch, Vita held Lily proud in her jowl. Her body was limp with her head, arm, and legs dangling out. Coughing, Lily tried to pick up her head to look into one of Vita's giant eyes. "Mir-na's … gonna… kick… your …ass," she squeaked.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you in Hell," Vita voicelessly growled.

"Guess so." Letting her head go limp, Lily starred blindly to Raven and the children frozen in place. Melvin was watching in horror just as much as Raven; though the Titan was trying to comfort the terrified Teether. The boy thankfully was more concerned with crying into Raven's shoulder. "I'm… sooo… sorry," she breathed. That was when Vita snapped down crushing the soul being. Being not of flesh, instead of being torn to pieces, Lily's soul burst into gold dust. The little particles were blown away at once by the wind, and Vita's form grew three times over. Melvin screeched. Teether cried harder. Vita laughed. Raven momentarily bowed her head. She knew that Lily was now suffering a fate far worse than death; being vanquished from existence.

As though fate had not been enough of a bitch, the noise from earlier carried into the main room in the forms of her fighting friends. It started with Cyborg and Beastboy running into the room for more space. Then Starfire flew out backwards firing star bolt after star bolt at their attacker. The tower shook with another rumble of thunder. Then, Nequam stoked his way out of the dark hallway. Though Raven was thrilled to see Beastboy alive among the fray, she did not like the beast following her friends into the main room.

Vita's mood appeared to brighten at the sight of her son. It turn to confusion as a green cat- trying to move away from one of Nequam's attacks- came running towards her. The cat stopped upon seeing her watching him. Every piece of fur stood on end in a display of terror. It seemed his fear was great enough that he returned to human form without really registering what he was doing. "You!" Vita yowled. This had gained the attention of the fighters. Vita's eyes glared down at the green changeling that now occupied the form of an elephant. The elephant gulped while Vita growled; five spikes raised on her back. Beastboy managed a fake cheeky smile. "Heh… hey there, long time now see," Beastboy muttered turning back human. This just aggravated Vita more. Starfire glance between the two demons. "I believe the saying is being caught between a rock and a hard spot?" she concluded.

"Place, Star," Cyborg half-heartedly corrected her. The thunder rolled like the demons' growls.

_Short, cliffy, and took awhile to write… have I pissed you guess off yet? Wanted to make it longer but I knew I should be updating this already, so I just moved the next scene to the next chapter instead. So, that means one more chap, then the final battle, then epilogue. (Holy cow, almost done!)_

_Some of you might have also noticed that the chapter had been loaded then taken down… turns out I had wrote more than one version of this chapter and liked some of the stuff in one version vs. the other. So here you have it, the combo of both._

_As usual, Reviews are always welcome and VERY much appreciated._

_~Nemarra_


	39. Reunion

_I'm here again. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they keep me going even when I'm not feeling well (like today). Anyway, it's October, so what better time of year to finish up a horror story then during the most gruesome and bone-chilling month of the year. Hopefully I'll have this story completely finished before Halloween. Wish me luck!_

_Anyway, here it is, Chapter 38._

**Chapter 38**

The thunder roared as the teens looked between the two monsters. The demon pair, however, were watching each other more than the mortals. "Hello Mother," Nequam bowed.

"Nequam? You are still alive?" Vita responded. Nequam nodded his giant head. Vita's twisted features formed into what could be called a smile. She opened her arms out like one presenting a hug. "Come to me, my son," she cooed. Her tone was like what one would imagine an alligator would use when speaking to it's young. The Titans moved away to where Raven stood with the children to avoid being squashed by Nequam. They silently motioned to make a break for it while watching the strange reunion between the demons. They did not make it more than three steps when fate turned once more.

Nequam and Vita bite down into the other's flesh. Nequam's multiple arms combined to claw and dislodge Vita from him. The two creatures grabbed an arm of the other and pulled away. Though Nequam had more arms, they appeared to bare weaker sockets than Vita's. Three arms were ripped from Nequam's body making the demon cry out and release his mother's arm. They leaped away from each other- Vita on the ground, Nequam becoming a spider on the wall. It was nothing for Vita to consume the three limbs in a solid gulp. Then her eyes turned on her son with the blood thirst of a predator.

"Look out!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. The team had seconds to move away as Vita- who had been tackled by Nequam- crashed down onto the counter. The two demons ripped at one another, yowling with each strike. Nequam racked his claws over every part of Vita he could. Her own claws lashed out in the same manner, but was mostly to counter his attacks. Vita snapped her jaws into three of Nequam's arms at once. She yelped when a few hands began to bite her back. A low grumble escaped her throat. Suddenly, the tables turned by Vita flipping Nequam over.

During the flip, the pair rolled from the counter across the floor. The Titans were forced to run once again to avoid being crushed by the battling pair. Nequam screeched when Vita dug her claws into his upper sides. Vita pulled her claws slicing deep into her son's ribcage. Ten arms reached out to push her off, but Vita snapped down at six of them. The two that had been caught by the fingers drew back leaving behind their trapped digits. Vita tightened her grip when she felt the hands break away from her. Two of Nequam's left side arms clawed at Vita's massive head. One set of claws embedded themselves into the mother beast's eye. Despite wanting to scream, Vita merely clamped down harder and jerked her head away. The strength placed in the pull dislodged the claws as well as four of the arms she held in her grasp. The other limbs popped as bones broke, but they remained attached. Though Vita had gained her son's limbs, Nequam had gained the constellation prize of his mother's eyes. Now thoroughly pissed, Nequam used all of is extra arms to beat on Vita. Unable to hold off the attacks, Vita finally let go eating her winnings as she fleed.

Nequam jumped up onto his mother's back. His teeth grasped onto her neck while his hands held on by means of claws. Vita thrashed about into furniture and walls. With each attempt to throw him off, Nequam only bite down harder. Not even the putrid dark ooze spilling into his mouth was enough to get him to let go.

The Titans were left to run again and again to avoid them. When they made for the hallway they had come from, Vita slammed down in front of them. "Other way! Other way!" Beastboy shouted more out of mental panic than anything else. As they made for a staircase on the other side of the room, a tiny screech made them glance back. It was not a noise created by Vita, nor Nequam. It came from the small creature now attacking Nequam's underbelly.

It was a new demon, born of the first of Vita's large spikes. Attracted by the blood on it's brother's chest, the infant beast attacked. Surprised, Nequam jumped off his mother taking pieces of flesh with him. Vita attempted to move after the attack, but flopped forward in exhaustion instead. On her back, the remaining four spikes squirmed on their own accord. The second one- which Nequam had dug his nails into- was squeezing it's way out of the gap.

Starfire stopped suddenly surveying the scene. Nequam was trying to get a hold of the tiny creature that had squirmed it's way between him limbs. His missing arms making the feat impossible as the baby demon ripped at his flesh. What he did not see, was that he was backing towards the open window. Four other tiny beasts suddenly bounded for their brother. Each one wormed its way between his limbs to feed on him.

Nequam yowled and ripped at each, but the infants were faster than the massive adult. With the mother down, and the offspring distracted, Starfire made a quick powerful attack towards the young. Nequam and his siblings screeched and yowled as the star bolt slammed into them. The closest two infants to the blast burst into flame. The Titans watched slightly confused as they raced away from the family of beasts. Things became a little more understanding when one little demon dropped to the ground and attempted to douse the flame by the "stop-drop-and-roll" method. The fire on its body lite a liquid trail that lead to it's siblings and mother.

Raven and Cyborg were the only ones to smile knowing what was happening. In her final moments, Lily had doused the demons in gasoline. She had intended for Starfire- or someone- to hit the creatures with some type of fire.

Meanwhile, Nequam chocked a yelp as he jumped back from his flame ensnared siblings. His retreat would have set him out the broken window if the barrier did not come into play. The mortals had to cover their ears from the scream Nequam emitted. The giant's body convulsed as shock waves raked through his body. It was like watching someone have a seizure in the air. To Nequam's saving grace, gravity reclaimed him to fall forward back into the tower.

The Titans no longer ran. Unsure what else, they stood ready for a fight as the demon's were swept up into their own chaos. Vita ripped at the sink trying to open the already broken pipes for water. Unknown to her, Cyborg had already turned off the water. Her young were running about with their skins melting off their deformed bodies. It was difficult to keep track of the fast moving creatures. Nequam was the only one left unmoving; his fingers would twitch from time to time.

When it looked like the fire-fearing demons were finally going to be destroyed, the fire sprinklers kicked in. A loud sizzle echoed through the large room. "Dang it!" Cyborg cursed. He typed into the keypad on his arm to disconnect the sprinklers. By the time he had, however, the fire was already out. Trying to restart it, Starfire tossed a few star bolts about at the various demons. Two hit Vita in her back. One hit a half-melted offspring; killing it. The others missed their targets as the little shadow creatures raced away from the bright light. Raven was not going to wait with the children's lives at stake. "Go," she encouraged Melvin while shifting Teether to her other arm. The little girl tensed at first, but then continued to climb the stairs. She ran straight to Beastboy near the front of the group. Seeing Melvin on the move with Raven close behind, Beastboy shifted to a wolf and ran beside them. Cyborg and Starfire were also following, though keeping an eye on the demon family.

One of Vita's infants dared to race after the Titans. It was quickly shot down with a powerful star bolt. As the dying creature screeched, it's mother's exhausted head shot up to glare at the retreating Titans. She clawed away the flesh that had been in layers over her eyes off like a second skin. Though this cleaned the side she still had an eye on, the other side still looked decade as her whole head was covered in dark ooze. She charged Starfire on all fours. Starfire rose higher into the air with two star bolts for good measure. Vita dodged the one and took the second fully to the head. It made the mother beast faultier only a moment before she once again went for Starfire.

Starfire 'eep' as a sense of déjà vu crept up on her. This time though, what blazed in Vita's eye was not the intent to posses. A few sharp claws pierced the alien girl's shoulder; her evading manoeuvre sparing her heart and lungs. She was now pinned high on the wall with Vita massive jaws bared inches from her face. On ground level her friends called to her. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and shot as fast as he could to knock Vita away. Though it hit, and Vita growled at him for his interference, the demon refused to let go of the struggling Titan she already held.

Speaking in very pissed off Tamarain, Starfire reached up and pushed with all her strength behind her against Vita. Between her alien super strength, and the leverage she gained from pushing off the wall, Starfire was able to throw the shadow beast off her. Unfortunately, with Vita's claws speared through her, she too fell. Vita smirked when she noticed this and opened her jowl knowing she still had Starfire where she wanted. That notion was diminished as the sharp metal pole of the destroyed table stabbed through her. Starfire managed to see the post, and attempted flying to avoid being stabbed with the little bit that stuck out of Vita. The motion slide some of Vita's claws back out of her, but not enough to fully dislodge herself.

A silent scream played Vita's face. Out of reaction to the pain, she held tight to Starfire. Suddenly her mouth slammed shut, then reopened for her to vomit blood. Unable to move, Starfire was covered in the dark ooze. The added saliva burned at her, but she dare not scream with the poisonous substance on her face. When Vita looked like she was going to do it again, the counter top from earlier once again found itself smashing her head. Raven even added her magic to the granet slab to hold it in place. Cyborg and Beastboy jumped down among the flailing limbs. Cyborg held back Vita's other arm and the couple of offspring trying to get the jump on them. Meanwhile, Beastboy, turning into a giant sloth, lopped off the hand that held Starfire from the wrist joint. The hand slackened the moment it was disconnected from the body and Starfire was finally able to pull it off. Then she and Beastboy- once again human- worked quickly to remove the goo from Starfire's face.

With enough off for Starfire to finally breathe through both mouth and nose, the three Titans once again ran up the stairs to where Raven waited with the children. It was an easy run as Vita's offspring fought over their mother's hand. "How many spikes did Vita have again?" Raven asked as she once again counted the offspring.

"Five, why?" Cyborg responded. Melvin screamed as a little creature tackled her. It tiny claws reaching for her eyes, but the little girl was able to hold back its arms. Raven kicked the small demon off of the child. The offspring rolled down the stairs to land among it's squabbling siblings. This finally distracted the two for them to once again remember the Titans' presence. The snarled as the crawled on hands and feet towards them. The third sibling even joined them as they stocked towards the heroes. It felt odd being threatened by creatures no bigger than a bulldog.

Beastboy jumped forward turning into a lion. He roared at them with a lash out of claws to add to the display. The little creatures coward back suddenly second guessing their decision. Beastboy smirked before he roared again. This time he leaped down to stand only a foot from the small creatures. The slunk back when he slashed his claws towards them. Every time he stepped closer, the small beings stepped back. "Beastboy, Wait!" Raven shouted to him noticing what was going on. The warning was too late.

Once Beastboy was far enough away from his friends, the three little demons no longer pretended to be afraid. They ambushed the changeling clawing and biting wherever they got a hold on him. His friends raced forward to help- Raven handing Teether to Melvin in the process. It was next to nothing to pull the little creatures off their thrashing green friend. In fact, when Starfire had simply grabbed one by the scruff of it's neck, she accidentally snapped it's neck. She glanced at the gnome like creature that now lay dead in her grasp. Unsure what else to do, she set it down.

The one Cyborg held must have been the first born, for it showed no fear as it tried relentlessly to claw him. He, however, held it by the top of it's head at arm's length. "Kind of pathetic, aren't they?" he said calmly.

"Yes, it feels unfair to simply destroy them," Starfire added with a glance to the one laid at her feet. Feeling saddened, her powers of flight were once again leaving her. Beastboy held her steady when she final touched ground.

"I know, Starfire, but we have to," Raven advised. She winced as the one she had been holding out by it's arm bite her arm. Out of reaction she dropped it. Even from the small drop, the sound of cracking bones and the creature's pain filled cry showed just how weak these creatures really were. Still, the stubborn infant tried to crawl away, even though it's legs no longer worked.

With a small _pop_ a human-sized boot appeared. The boot hovered in the air a moment before slamming down onto the creature like it was an insect. The thunder drowned out the majority of the crunch of shattering bones. The Titans glanced over at Melvin upon recognizing the imaginary friend characteristics added to the boot. "Bad Mo's'er," Teether shouted. Melvin looked to be exhausted from making yet another imaginary friend in one day.

Seeing the fate of it's brethren, the last offspring whimpered where it was held. It once again fought against Cyborg, but it's little claws did little more than slightly scratch Cyborg's metal arm. "So… what are we gonna do with this one?" Cyborg asked. The other's shrugged.

Cyborg's arm was ripped off as Nequam- who had taken shadow form moments before- ate his own younger sibling. "Yo, Man! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bite the hand that feeds you?" was Cyborg's snappy response. Nequam glared down from his place on the wall. The Titan's could see something coming up the adult demon's throat. Suddenly he spat the metal arm back to Cyborg's feet. The saliva already working like acid to the mechanical piece.

"Look out!" Melvin screeched. The Titans had seconds to move before two halves of garnet counter slammed to the ground where they had been moments before. All eyes turned to where Vita now stood between them and the children. Her eye focused on the four teenagers in front of her. Lightening flashed, thunder rumbled, and the Titans could only stare up into the faces of the creatures before them.

(_Why are scene breaks not working?)_

_There you have it! Hope you have all enjoyed. As always, reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. Up next, the final battle! Hope to see you all there._

_~Nemarra_


	40. The Last Stand

_It's been a long road my friends. I may take the time to edit some of the earlier chapters to make the story flow better. Otherwise, the story is finally done. So now, here it is, The Final Chapter… the final stand. I present to you, for the last time: Chapter 39_

Chapter 39

The demon pair and the Teen Titans where in a stand off. The hell born creatures observed the mortals with hungry eyes. Trying to look strong, Starfire tried to get herself to fly. When she did, though, she had to come back down from a dizzy spell. Vita chuckled deep in her throat at this. She pounced for Starfire, but was knocked aside by Nequam. Now Nequam was staring down the stumbling Titan. Starfire would not have it. She shot several star bolts into the beast's chest. He screeched as his extra limbs tried to bat away the attacks. Raven quickly aided her friend by using her powers to swing the other half of the broken table like a bat.

While the girls struggled with Nequam, Beastboy and Cyborg were keeping Vita busy. When the mother demon had recovered from her son's attack, she had gone straight for the children. A smack from a green brachiosaurus tail and a head full of sonic canon turned her attention to the more annoying mortals instead. After snapping her neck back into place, Vita slashed her remaining clawed hand at them. A flea shape Beastboy escaped with ease. Cyborg, however, was left with claw dents in his metal body.

The lightening struck, and the thunder roared as the exhausted team fought the best they could against the demon pair. Starfire was no longer able to fly, or even stand. Though she continued to fire at Nequam, her vision grew blurry. She paused to rub her sore shoulder while Raven had the beast distracted. When Starfire felt something odd over the wound, she pulled her hand to in front of her face to see what it was. Among the red coating of her own blood, was the dark ooze that Vita had vomited onto her. The dark ooze that had acted as the mother beast's blood. Realization dawned on Starfire too late as the last of her energy was sapped away from her. Her dizzy mind went black as her body slumped down onto the floor.

"Starfire?" Raven called to her in concern. Nequam took her moment of distraction to ram her like a bull. His strange finger like horns scratching at her with each nail. Raven painfully slammed against the wall. The force was more than enough to knock the wind from her lungs. Nequam was quick to capture her face leaving her without any air. "No!" Melvin screamed. Her imaginary friend kicked Nequam in the backside. One of Nequam's many arms swatted the boot away. It tumbled in the air for a moment. Then, it delivered another hefty kick to Nequam's side were Vita had tore off most of his limbs. Nequam yowled his horrible call. While trying to keep his hold on Raven, he used his extra limbs to strike out at the boot. The imaginary friend bounce about always just out of Nequam's reach. It took ever opening available to strike the creature. Growing more and more frustrated, Nequam attempted to end his first task more quickly. His grasp tightened ready to crush her skull in the palm of his hand.

Raven struggle against the hold. Her head throbbed with the pressure. Knowing the backlash effects it was going to have, she used her magic to shock the demon's grasp. Nequam's grip loosened enough to allow Raven to get her hands under the massive palm. She pushed against it finally giving enough room to breathe. It was a small victory as the backlash of using her magic against the dark creature shot pain through her system. It weakened her struggle making it all the easier for Nequam to regain his hold on her.

Melvin stared in horror as the demon suffocated her big sister figure. Her large eyes glanced to Cyborg and Beastboy's fight against Vita. Their battle had carried on to the other side of the room, away from the stairs. It had been an act to drag the demon away from the kids, but now the mother beast stood between them and Raven. They could not break away from their fight. They could not get to her. What was Melvin to do?

Gulping down her fear, Melvin set down Teether. "Hide," she told the toddler.

"Nuoh!" he cried. He tried to hold onto her, but she pushed his reaching hands away from her. She ran down the small staircase straight for the demon son. With an unspoken command, the imaginary friend floated forward for Melvin to jump into. It carried her small body above the demon's head. The child's whole body was shaking, but remembering what these creatures had done to her friends, she leaped from the boot. Her small body landed among finger like horned on Nequam's forehead directly between his eyes. "Leave her alone!" Melvin shouted. She punched her small fist into his eye. Nequam shook his head in irritation. Melvin screamed as she held onto the horns for dear life. Nequam shook his head more furiously trying to throw her off. He suddenly received a kick to his injured side once again. Nequam snarled at the boot as he slashed out at it again. As with before, he missed. Now thoroughly pissed about being toyed with by a child and her imaginary friend, he let go of Raven to fully considerate on the pair.

Raven coughed as air fully returned to her lungs. She just managed to move her lower body away from the rampaging demon sparing her from being trampled. Melvin's high pitched screams for help was the first thing that regained her oxygen deprived mind to the battle at hand. "Hang on, kiddo!" Beastboy shouted from the other side of the room. His momentary distraction costing him a back hand from Vita. The force was enough to toss him part way to the window. Fortunately he landed just short of the deadly barrier. With Beastboy momentarily down, Cyborg was left to take on the full attack force that was Vita.

Raven was forcing herself to her feet despite being dizzy. She quickly assessed the situation as she made for Nequam. Melvin's grip was failing with each of the demon's thrashing movements. His attention was on the boot bouncing away from him like a rabbit from a hound. "Hold on, Melvin!" she called to the frightened child. Against her exhaustion, Raven summoned her magic once more to levitate the broken kitchen table. She forced it apart making several long sharp spear-like planks. In a swift motion, she drove each one deep into Nequam's flesh. Some made a through and through splattering dark blood everywhere. As the demon threw his head back to howl in agony, Melvin's grasp finally let go. The child screamed as she was sent flying through the air.

Vita looked up from where she was wrestling with Cyborg. Her remaining eye zoned in on the child flying not far from them. She vanished into her shadow form leaving Cyborg behind. "No!" he yelled in frustration. He vainly made to hit the moving shadow, but it vanished too quickly against the other shadows darkness had cast. Vita re-solidified just in front of Melvin's path. Her jowl opened wide welcoming her small dinner within. An instant later, her gapping mouth found itself stuffed with the cushions Raven had originally been manipulating to catch Melvin. In the seconds it took for Vita to turn her head away to try coughing out the fabric, Melvin continued past her.

Cyborg was already on his feet running to the flight arch's end. Just barely he managed to snatch her from the air with his remaining arm. "You okay?" he asked her. The small child nodded highly terrified. In the next moment, Melvin was dropped to the floor as Cyborg was hoisted up like a child's toy by Vita. Her sharp talons digging into the side of his metal body. Aggravated, Cyborg turned his sonic canon to blast Vita in her forehead. Just as his attack connected with the deformed forehead, the dark ooze already spilling out was splattered everywhere. Cyborg frantically whipped the poisonous blood from his face. His mechanical eye was uncovered in time to notice Vita's open jaws coming closer. Out of reaction, he slammed his fist into the shadow beast's snout. Vita grunted, but did not turn away. She redirected her attack to bite down on his canon arm rather than his head. Cyborg yelled out as his arm was suddenly tightly clamped into the monster's fangs. Vita's claws let go just so she could start tossing Cyborg about by his arm like a dog would it's stuffed toy.

With each shake, Vita's saliva spilled from her mouth. The acidic material burned anything organic and slightly melted anything that was not. Cyborg attempted to kick out each time a swing brought him close enough to do so. It did little more than irate Vita. "A little help here!" He called to his friends. When he looked about to see where the other two were, he found Raven attempting- and horrible loosing- a fight against Nequam. The shadow demon's multiple limbs giving him the advantage over the already exhausted heroine. Another swing forced his focus back to the mother shadow beast herself.

Delivering another kick, Cyborg's metallic foot made connection with the empty socket that had once held Vita's eye. She yelped in surprise and pain. With little more than a small yank at his arm, Cyborg was free falling to the ground. Unfortunately, he landed on a familiar green ox that had been charging at Vita. The unexpected arrival of his friend stopped Beastboy's charge and on instinct he transformed back to human. "Nice catch," Cyborg joked in pain from hitting one of Beastboy's horns before the changeling's transformation back.

"Anytime," Beastboy groaned back beneath his friend.

As the lightening flashed outside once again, a dark shadow loomed over the pair. Both scrambled to their feet adopting fighting stances. Cyborg discovered his hand would not fist like he wanted it to. The sound of sparks indicating the malfunction Vita's attack had created for his arm. "You better have this, grass stain," Cyborg hissed as he once again tried to move his arm into a fist. He side glanced down at his short comrade, but in the next instant the green changeling was thrown back as something- or more specifically, someone- was thrown into him. Cyborg stared high up into Vita's features suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "Oh boy…" he huffed. In the blink of an eye, Vita tackled Cyborg and the pair were once again locked into a one-sided wrestling match.

Meanwhile, Raven struggled to pick herself up off of Beastboy. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay. Apparently I make the best crash cushion right now," he attempted to joke. Another flash of lightening carried his attention to a bloody gash running along Raven's front. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," she answered. The darkness suddenly gave way to the dull glow of Raven's healing abilities. "Quickly, go protect the children," she ordered him. Feeling torn, Beastboy swiftly looked around the room trying to locate the demons and the children through the darkened room. Though he found Vita battling it out with Cyborg, he could not find Nequam or either of the children. Still not leaving Raven's side, Beastboy called out, "Melvin? Teether?" Neither child answered.

At once, Raven was trying to get up before her wounds were healed. Beastboy caught her the moment she stumbled. "Melvin, Teether," she called for them.

"Raven, help!" Melvin's small voice carried from near the sink. Both heroes made their way through the darkness in search of the distressed child. "Melvin, where are you?" Raven asked when they made it to the torn apart kitchen.

" 'Aven! Mo's'er!" Teether's warning came from the opposite side of the room. Both Raven and Beastboy looked back. With the help of a flash of lightening they could see him hiding by the broken countertop. They also noticed Melvin was hiding behind broken pieces of couch near where they had been. She looked to be trying to yell to them, but no sound came. There attention shot back to where they had thought Melvin's voice had come from. Then, from the shadows of where the refrigerator use to sit Nequam formed from shadow to physical demon. He lunged at the Titans. Beastboy shoved Raven out of the way before turning into an armadillo. He then curled into a tight ball letting Nequam glided over him. The beast's new tail smacked the green shape-shifter as Nequam passed.

Raven once again forced herself to her feet despite her injuries. Her team mate turned armadillo bounced past her into the wall beyond. Nequam, however, was not turning around to re-attempt an attack on the pair. Racing past where his mother was fighting Cyborg, he made straight for Teether. "Teether!" Melvin screamed. Raven focused on the counter piece once more, but then her exhaustion finally faulted her magic ability. Without her magic to stop the attack, she tried to out run the shadow creature to get to Teether.

Teether watched Raven's approach with hope, but then Nequam blocked his view. Knowing what was to happen, the little boy screamed through frightened tears as he stared up into the monster's face. Melvin's imaginary friend started beating Nequam over the head trying to distract him. The boot found a very quick end when three sets of claws slashed it apart. Though his eyes turned to the bloody shreds momentarily, his attention was once again on the defenceless toddler in front of him. Nequam's fangs clamped down around the tiny child. "No!" Raven shouted as she made a punch toward Nequam's side. His extra arms grabbed her by her arms and legs hoisting her into the air. His deformed features curling into a smirk as he watched her struggle from the corner of his eye.

Feeding on her distress, he decided to make a display of eating the child. He tossed his massive head up and opened his jowl. The motion threw Teether screaming into the air. Raven tried to use her magic again to catch the child out of Nequam's reach, but once again her supernatural powers refused to work. She could only watch in horror as Teether was once again imprisoned in Nequam's giant jaws.

Nequam stumbled when a familiar green Iguanodon rammed into his side. The dinosaur rammed the demon again and again against the claws ripping at him. Nequam growled at having his dinner being interrupted again. He was not expecting the feel of sharp claws racking against the back of his head. He shook at the pain and then glanced up to see Vita had been the one to attack him. Her claws once again slashed across his face. The force knocked Nequam sideways some forcing Beastboy away from him. Glaring at his mother, Nequam made an exaggerated gulp. Vita yowled at the loss of prey, but she was not done yet.

With her single arm, she stabbed her claws into Nequam's chest and ripped upwards towards his neck. She also added force to knock him back that she had better access to slicing him open for the child. With his focus turned on Vita, Nequam's arms let go of Raven to attack the mother beast. Beastboy quickly transformed into a gorilla and picked up both Raven and Starfire moving them away from the battling pair.

He raced over to Cyborg's side near the window. The metallic teen was in pieces on the floor. Melvin raced out of her hiding spot to join them. "Cyborg, you okay?" she asked in a small scared voice.

"I'm alive if that's what you're asking," he commented. He tried to lift his head to see over his torn up torso. "What's happening?"

"The bad monster ate Teether!" Melvin explained.

"Looks like Vita's going to tear him out of Nequam, though," Beastboy added covering the child's eyes from the gruesome sight. His attention was turned to Raven who was looking over Starfire. "You and Star okay?"

"I'll be fine, but Starfire has been poisoned," Raven explained carefully uncovering the poisonous ooze from Starfire's shoulder wound. It had grown pus covered and purple from the venom that now infected it.

"I still have left over anti-venom from when Beastboy was covered," Cyborg explained. "It might help."

"Maybe," Raven muttered trying to draw out some of the poison with her magic. It was not much, but soon dark liquid was spilling out from the opening.

"Where's it at?" Beastboy asked.

"I put it in a compartment in my left arm," Cyborg answered.

Raven and Beastboy exchanged glances realizing just where the cure was. Glancing over to the fighting demons, they could just see Cyborg's cybernetic arm beneath Vita, who was now trying to fight her son without arms. "I'll get it," Beastboy announced leading Melvin to Raven's side.

"No!" Melvin cried clinging to the green titan. "Not again."

"Come on, kiddo, let me go," Beastboy tried to pry the child off him.

"She's right," Raven said standing. Her eyes looked into his. "We watched you die once. It's not going to happen again."

"But…"

"No buts," Raven's tone was authoritative. There would be no arguing with her. "I'll get it."

"But your magic isn't…" he tried to argue.

"Beastboy," though calm, her voice said more than she actually did. She gently set her hand on a scratch Nequam had given him on the side of his face. He held her hand in place looking pleadingly into her eyes. There seemed to be an unspoken moment between them. The moment was broken by Vita's dreadful screech. They looked over at the fighting creatures. The noise was short lived as Nequam ripped out his mother's throat. Several of his claws were pierced into her chest. There was no movement from the original beast. Vita was dead.

Knowing there would not be much more time before Nequam turned his attack on them, Raven said softly, "stay with them, I will be right back." She swiftly moved to the fallen fridge using it to hide before her team mates could stop her. She observed the scene planning the best coarse of action. Nequam had his deformed head buried in Vita's corpse like the vultures on animal planet. Cyborg's arm lay forgotten just paces away. If she ran for it, she could grab it and be out of the demon's reach before he noticed she was close. That, however, was incredibly dangerous. She decided to try a weaker level of her magic. Wrapping dark energy around only the index finger she tried to inch it towards her. That's when she was reminded Nequam had more eyes than what was on his face.

An arm slammed down holding the arm to the ground. Two arms reached out to her showing the eyes located on his palms. His body looked like it had infinite bugs crawling just beneath his skin. The bugs were bulging and expanding the already massive creature. Nequam lifted his head out of the corpse to glare at her just as he grew larger. The once mammoth sized animal was now three times that size. Dark blood dripped from his now sticking out rows of fangs and open injuries making him incredibly horrific. His many arms formed together to make eight spider-like legs. From each leg was dozens of palms that bore blood shot eyes, fang filled mouths and- most importantly- blade sharp claws. Raven suddenly felt as small and helpless as she had when she first stared up at her own demon self inside her inner Hell.

Giant eyes stared down at the frightened empath. The fridge no longer provided any hiding from the shadow beast's vantage near the ceiling. Raven had to stumble back to get out of the way of Nequam's blood from Vita's final attacks. She just managed to roll herself away from one of Nequam's enormous arms from crushing her. The floor bowed and broke beneath his attack. Struggling to her feet to run, Raven found herself trapped by arms reaching out and holding her from the larger arm they were apart of.

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted. As a triceratops he charged the massive arm. It loosen the grasp some for Raven to pull away. Not without several claws marking her flesh, however. She was now bleeding profusely, and it was making Nequam's mouth water. Beastboy shifted human to check on her. She was growing dizzy very quickly. He instantly held her when it was clear she had no strength to hold herself anymore. Though lightening flashed, the light did not reach them for Nequam's shadow overpowered it. "Raven, hold on," Beastboy pleaded to her. Trying to focus, Raven could see Nequam making to attack. She pushed Beastboy back so that when Nequam's jaws clamped down, the green changeling was far enough back not to be caught. Raven, however, was now within the belly of the beast… or his mouth so far. She clamped her eyes shut hoping the others would be safe.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled for her. Nequam rose his head in the air meaning to swallow her whole just as he had done to Teether. Just then, something strange happened. Nequam paused from devouring her. Bright light shone through the gaps of his teeth. It seemed to burn him as he opened his mouth to screech in pain. From the part in his mouth a bright winged being shot out. The ball of light landed near the window and then stood like a person.

"Your terror ends now," the voice was calm and doubled over. As two voices speaking in unison in not only words but pitch. The brilliance of the light waned some to reveal Raven standing at the center of the light. Her eyes were glowing white as the light surrounded her in warmth. Her injuries were visibly sowing themselves shut leaving only minor scars. "Titans, you need not fight any longer," she explained. Though one voice was her own, the other was not. She raised one hand forward. The light shifted with her movements radiating a power all it's own. "Mirna," Nequam growled low. He was suddenly surrounded with a dark aura that made the shadows deeper. "You've finally decided to join the fight."

Beastboy stood in surprised awe. He did not even notice he was fallowing a small pull in his mind to get out of the line of battle. He only realized he had moved away when Melvin started cheering next to him. He glanced down at the child and was surprised to see she was glowing. Yet she was not the only one; Starfire and Cyborg were as well. At the feel of a strange but warm power running through him, Beastboy looked himself over. The enchanting light was also glowing from him.

The glowing lights grew more radiant in mere seconds. It wrapped them all in warmth similar to a mother's hug. Then came sound different from the thunder. There was laughter and cheers. The Titans soon began to hear the voices of times past, and knew these were memories centered on joy and love. The shear power brought Beastboy to his knees and Melvin seeking a hug. Next to them, Starfire slowly opened her eyes. Though she looked on blindly, she could feel the peace around her. She made to speak, but found her body paralyzed. Cyborg, however, closed his eyes letting the memories flow over him like a refreshing breeze on a humid day.

Deep within Raven's mind, in a place filled with light, she found herself face to face with a beautiful being. A dark skinned woman with angelic wings resting upon her back. She recognized the other woman right away. "Mirna," Raven said.

"Hello again, Raven," her golden eyes smiling with the rest of her features.

"What's happening?" Raven asked.

"My powers are being unsealed as we speak."

"Your powers? But all this time..."

"No, Raven. I have been using yours."

"I don't understand," Raven responded perplexed.

"Allow me to explain," Mirna said with an air of all knowing. Raven felt compelled to listen and waited for Mirna to speak. "When Lily and I had first travelled to this tower, we could feel the strength within these walls. We knew the pure hearts who lived here and knew what that would mean if we were to battle Vita here. But there was a draw back. If we stayed, by the very nature of my self being disconnected from Lily and Vita, all but the soul most pure would die. None of us wanted that. Even Vita. I only wish I had foreseen her intentions. It may have made things easier.

"Lily and I thought up a plan to use my power to reach into each of you and make it that all of you were equally pure. Between that and my essence interacting within each of your souls, you would- for a time- be one. And with it, the spell would recognize you all as worth living. Vita, however, had been crafty. The moment my soul self connected each of you, she used her own powers to seal my powers within each of you. It would only be broken if each of you saw death. As long as one of you never saw the boarder, my powers would remain sealed."

"But Cyborg never…"

Mirna held up her hand, making Raven go silent. "When Vita had first attacked him, she had him run into a broken lamp that electrocuted him. He had technically died for a couple seconds."

"So attacking us was always meant to harm and scare… not kill?"

Mirna nodded. "Vita was trying to raise her power for when the seal on the tower would break. Had she not been trying to gain power, she could have realized I was weak enough to attack. Without strength, I was forced to hide inside the one with the purist soul." There was a gleam in her eyes that confirmed who she was talking about.

"Me?"

"You wonder this because you are a half-demon," Mirna finished. Raven nodded.

"You are much stronger than you know, child," Mirna spoke encouragingly. "Your ability to love runs deeper than I have seen in many mortals. Do you know why that is?"

"No," Raven shook her head slightly bashful with the praise.

"Because you choose to. You were born to do dark things. Instead you defy that fate. In fact, instead of taking on a life as a mortal, living well for yourself, you chose to sacrifice yourself to protect complete strangers. You fear that you would be damned for the darkness that you are not at fault for, and yet you risked death time and again for others. You crossed the very being that gave you that darkness, for the simple reason that it was the right thing to do. In a world that has 6 billion people, how many of them- let alone half-demons- would do such a thing? That is why I could act through your powers while my own were sealed. Magic is bound by the soul. And your soul is pure love. An emotion that has made the mountains move by word alone, and brings forth the existence of all things good. And don't your powers rely on your emotions?"

Raven nodded in recognition. Then, Lily's words from the other morning came back to her. "When Lily spoke to me yesterday, about angels and demons, she said she saw me as part angel. She was trying to tell me I was your host," she realized.

"Among other things," Mirna agreed.

"I am not sure what you mean."

"I mean riding yourself of your demon half." At Raven's surprised look, Mirna continued, "While you slept last night, your mind had been full of nightmares. Something Melvin had said to me had got me thinking, and so I went into your dream world. I had told you how to get rid of your darker half, and then you challenged your rage. Though I could not let you remember how you forged your inner Hell to fight in for the sake of the balance, you do remember the battle against your demon blood."

Raven suppressed a shudder as she remember the sulphur filled air and the horrific battle she had undergone within that dome. It was the first time she truly feared dying, for now she knew what would await her beyond.

Mirna's voice drew her from her musing. "I had meant to battle beside you from the start, but the moment you entered your inner Hell, I was sealed out of your mind. It took Melvin's voice to open your mind to the outside once more, and I was able to enter to help. But my presence meant leaning on your powers to fight, and that weakened you. So when I could no longer help you, your mother's spirit stepped in to aid you instead."

"So, I'm not a… not dark anymore?" Raven ventured.

"You were never the dark one, child. Just the cursed one. And now your curse has been lifted."

"And that was with my own powers?"

"Yes and no. It was from the power of your heart that allowed you to fight, not your magic."

Raven was not sure what else to say. She was a mix of emotions from happy to scared and even shocked. She was no longer half-demon. It was enough to make her want to cry. She was free. Then she thought of something else. "Is that why my powers were no longer working? Because I'm now human?"

"You're still not human," Mirna admitted sheepishly. "To do that you would need a whole different kind of rebirth and that would destroy your body. Then your soul would have been sent to purgatory. Instead, you have been reborn as a sister of the celestial beings. A half-angel, more or less." Raven suddenly had to sit down in pure astonishment.

Mirna knelt down beside her. She gently set her hand on Raven's shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in at the moment, but right now I need your help. When I saved Beastboy from the boarder, he could not return to his old body or he would have only returned there. I had given up my physical body so that Beastboy could live again. Raven, you had leant me your powers so that I could protect your loved ones. Now, as my celestial sister, I want to give you mine. I cannot fight without you. Please allow me to work with you, through you, for the sake of all… let's kick demon ass."

"I… didn't think angel's cursed," Raven said trying to let her mind clear before answering.

"Generally we're not suppose to," Mirna smirked. "But in my defence I did spend eighteen years inside the mind of a modern mortal with a bad mouth demon as a room mate." Then she grew serious. "Raven, can I count on you?"

"Yes," Raven answered. Then trying to add some humour, she added, "let's go kick demon ass." The light around them suddenly began to twist and form. It wrapped around the highly surprised Titan.

Outside of the mindscape, time was returning. The glowing around each Titan flowed to Raven making the aura of light around her grow more amazing. Small tears spilled down her features at the feel of each wonderful, joyous, and -ultimately- most precious memories of her friends embraced her. She held each emotion close to her letting the vast energy fill her with Mirna's unearthly powers. As it did, Raven's hair turned midnight black. Some of the light twisted and extended behind her with the sudden changing of the wind to create giant golden wings. She, however, was not the only one changing.

Nequam's dark aura shielded him from such a brilliant lambent. It pressed down threatening to suffocate them and douse out the light. But Raven's will held strong, holding back the darkness from her beloved friends. Nequam roared deeper than the thunder outside. The yowl shook the tower to it's very core. The shadow demon's skin peeled away from his lower arms and head revealing bone like flesh. Black and dark green poison coated and dripped from the newly uncovered exoskeleton. His fangs lengthened and forced outward without lips to hold them back. His bloody eyes glared down at the rising light.

The wind swirled around them as the eye of the storm passed over head outside. It was like a small tornado had formed in the main room filled with shadow and light life forces. Every time one touched the other, there was a blast of friction. In the midst of it all, Raven stood tall looking up high into the face of the creature that had taken it's last life.

Raising her arms like she always did when casting, Raven concentrated on all the power around her into one force. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The familiar incantation vibrated an energy of its own. Suddenly all the light was trying to fill the room and over power Nequam's shadows. Growling deep, Nequam hissed in tongues and his shadows clashed with the light. The air crackled with raw energy at the face off. Both side seemed trapped equally. Trying to turn things in his favour, Nequam slashed out one enormous clawed hand. The wind and light grew more intense, haulting the assault mid air. Nequam growled again and this time used four arms at once and even his tail to attack. Though there was a ripple in the force field, it held against the monster's might.

The darkness tried to seep its way to Raven. Her empath abilities could feel it's hatred trying to corrupt her heart. She suddenly had memories of her father. She remember her anger and hatred towards him. The light shield shrunk back some. "Raven, pay attention!" Mirna's voice encouraged in her mind. Raven forced herself to focused on her friends. She remember she had to protect them. Forcing more energy into the light magic, the shield pressed against Nequam trying to knock him back. Nequam yowled in frustration. Shrinking himself some, he changed that energy to counter darkness. The darkness suddenly grew thicker and slammed against the light making Raven stumble some, but she was quick to recuperate.

"You think you can defeat me, half-breed?" Nequam mocked in a baritone voice. "Let me show you what a real demon's power looks like!" Again shrinking some to add more strength behind his attack, Nequam's shadow was beginning to over power Raven. She struggled against the sheer magnitude of power. "Hold on, Raven," Mirna encouraged. Raven could feel Mirna channelling her power through Raven into the light against Nequam. "He's an amateur. He's using everything he has all at once in hopes of ending this before he runs out of power."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Raven questioned. She faulted some as exhaustion was quickly threatening to take her.

"No. We're more powerful. We're fighting for the right reasons. Just hold on a couple more minutes."

"You know, half-breed," Nequam cut into the mental chat. "Do you know why Mirna chose you?"

"Whatever he says, don't listen. He's trying to sway your heart to break the barrier. If you let him do that, he'll destroy everything you love. _Don't_ let him do that," Mirna tried to drown out Nequam's words. Raven, however, still heard him speaking.

"It's because you were the only one with magic. You were the only vassal that she could use her powers through. Did you really believe you were special? A pure hearted half-demon?" He laughed bitterly. "If any one of your so-called friends had any magical abilities, she'd have used them instead. You're not worthy of the angel's power. You're not even worthy of existing."

"Is that really all you've got?" Raven countered. Nequam cocked one of his deformed eyebrows.

"You really think you're something, half-breed?" Unseen to him was how he was slightly shrinking without meaning to.

"Yeah, I do," she answered. The light shield rippled some. Nequam let out a menacing laugh.

"You're heart says otherwise," he mocked.

"No!" Raven closed her eyes. She thought of her friends. She thought of her mother and the people of Azarath. She thought of the people she saved day after day. The more she remembered, the more love she felt. She shaped that love into her magic, making the light grow. "That's it!" Mirna cheered her on while she focused on her energy.

"I have a place, here with my friends. I have a purpose, to help others. And you… will never win." With her small monologue, the light radiating closest to her body created beams that burned through the darkness. Nequam screeched as several beams pierced into him. Dark ooze spilled out but turned to sand when it made contact with the light.

Two of his arms were blasted off his body as the light cut through him. They never reached the ground as they disintegrated. He was visibly shrinking again, more rapidly. It encouraged Raven to keep up her strength through she could feel herself weakening. Nequam's shadows where disappearing and the light was almost blinding as it filled everywhere it could of the room. He roared simultaneously with the thunder. His body was beginning to smoke as extra arms fell away from the mass amounts creating his eight limbs.

Just as it appeared Raven had the upper hand, pain shot through her body. It felt like her whole body was on fire. A fierce burn that would not be cooled. The pain was enough to break her concentration. No longer struggling to hold up magic, she fell forward. "What's happening?" Even in her mind, her voice was breathless.

"I thought because you are now part-angel you would have last. It's your other side… you're still half-human," Mirna explained. "You've gone without food or water for too long. It's taxing your body. You're going to have to give yourself a moment to rest or using anymore of my power could kill you."

"Done already?" Nequam mocked. His darkness formed around him once more. By this point, he was just bigger than a small whale, but it did not last. Shrinking himself down to human size, all the excess power transferred into dark power. "My turn," he hissed.

A cloche of shadows filled the room blocking Raven's view of her friends. It drew in close and surrounded her. It was waiting for the soft glow around her to diminish. She could not even see the lightening flashing anymore; though she heard the thunder rumble. Her breath billowed in front of her in a cold burst. Icy cold gripped her tightly, making the slight chill from the wind feel like a heated relief. It bared down on her with the shadows and only added to the pain she was already suffering from. From the darkness' influence, emotions began to stir. She felt fear and loneliness. Then a wrenching sorrow. Hatred threatened to claim her heart, but Raven quickly fought the emotion away. Voices of times past began to speak. They were soft at first, but were quickly growing into a ear pounding noise.

Creepy. Unfeeling. Half-breed. Monster. All the bad things she had ever been called started to seep into her mind. Raven tried to concentrate on something good. For a moment she remembered her mother, fighting by her side against her father's influence. The memory was soon washed away in other memories. The same woman refusing to hold her crying child. Her mother, never wanting to be apart of her life. The look in her eyes- the disappoint of creating a child of darkness.

"Don't let it get to you," Mirna warned. "Fight it!"

"I'm trying," Raven responded bitterly. She once again tried to clear her mind of dark thoughts. The glow protecting her was beginning to wane. The shadows shifted as an excited predator waiting for it's prey to be over come by it's venom. Raven tried blocking it out by closing her eyes. She fought as hard as she could to think of a happy memory. Something to strengthen the light. The more she reached into her mind, however, the less she remembered. All there was, was the deep seeded feeling of dread. "Raven, concentrate!" Mirna shouted. She tried to focus some of her power into Raven's mind to aid her against the rising evil.

The mix of emotions both influences caused started a mirage of over-lapping memories.

_Meditating with Starfire_

_Arguing with her when their bodies had been switched._

_Listening to her friends fight. Feeling their anger radiating off them and worming into her empath powers._

_Arguing with Robin._

_Training with her friends. Hearing them encourage her and complementing on her on her success._

_Fighting villains with her friends at her side. Wins and loses. Injuries and worries. Celebrations and relief._

_Having a crush._

_Being betrayed._

_Making friends._

_Loosing friends._

_Hugs of many sizes and strengths. Each with a unique spark of happiness shared between her and the one she was hugging._

_Sunny days at the park or on the roof just enjoying being teenagers._

_The gratitude of citizens after a job well done._

In the confusion, the light and dark mingled. The shadows backed away slightly in fear of the light that held her in a safe embrace. Nequam would not have it. He slinked through the darkness, circling Raven. With her mind centered on trying to focus back to reality, she did not see him lunge at her from behind. It was only after he touched the light did she sense his presence. She turned and raised her hand. Grabbing the first happy memory that came to mind, she held it close and forced it's power through her magic. Brilliant light shot Nequam mid leap, and threw him back into his shadows.

Though the darkness kept his image hidden, his glowing eyes glared at her from where he landed. Raven struggled to remain standing. It was not easy, considering the confusion she was suffering from an unbalanced mindset. Nequam watched her stumble slightly. He chuckled low in his throat and began to pace the shadows once more. Raven watched the deep red gaze until it disappeared. Fighting against the panic that she could no longer see him, she held her fighting stance.

This time Nequam tackled her to the ground from the side. Two of his arms held her wrists while the other four limbs clawed at her wherever they reached. Raven fought against him the best she could. The black and dark green liquid dripped down. It burned wherever it landed on her skin, but she continued to kick out and struggle against his hold. This was it. "I have to," Raven said within her mind.

"I know, child," Mirna's voice held a mix understanding and pride. The rising warmth of Mirna's powers travelled through Raven's self. Picking the happiest memories she had of each of her friends, Raven transferred them into the power. The potent mixture of purity mingled with the magic, and acted as a bomb. The explosion of light took Nequam by surprise. His claws barely cut into Raven's neck before he was banished for good. The demon was no more.

The shadows faded away leaving only light. "Raven!" her friends called to her. Beastboy and Melvin ran to where she lay. Raven could not see them. Here eyes glazed over as he whole body twitched in pain. The slight cut into her neck seeping away the last of her life. Raven sunk into the light field of her mind. Mirna smiled at her. She reached out her hands and set them on Raven's shoulders. "Come, sister," she spoke softly. Raven nodded with unshed tears in her eyes. In the second it took to move her foot to step, the meadow filled the whole scene and Raven's foot landed in soft greenery. Before her, waiting at the gate, her mother, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, and Robin stood smiling at her. She smiled back and continued to walk to them. Then everything faded to white.

**The End**

_Edit: Now has alternate ending which can be found in my story archieve. This concludes Staying Alive Til Dawn. I hope you've all enjoyed._ _And just remember my friends__…be careful when the lights are out. You never know what might be lurking in the shadows._

___~Nemarra_


End file.
